The Saga of Abby Normal
by keithallen
Summary: Nana's sister, number three, didn't die, she was stolen away from that island and became a girl known as Abby Normal. Abby has much to learn in the big-wide world. One of the first lesson is don't try to pick up the Iguanas. As for the 'genre', it goes all over the place
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Jack Harbor climbed along slung under the pipe in the dark space over the drop ceiling. It was a good, solid sprinkler pipe that let him reach his target without using hallways to avoid being caught. Yay for safety. The rubberized gloves and sneakers he wore had a good grip and were quiet. His night vision goggles let him crawl along and avoid all the cables, support wires and plumbing that ran through the ceiling space. He didn't try to hurry, he went slow and quiet. Stealth was the key. It didn't matter if guards patrolled the hallways below. As long as he stayed quiet, they would never know he was here.

Keeping track of room walls and the blue wires of data carriers, he was headed for a room with computers in it. His mission was to collect data on what was going on in this Japanese island off the coast of Kamakura. Being American, he was made to understand from the beginning that if he got caught, he was on his own. He would be treated like a criminal by his own people, and no one would would say a word in his defense.. He'd go down by himself and any knowledge and records of him would disappear in a poof of ash.

Somehow that didn't give him a warm fuzzy feeling. This mission was vital enough to send him, but not support him.

Following the cable tray just to the side, he saw it passed over a room wall below and disappeared down the side. The pipe he was on didn't pass over that room. There was a smaller service pipe going to a single sprinkler head, not big enough to support his weight and not flex. The distance was only a couple feet to the top of the wall for that room. Using another cable for support, he unhooked a foot off the pipe and onto the cable tray, then bent and twisted to reach out and step on top of the wall and lift up and off the pipe. Standing on the wall, Jack looked for cracks in the ceiling tiles to peek through.

Using his optic scope, he slipped it into the small hole the blue data wires went through.

Below was some kind of control room. On the wall that was all glass on the upper part, the long consoles below the glass had several computers. At the end of the wall was a door. On the far wall that was solid, there were a few more chairs and cabinets, a door on that wall stood opposite of the door in the glass wall. One man was in the room, kicked back in a chair at the consoles. At first, Jack thought he was sleeping. He then saw the man take a gaze through the windows. He sat up and did something on the computer.

Jack noted the glass wall was one that went all the way up to the next floor, concrete block all the way. The wall he was on was the hallway wall. he lifted a hallway ceiling tile enough to peek out with his optic scope. The hallway was clear, only one man in the room and he was logged on. He wouldn't get a better chance than this.

Carefully, Jack pulled a ceiling tile in the room, He laid it quietly to the side and pulled his tazer. Taking careful aim, he shot. The tazer wires hit the man at the base of his skull. The man threw his arms in the air, letting out a primal cry as he convulsed and fell out of his chair to flop on the floor.

By the time the man's motions were down to quakes of randomly constricting muscle, Jack had his cable hooked up and lowered himself down thought he ceiling. A fast look at the large room beyond the glass showed no one moving, no one close. Quickly, he checked the man for a pulse. Nope, his body was spamming from th shock, but it wouldn't be for much longer as his nerves died. Jack then checked the hallway door. The hallway was still clear. He shut the door and pulled out a wedge from one of his pockets to keep it shut. Hurrying over to the computer, he found the USB connections and plugged in two 1 thumb drives.

Being bi-lingual, he easily downloaded the Japanese network info onto the drives. Taking out a screwdriver, he carefully popped the case. Once he had all the information he could get, the hard drive was going with him.

"Who are you?" a small, young voice asked.

Jack froze, his hand dropping to the silenced pistol holstered along his thigh. The sound had come from a speaker on the console.

"Hello? where are you?" he asked tentatively as he searched for who had seen him. Maybe someone was watching him on a camera.

"Here in the big room," the young voice said. In the corner of his eye, he saw movement at the other end of the long room beyond the glass. He focused, then stared.

At the other end of that room, chained to a wall was a naked, dark purple headed girl that bore white cat-ear things on her head. "You ... why are you chained to that wall?" he asked.

"The men in white coats keep me here," the girl said. "I was hoping someone would feed me, I want to eat before the experiments start again."

"You are experimented on?" Jack asked.

The girl was quiet briefly, then said, "You aren't one of those men, are you?"

"No," Jack replied. He wondered what in the hell these people were doing, chaining a naked girl to a concrete wall. Was this some sort of sick porno thing going on here? Whatever it was, he wasn't going to leave her here.

"You should go then, they hurt people," the girls said firmly.

Jack went to the door to that room. He grabbed the now dead man and dragged him over pull his lab coat off and used the body to block the door open. The computer was almost done downloading to his thumb drives. He grabbed the man's coat and ran out to the girl. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked the girl. The cuffs were simply bolted on. Pliers easily unscrewed the bolts.

The girl's face brightened up. "You mean you will really take me away? But, what about the guards. they kill anyone who tries," she told him.

He released one cuff, then the other. "They won't catch us, trust me." Getting her hands free, he showed her the coat, "Put this on," he instructed.

The girl did. Hugging herself she giggled. "Look! I got a white coat on, Three can be like the men in the window!"

"I don't think you want to be like them. Come on, we need to leave." Jack said. He clasped her hand and lead her back to the control room. On the way, he saw what looked like a futuristic canon mounted near the ceiling. "What's that thing?" he asked.

"That's what they shoot me with," the girl said. "These ball come flying out, and they keep going until one hits me. They really hurt!" she finished with a wince.

"Not any more," Jack said firmly. He got a couple pictures of the canon, then went back into the control room. The download was complete. he pulled the thumb drives then did a fast disassembly of the computer and pulled the hard drive and the memory chips.

Looking over the console, he found an open bag of snack chips and gave them to the girl. She grinned and munched them down. Yup, she was hungry. By the time he checked to be sure he was leaving nothing behind, he heard her let out a sigh.

"They're all gone," she said sadly.

"We'll get more, don't worry. Time to go," he stated and held out his arms and said, "I'm going to lift you up."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"We are leaving through the ceiling. There's a pipe up there we're going to use to escape this place." Jack explained.

The girl looked up and smiled. "I see it!" she said, then floated up though the ceiling. "This one, right?" she asked looking back down at him.

Jack stared up at her. Damn, how'd she do that? Knowing he had to move, said, "Yeah, that one," He hooked his cable up to belt hoist and pulled himself up. In the ceiling space, the girl sat on the pipe while he put the ceiling tile back in place.

"It's dark up here," the girl said.

Jack risked turning on the flashlight on his shoulder and dimmed it. Jack reached over and got in his under-pipe crawling pose. The girl giggled at him.

"We have to be quiet, or they'll catch us," he said in a low, but firm voice.

The girl walked on the pipe to him and bumped her head on a support rod. "Ouch!" she complained.

"Come here, lay on me and hold onto me," Jack said, beginning to get irritated at her. She had done something incredible, but she was also very innocent.

The girl did as he asked. Climbing down on him, she hugged him with her arms and legs.

Jack made his way out, slowly and quietly crawling along the underside of the pipe. He got back to the vertical pipe run. He coaxed her to hold on tight, then pulled himself upright on a vertical pipe and climbed.

"Is your room here some place?" the girl asked quietly.

"No. I'll show you after we get away, Ok? Just please be quiet for now," Jack told her.

Climbing back up to the ventilation duct he'd cut apart, he noted he was not going to fit with her hanging onto him. He also could not use his belt hoist with her in the way. Nodding to the duct, he asked, "See that cable hanging down there?"

"Uh huh," she said, "This one, right?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Yes, at the top is the way out, can you climb up that and wait at the top for me?" he asked.

"OK!" She swung like a monkey off him then went up the duct using nothing at all as if she were as weightless as a balloon.

"Damn," Jack said. He had no idea how she could do things like that, but at the moment, he was thankful she was able to. Reaching over, he grabbed the cable and hooked himself up and rose up through the duct. He got out of the top on the roof.

Climbing out, he saw the girl staring up at the sky with a wide open grin. "So pretty!" she cried.

"It is," Jack said as he got out. He put the duct cap back in place and went over to the edge of the roof. The drain pipe was intact and there was no one on the ground below. From what he could see, the cliff face was clear also.

"This way," Jack said and climbed down the side of the building using the drain pipe. The girl jumped off the side, causing her coat to fly up over her head as she sailed down past him with a big smile on her face. Heart in his throat, he was sure she was going to be badly injured when she hit the ground.

She slowed and landed then looked up at him. "Come on!" she called up.

Double damn, how was she doing that? Jack climbed down the drain pipe. Coming to the cliff side he said, "This time, use the rope, the only thing at the bottom is water, and the boat we're using to get off this island.

"Ok," the girl beamed.

Jack found the end of the rope and lowered himself over the edge. "Do you want to hold onto me?" he asked.

"Three will follow, just to make sure Jack doesn't fall," she said firmly.

"You need a better name than three," Jack told her and descended the rope. Below, the cabin cruiser he'd used to sneak up close to the island was anchored by rock pinions as he'd left it. He dropped down on the deck, The girl dropped down beside him. Jack got the boat untied and used battery power and the electric motor to pull away from the island. He steered from the wheelhouse in back of the cabin, the girl knelt on one of the cushioned seats in the wheelhouse, happily watching around them.

"Wow, Jack, you brought Three to a nice place! Three's having fun!" she announced happily.

"You need a better name than three," Jack told her. "Don't you have a real name?"

"Three is the only thing the white coated men called me," she said defensively. "What does Jack want to call me?"

'Abnormal' was his first thought. The girl obviously had some kind of power and had horns on her head, yet she also acted as innocent as a two year old. Maybe that was why she was in that place. Seeing they were a couple hundred yards from the island, he fired up the engines and moved away on low throttle. Looking at the girl, he saw she was watching him, waiting for an answer.

"Do you have a preference? A name you like?" he asked.

"Jack!" she stated. "Jack took me out of my room and I'm having fun, so I like Jack!" she beamed brightly.

"A name for you," he said.

"Oh," she said and put a finger to her lip. "Three doesn't know. Jack, will you give me a name?"

This girl was not normal. Being infected with some of her silly, good mood, he said, "Abby."

"Abby?"

"Yes, Abby Normal. That way you have a family name too."

"Family name?" Abby asked.

Jack looked over to see Abby's innocent face bore confusion. "Maybe not," he said, suddenly feeling guilty about the suggestion.

Thinking she had made him frown, she quickly said, "Abby is a good name! It's even fun to say .. Abby! Hello, I'm Aaaabyyyy!"

After a few choruses of her new name, Jack set the course on auto pilot and said, "I'll go down and make us something to eat. Just watch and tell me if you see any other boats."

"Abby will do that!"

Grabbing two MRE's from the dry stores, Jack brought then back out of the cabin and asked, "Chicken and rice or Mac and cheese?" as he held the packages out to her.

Abby stared at the packages, then pointed to them and said, "Aahhh, Abby doesn't think we can eat those."

"Watch," Jack said and used the warm up pads. "The food is inside," he explained. "After I warm them up and open them, we can eat."

Jack kept a lookout for any pursuit as they motored along. He changed course more east than straight south, heading for the rendezvous point.

The MRE's were warm. He opened both as Abby looked on. He handed her a spoon and said, "Try some of each."

Abby looked at the spoon.

"You've never seen a spoon?" he asked.

Abby shook her head.

"Like this," Jack said. He dipped her spoon in the mac and cheese and lifted some up to hold it out to her and said, "taste it."

Cautiously, Abby did. As soon as the spoon was in her mouth, her eyes lit up. "Mmm!" She ate the mac and cheese off the spoon and said, That's really good!"

"You try it," he coaxed and gave her the spoon.

Her first dips into the packet were tentative. After the third one, she began shoveling. She polished off the mac and cheese, then dug deep into the chicken and rice. She breathed enough to cry, "So good!" then inhaled the rest of the second packet. Damn, that girl was hungry.

Not long after Abby had eaten enough for two people, she settled down on the rear couch of the wheel house and fell asleep.

Jack checked his co-ordinates. He was close to the rendezvous. From here, he took a GPS reading and figured his position on the map. He was all but on top of where the freighter was suppose to be to meet him.

"King to Rook."

Jack picked the radio up. "Rook to King, pieces taken."

"Drop pieces, Game over."

"What?" Jack asked aloud, then keyed his radio. "Rook to King, pieces taken," he stressed.

"Game over. Clear the Board."

Game over, the operation was cancelled. Clear the Board meant get rid of any evidence he'd been there. Jack looked over at Abby who lay sprawled out on the couch, snoring peacefully on her back, the white coat half falling off her. He had a kid in his possession! He was suppose to get rid of her? What in the hell was he going to do with her? The data, he could throw overboard and it would be gone. But what about Abby? He was dying to ask, but only so many code words were used.

"Next Game?" he asked on the radio.

"Game over. out."

"Damn it!" he snapped at nothing. He grabbed the bag of data drives and hard drives and dumped them over the side. All that for nothing, and now he had to do something with Abby! What, he didn't have a clue. By the horns on her head and the things he'd seen her do, he wasn't about to turn her over to any Japanese authorities, he had a feeling she'd be sent right back to where he got her from. The same thing would happen if the CIA got their hands on her. The board was ordered cleared, that mean no evidence he'd ever been in that place. If he took her back, he was screwed and Abby most likely would be

'disappear' to the bottom of the ocean if she ws allowed to live.

"Fuck me," he grumbled.

Going back to the helm, he plotted a course for Okinawa prefecture, to the small island he shared with another man who was hardly ever around. His only option at the moment was to take Abby to his island home. He'd gotten himself a child to raise. Not knowing her age, he guessed she was around 12.

What in the hell was he suppose to do with a 12 year old?

.

Motoring into the harbor of the yacht club, Jack idled along, looking for the right boat. He saw it, anchored off the end of a point.

"Jack, there's alot of boats here!" Abby called up from below.

"There are. Peek, but don't let anyone see you, right?" he called back down.

"Right! Abby doesn't want to go back to the big room and get chained up and shot at again!" Abby said firmly.

Abby had been on board with him four days now. She didn't understand much yet, but she was a quick learner. She understood if anyone saw her, they would call those people to take her back to the block room where they shot their canon at her, barely feed her and were mean to her.

Since Abby had no clothes, she wore Jack's t-shirts for now. Jack tried a dress shirt, which did cover her a little more, but it looked too damn perverted. At least with the T-shirts Jack could console himself it was a necessity. The lab coat had gone overboard right after he got a T-shirt on her. It was proof he'd been on that island. The worst part was Abby didn't care what she wore. If it wasn't 'pretty', she was happy to go with nothing at all.

Jack had shopping to do after he talked to his boss.

Sliding up to the larger boat, Jack gave two toots on the horn. A few crew appeared with mooring lines. Jack stopped his boat and helped tie up. A rope and metal bar ladder dropped over the side of the larger boat. Jack climbed up.

A crewman helped him on board. "Hello, Mr. Harbor, Mr. Richardson is in the second deck lounge."

"Thank you," Jack told him.

Jack was led into the plush lounge that even had tinted windows showing the docks. Mr. Richardson was behind the bar. He called, "Jack, how are you? Drink?"

"No thanks. The only thing I want is an answer. Why, after I got what we wanted, did we drop everything?" Jack asked as he leaned on the bar, eyeing the man.

Mr. Richardson shrugged and said, "These things happens. Politicians make deals, pass gold and favors under the table. The customer says dump the goods, we dump the goods. Don't worry, your success was noted, you're still getting your full comp."

Jack was dying to ask 'what the fuck do I do with the girl I picked up?', but knew better. "So that was just an exercise," he grumbled.

Pointing to him, Mr. Richardson said, "That's a good way to look at it. Look, the job's done, you got paid. That's the important part, right? Your cash is in your account, go hire some entertainment and have a party. I can't see anything on the horizon in the immediate future, go take a trip someplace."

"And just forget about that place I just visited," Jack said flatly.

"Yes, forget it," Mr. Richardson said. "I figure by the way you're staring at me, you saw something that you take a strong dislike to. Jack, don't go making the mistake of taking anything personal. Guys that take things personal end up going down, one way or the other. They end up involved and usually dead. They have to be cleaned up along with the other problems. You do good work, Jack. One of the best. Look, go grab some hooch and tie one on. I'm sure you'll see forgetting whatever is you saw is the best thing you can do."

"Yeah, Maybe," Jack agreed. "You said I got full comp?"

"You did. You completed your contract so you got full comp."

"Good," Jack said curtly. "I'll be near the boat for the next week, in case you need me. I'm going shopping then go relax on the island."

"Have fun."

.

Jack motored out of the yacht club and headed for the main island. Thinking about the political dealings and back stabbings that gave guys like him work, he had to wonder why what he'd found was covered up. Someone was obviously dirty. Then again, Richardson was right, it wasn't their business.

"Jack, can Abby come up now?" Abby called from the stairs.

"Yeah, come on up," he told her.

Abby jogged up the steps wearing a bright Hawian shirt of his. Taking the seat by him, she cast a happy look out at the ocean. "Abby likes living on a boat! It gets bumpy sometimes, but Abby sees all kinds of things, and the wind feels good!" she announced, holding her arms out.

"At least you're having fun," Jack replied with a grin. Seeing how he'd found her, it was nice to see this girl having a good time just being able to get outside and not being chained to a wall.

"Are we going to see more big boats?" Abby asked

"We're headed to a shopping center. We have to buy you some of your own clothes," he told her.

"Abby can have clothes of her very own?" Abby asked, casting him a wide open smile.

"Well, yeah. Most people do," Jack told her. He was also thinking about some hair dye and a hat to cover those horns up. He couldn't keep hiding her on the boat, and her look was strange enough that he was sure people on that facility would find out the moment she was spotted and come looking for her.

They had a half hour before reaching the port he was going to. While they motored along, Jack dug out a straw hat he had for Abby to wear. His longest T-shirt was a simple black one but did cover her enough to serve as a short mini-dress. He really wished he had underwear for her. Although Abby herself didn't care, he did and he sure as hell didn't want her walking around other people without any.

Pulling up to the dock, Jack let Abby stay topside as he got the boat tied up. He held Abby's hand as he went up to office and paid the docking fee for two days with electrical service and water. He then took Abby out to a nearby strip mall.

Jack was happy the store sold bikinis. Abby thought they were cute. She got a multicolored one and another blue one with orange trim. He had her 'try' one on for size (and SHUT the curtain when you change!) then paid for it. Using the right size as a guide, he got her some tops, shorts and a couple skirts Abby thought were cute, a ten pack of panties as well as sandals and shoes.

Jack stopped at a dockside cafe and got them each a fruit drink and seafood salad. Jack liked the open air cafes, he could see for a good distance around him. Less chance of someone sneaking up on him. He had Abby sit down, and sat down himself to watch the walkways.

Abby cast Jack a smile and said, "Jack is really nice, giving Abby good food and getting Abby all this stuff."

"It's what you need," he assured her. "You do like pretty things, don't you?"

Abby nodded vigorously. "Abby never wants to leave Jack or have Jack leave Abby," she announced.

Jack only smiled. Inside he was thinking, 'I'm 28 and she's what, 12, maybe 14 at the most?' Not only that, he had the feeling that this girl would be a hot item if anyone found her. He didn't doubt she'd be worth her weight in gold to the right people. If the wrong person found her, Jack could be in big trouble, like assault teams coming after them type trouble. He had to take her some place where she wouldn't be found, yet be able to

live a fairly normal life. Unfortunately, he knew of no place he could safely put her.

"Yummy!" Abby mumbled with a mouthful of crab as she gobbled down her salad.

After lunch, they went back to the boat. Jack headed for his island while Abby gave him a fashion show of all her clothes, including trying on every pair of panties with different tops to see what looked best together. When Jack had his island in sight, he had Abby pick up all the clothes she's scattered around the boat.

.

Jack's private dock was in a lagoon, sheltered between two low cliffs. In a protected cove, there was a dock with a boathouse at the end. Jack got Abby and her new purchases down the dock and up the path to the house that sat overlooking the lagoon.

Walking onto the porch with loungers and a couple hammocks, Abby gazed happily at what she was seeing. Inside there was part of the wall that looked like a big, rectangular black thing the couches and chairs were facing. "What's that," she asked, pointing to it.

Jack picked up the remote off the end table and turned the TV on. The TV flashed on, showing a hockey game. Abby stood rooted in place as she watched it.

"It's entertainment," Jack explained. "You can watch shows, sports events like Hockey there, or see movies."

"Wow," Abby whispered. "The TV people do all that?" she asked.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, the TV people do all that," he agreed. "Let me show you your room."

Abby tore her eyes away from the TV. "Abby has a room?" she asked and followed Jack. "Does Abby have a TV in her room?"

"No, you'll have to come out here to watch it."

"Abby can leave her room?" she asked intently.

"Any time you want. Your room is for you, not to hold you," Jack explained. "Thing like your bed, clothes, and items you have go in your room." Leading her to the spare room he motioned and said, this will be your room."

Abby walked in. The outside wall was sliding glass doors with long curtains pulled back. A bed was on one side and a dresser on the other. She could see outside, which made her feel like the outside was hers too. It was like the bed room on the boat but a whole lot bigger. Seeing a little room off to the side, she saw she had her own toilet and shower in here.

So happy she had something so nice as her very own room, Abby dropped her bags, spun

and launched herself at Jack. Running into him to hug him tight, she cried, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Abby had knocked him back a step with her onslaught. Jack put his arms around her for support as she cried out her thanks. He realized Abby never had many simple things most people took for granted. Am arm around her, he petted her hair and said, "You're welcome Abby. The dresser there is for you clothes. So you can put away what you're not wearing."

It was no surprise that Jack had to show her what a hamper was for. Once they got her clothes arraigned in the dresser, he showed her where the washer and dryer were and how to use them. It was like teaching a toddler, only Abby listened.

.

Abby settled into her new world, loving every second of it. Jack took her on a walk to the mid-island 'fence', which was a line of thick flowering bushes that ran from one side of the island to the other. Other than the footpath that went through an arch in the greenery, the bushes went from one shore all the way across the island to the other.

"You can go anywhere on this side of the island," Jack explained as they walked. "The island on the other side of those bushes belongs to someone else. He likes his privacy, so don't ever go on the other side."

"Abby understands. There is plenty of room on this side in Jack land for Abby to walk."

"Jack land?" he asked.

"Yes! Jack land," Abby said, beaming him a smile. "Jack said this side is his, so it's Jack land."

Jack laughed and said, "Ok, I guess it is."

Jack showed Abby the best beach to walk on, and the cliff areas to stay away from that were not safe. In the palm trees, he found a coconut crab to show her and warned her not to play with them.

"They are big!" Abby said eyeing the creature climbing up the palm tree.

"They are, and fun to watch, but their claws are very big and strong, so don't get near them," he told her. They also found a few colorful birds for Abby to fawn over on their trek. They picked a few fruits and headed back to the house to find an iguana basking on the back porch rail.

"Look but don't touch," Jack told her.

Abby nodded. Walking close she held out a piece of fruit to the big lizard. The lizard eyed her. Slowly it moved closer, then took the piece of fruit. Abby giggled. She reached her hand out to pet it.

WHACK

The Iguana lashed it's tail like a whip and smacked her arm. "Owww!" Abby cried and jumped back. The iguana jumped off the rail and ran off into the brush.

Abby ran inside looking for Jack. That had hurt! Holding her arm where the red mark was, she found Jack in the kitchen. He looked at her arm and said, "Tried to touch him, didn't you?"

Abby nodded with a frown.

"Wild animals don't like to be touched," Jack explained. He moved her hand and inspected her arm. "You'll have a welt there for a couple days. It'll be all right though. Sit down, I'll make us some lunch."

Jack sat down to watch a game on TV. Two teams were kicking a black and white ball back and forth, tying to get it in each other's goal. Abby got caught up the game. While she was watching, she felt sweaty so she took her shirt off and wiped her sweat away with it. This was better. Jack explained who was who, and the rules of the game as he watched the TV intently. Abby's shirt became her sweat rag. She put it over her forehead and tied it around the back of her head. It was more comfortable to wear it like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Jack was convinced Abby has been a monkey in her former life. the girl loved to swing herself up in the trees. Although at the start of the day, she put a shirt on, after noon it usually ended up on her head. The only time she wore anything on her feet was if they were out for a long walk, or on the beach.

After the first week Jack was running low on sun block. By now, he was used to seeing her topless, shirt tied on her head, so he quit mentioning it. Thank god, she kept her shorts on. He did find it was nice to have her around. Abby was always cheerful and it was funny watching some of her antics.

A year went by and Abby became very at home living on the island. Jack had a short job that took his away for a couple weeks. Abby did just fine on her own. She watched her supplies, kept the house clean and even made friends with the iguana who came up onto the porch to visit.

They had an agreement. Abby would bring out a bowl of lettuce and leaves for him. The iguana would let her hand feed him, and she didn't try to pick him up or pet him. They basked in the sun together. Of course, when Jack got home, he got a happy bare-chested hug from Abby who was beginning to develop.

Her second year on 'Jack Land', Abby got all new clothes. The old ones didn't fit any more. Abby went with Jack to a place that took clothes that were too small and gave them to children who needed clothes. While supply shopping, Jack also got Abby her own cell phone just in case she needed to call him.

The third year, Abby was developing more in the chest and her shape was shifting into an hourglass, which Jack could not ignore. For all she ate, her high level of activity kept her slim. Jack was constantly reminding himself that Abby was a child. Though she was turning into a sexy looking child, she was still a child. His showers were using more and more cool water.

The fourth year heading out for supplies and new clothes for Abby, Abby wanted to come with him. When they were out away from the island, he did insist she wear shirts properly, especially since she had breasts now, and keep something on her feet. He was approaching port when he got a signal on his radio.

"King, Rook. Game on."

"Rook inbound. Set up the board," he replied. There was a job to do.

After Jack stopped to get supplies and Abby selecting a new bunch of clothes, he went to the yacht club to find out what this job was.

.

In the lounge of Mr. Richardson's boat, Jack saw a few pictures of a pink haired Abby. One showed her standing against a wall, another showed a profile shot of her. In both cases she was wearing a plain white shirt.

"Our customer wants this girl," Mr. Richardson said. "She was last seen around the Kamakura area. They aren't giving any more details, but she'd worth 10 million American dollars if you can find her."

"Why so much?" Jack asked automatically.

"Not our job to ask questions, only to deliver," Mr. Richardson stated. "As usual, your expenses are covered. Pay off whoever you need to. Find her."

"If I find her, where do I take her?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Mr. Richardson said firmly. "Our customer claims she is extremely dangerous. They want her, dead or alive. By what they indicate, dead would be safer."

Jack studied the photos. By the horns, it certainly looked like Abby, but the face and hair were different. "I have to know, WHY pay ten mil for a dead girl?" Jack asked.

"We get paid to not ask, Jack. Don't ask, just do."

Although this girl looked much like Abby, it wasn't her. "Just seems strange," he offered. "We got a time limit?"

"No limit."

Jack nodded. "Well then, I'll be heading out. Can I take these pictures with me?"

Richardson handed them over. Jack pocketed the pictures and left. On the way out, Jack stopped at a refueling dock. He paid the attendant, then went below to find Abby looking out a window. "Abby, do you know who this is?" he asked, and showed her the pictures.

Abby took the pictures and sat down. She shook her head. "No, Abby hasn't seen her before. She could be another one from that place Abby was chained to the wall."

"There are more girls like you there?" Jack asked.

Abby nodded and said, "Abby sensed a few, but never saw anyone except for the men in the white coats. Abby was never allowed out of her room."

"I take it this girl escaped then," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Abby thinks so. Can Jack and Abby go look for her?" she asked.

Jack sat down beside Abby. "Abby," he said in a serious tone. "I am suppose to find her. I was told that if I brought her back dead, that was fine. Even preferable, but to just get her and return with her." Seeing Abby gape at him, he added, "If she is like you, and escaped that place, I'm thinking they are the ones who want her back."

"No," Abby said weakly and gripped his arm. "Jack you ... you can't take her back there! Do with her like you did with Abby! Bring her back to the island. She can come live there and be happy like Abby is!"

Jack was thinking about the money, that was a lot of money. Still with Abby clinging onto him and begging him not to bring that girl in, was a large pull on his conscience also. Not having a time limit did give him time to plan and store away some decent funds he got from 'expenses' if they had to grab that girl and run.

"Mr. Harbor, tank's full!"

Jack patted Abby on the leg. "We'll figure it out, OK?" He got up and went out to pay the fuel bill.

Once they cleared the port, Abby was up beside Jack, watching him drive the boat intently. "Jack? Please, we have to help that girl. Abby will do anything you want."

Jack put an arm around her and said, "Abby, I promise I'm not going to take that girl back to that island. I am also not going to kill her. Right now, I am not sure what I'm going to do, except to head for Kamakura and think." Looking at the controls, he added, "And, teach you how to drive the boat."

Abby looked at him with a wide open smile. "Abby can drive?"

Jack grinned back at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, why not? It's not like you're going to hit anything."

.

Jack knew Abby as being silly and playing. learning to drive the boat and the nautical terms he taught her, Abby was serious. She listened and using a nautical map with their next port stop, she plotted out their course and told him how to determine where they were, how long it would take at what speed, and the compass course they had to steer. Of course, since they were out here alone, she did it with her shirt rolled up and tied on her head. That kid really needed a bra.

Coming close to port, Jack had Abby talk to the Port Master and get their dock assignment for their overnight stay and refuel. Abby drove them in in the correct channel, and adjust their speed to the port limits. He stood behind her (and made sure her shirt was on her properly) while she brought them in to dock. Abby did well though, sliding them in place with a little reverse at the end to stop them right next to the dock.

"I'm proud of you, Abby," Jack said and went to tie the boat up.

"Yay!" Abby cried and jumped up and down. She'd done it! She ran to help tie them up.

That night, Abby wore her straw hat and put on a colorful shirt, skirt and sneakers to go to a restaurant with Jack. Even though Jack spoke normal well, he spoke to the waitress in another language and used hand signals, making communication difficult. Abby thought it was funny. She kept from giggling at what Jack was doing. The waitress was patient with him, and seemed to enjoy helping him. The more the waitress spend extra time with Jack, Abby began to get irritated. Then she got irritated at Jack for talking to her.

By the time they got their food, Abby was frowning at Jack. "Why don't you talk normal to her?" she asked.

Jack grinned and said, "Because then I don't have to explain who we are or why we're here. Abby, we don't want anyone to remember us. If we're just foreign tourists like most of the other people here, we're forgettable."

"Oh," Abby said. "So, it's not because you like to talk to her?"

Jack snorted out a chuckle. "Why would you think that?"

"I dunno," Abby said and looked away.

Jack noted a slight blush to Abby's cheeks as she became interested in the sidewalk outside. Thinking about his assignment, or rather, keeping up the facade that he was doing his assignment while he was packing away money so they could disappear, he knew everything he had now had to be dumped. The island would become a forbidden place for him. Once it was clear he'd cut and run, there'd be a sniper watching the house. Or maybe poisonous snakes would be scattered in and around the house. There would be a contract out on him for sure. That meant before he went dark, he was going to need a whole new life. New name, new look, new profession, new country. He had to be ready for that.

After dinner, Jack took Abby shopping. More clothes for her and for him. He also visited an outdoors shop to get more MRE's and dried foods. He took a maximum cash advance then stopped at a hardware store. Things like rope and cable always came in handy. He also got ten rolls of duct tape. Some people laughed at the idea, but duct tape was good to help build a temporary anything. Between that, electrical conduit and C channel steel strut, one could do damn near anything.

The third trip back to the boat, they stayed for the night. They had no more than stepped down in the cabin, and Abby turned the lights on, closed the curtains and tossed her shirt and shoes off. "I'm tired," Abby said with a sigh as her shirt landed on the clothes hanger peg.

"Me too," Jack admitted. He looked at the fresh water level. "Enough for a good shower," he said in a musing tone. He'd have to refill tomorrow.

"Good," Abby said happily. "I'll get us towels."

"Us? Abby, there's not enough water for two showers," Jack told her.

"There's enough room for both of us to fit in the shower. You wash me, I wash you. We save water," she said simply.

Jack stared at her. "Abby, I don't know..."

Abby set the towels out and took her skirt and panties off. "Get undressed, come on," she coaxed.

"But ..." Jack was noticing Abby was looking more mature. She also wasn't waiting. If he wanted to get clean, he had to get in there.

While very used to seeing Abby topless, Jack never really thought much about it. For some reason, thinking about him and Abby in the shower getting all soapy together, he was thinking very much about it. Close naked contact with Abby. Wasn't this illegal?

"Jack, come on, I want to get clean and go to bed," Abby coaxed again. His shirt came up and off and his pants dropped by themselves. OK, Abby was using her power, and he understood he was getting in the shower with her.

"OK, hold on!" he complained, and undressed the rest of the way trying very hard not to notice Abby. He stepped in and Abby already grabbed the soap. She had two bars. Facing him, she handed him one and the water came on, warming up.

Jack was warming up also as Abby hugged him and lathered up his back. He washed her back, hyper aware of her small breasts pushing into him. He was even more aware when he soaped her up. His body was reacting, and worse yet, Abby was rubbing up against him.

"This is fun," Abby said with a wide grin. She soaped up his chest and wiggled against him then rubbed herself up and down on him, giggling.

He became fully erect. There was no stopping it. And of course, noticing, Abby washed that too. "Ohh, wow," she said with a wide grin as she soapy-stroked him.

"Abby... you can't do that," he got out, and tried to stop her.

"We have to get clean," Abby insisted, "So keep washing me!" Something grabbed his hand and rubbed it on her butt. Her soft, perfectly shaped butt.

"You're driving me crazy!" Jack complained. He was turned on, and mentally fighting what he wanted to do, and should NOT do with her. Abby stroking him and rubbing him all over with her hands and ... something else made him desperately want to kiss her and more. "Abby," he begged, wanting to stop this torture.

Abby turned around and moved to rinse off, then turned him around to rinse him off. The instant the water was off, Jack opened the shower door and grabbed towels.

"Wasn't that fun?" Abby asked brightly.

"It was something," Jack admitted. "Abby, we shouldn't do that again. It makes me want to ... do things with you."

"Like what?" Abby asked, looking at him.

Becoming irritated at her innocence he was sure she was faking, he said, "Hold you, kiss you, fondle every bit of you and have sex," he said firmly.

Abby blinked and said. "OK. If it's fun, Abby wants to."

"You're killing me kid," Jack grumbled. He toweled off and grabbed a fresh part of shorts. He put them on and headed for his bunk.

"No, really!" Abby said, following him. "Jack, you make Abby really happy. If it will make Jack happy to kiss and rub Abby, then Abby wants you to."

Jack grimaced. He wanted to turn around and yell at her, but he was afraid she was still naked. "Abby, LOOK! You are too young to do stuff like that! I am also much older than you. It wouldn't be right!" he said in a not-quite yell.

"Abby doesn't understand," she said with a hitch in her breath.

Jack turned to her. At least she was holding her towel in front of her, her fists balled in it under her chin. "You're too young. You need to grow up some," he told her again. He got in bed. Abby laid down with him. "Abby wants to sleep here," she said.

Jack let out a huff. "Abby ... we need to get some sleep and get going in the morning."

"OK, good night, Jack." she said and cuddled up.

'This kid is gonna kill me,' Jack thought. If he was able to sleep a wink, it would be a miracle.

.

The next day, Jack had Abby watch the boat while he left to do some business. One of the things he did was contact a female psychologist for Abby. He seriously didn't think Abby knew what she was doing to him. Abby was innocent. He understood she'd been badly abused in that place he'd found her in. She was seeing him as much more than he was, and didn't understand what she was doing.

He told the psychologist as much. He didn't go into details about the situation Abby had been in, but did say she'd been badly abused. The woman wanted to see Abby, so he set up an appointment. After he did that, he bought a paper, sat on a park bench and searched for news. There was a small blurb about police were still searching for a missing girl. OK, she hadn't been found yet. He found himself routing for her to stay hidden away. As long as she stayed free, he had a job.

Returning to the boat, he found Abby had one of his t-shirts on. That was all she wore, but at least it wasn't on her head. She'd cleaned the boat and made a meal. It was ramen and vegetables with bits of chicken in it, but she had put all her effort into it. Sitting down to eat, Jack thought about the girl that was being looked for and Abby.

"Abby, you can sense others that are like you?" Jack asked.

Abby nodded and swallowed her mouthful of noodles. "I can. When I was chained up, I felt several nearby."

"How far away can you sense them?"

"Abby's not sure," she said, then added, "Hey! If Abby walks around, maybe Abby will sense that girl!"

"Not knowing anything about her, I think we should cruise up and down the coast close to shore," Jack said absently. "Keep your senses open, if you sense another girl, let me know immediately."

"Abby will!" Abby said brightly. "But if she's on shore and we're in a boat, how will we find her?"

"Abby," Jack said firmly. "If this girl got away, she'd going to be skittish and afraid of anyone she doesn't know. She might be dangerous. It's safer for us if we can watch her from a distance until we know how she's going to react."

"We're not going to hurt her," Abby said.

"She won't know that right away, will she?" Jack asked.

"No," Abby said in a pout. "I suppose she won't. But if we don't find her, someone else might hurt her."

"Possible," Jack agreed. "We'll keep that in mind while we're looking. I don't want anyone else to collect her." He didn't, for if that girl was caught, then his expense account would go away. So would his chance to disappear with Abby if the need arose.

.

Jack took Abby up to the head doctor's office. After everyone was introduced, Jack sat out in the waiting room while Abby talked to the doctor. Then Abby came out got him to come in.

With Jack and Abby seated on the other side of her desk, The doctor cast them a benevolent smile and said, "The first thing I want to say is that everything I can find, Abby is a happy girl. You have done well in taking care of her, Jack. she does need to go to school, but from where she was, you have done well with her. The second thing, about your concern for her age. Although Abby herself doesn't know, by her physical development and stature, I would place her age as sixteen, maybe seventeen. Abby's concern, and yours about getting intimate if you wish to, is unfounded."

"Wait, even if Abby is seventeen, she's still under age," Jack said.

"Not in Japan," the woman told him. "Thirteen is the age of marital consent."

"Thirteen!" he asked, wide eyed. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"I am not. That is far from the norm, but that is the law. What concerns me more is the lack of education. Abby has never seen the inside of a classroom. She is going to need formal instruction. She is far too old to begin usual classes, but she can apply for an adult education class," the woman said.

"Yeah, she does need schooling," Jack agreed. He just wondered how he was going to manage it. "Are there internet classes?"

"There are. I will give you the information," The woman said. She then told Abby, "I am going to give Jack some information and talk to him for a few minutes. Can you please wait out in the waiting room?"

Abby nodded. Standing up, she said, "Thank you for talking to me."

Jack watched her go. As soon as she shut the door behind her, the woman said, "You have a problem on your hands, Mr. Harbor."

"More than one, "he replied absently.

"Abby relates everything with you," she said firmly. "She told me how you got her off that island where then kept her chained to a wall and shot metal balls at her. You saved her from that torture and gave her a home she absolutely loves. She feels free, she feels safe and she does want to be your mate. You must decide very soon if you want her. If you do, you're going to have to raise her. If you don't, I'll tell you right now, there will be no letting her down easy. You are her life. You reject her and it will be devastating for her."

"I ... just didn't want her to be abused," Jack offered.

"Do you love her?"

Jack was quiet in thought for a moment. Abby was sexy and to him, underage. He did like her being around and he was about to give up ten million dollars to let this other girl get away because Abby wanted him to. Slowly, he said, "I do love having her around, Abby is a real nice girl. I'd do anything for her. I'm about to give up my job for her. To love her like she wants? I have to think real hard on that. I can say that she is tempting. As far as leaving her off on her own, I'm not going to let that happen. So, I guess I am very fond of her."

The woman nodded and handed him a packet of papers. "Here is information on adult education classes, both web based and classroom. There are also the names of several women's doctors in the area. Abby is going to need checkups and have a family doctor she can go see."

"Ma'am, there's one big problem," Jack said as he took the materials. "When I retrieved Abby, I had ... gotten her from a government facility. By the number of armed guards, if it wasn't military, it was close. Yeah, I stole her out of there. That means we need to keep a very low profile life, and if the wrong people find out, we have to run before they find us."

The woman pursed her lips together. "You know it was a government facility?"

"The National Health Agency, or so the markings on helicopters, boats and over the main door said," he stated.

"You need to get a lawyer," the woman said.

"No, we need to leave the country," Jack replied. "I heard the Philippines is nice this time of year. When there's people who will you shoot you on sight, all a lawyer will do is file a complaint after you're dead." Getting up, he bowed and said, "Thank you for you help. We'll be going now."

After they left, the doctor looked up alerts from the National health Agency. There were two. A picture of Abby's face, looking a little younger showed over a 'missing' patient who was infected and extremely contagious. Just recently another pink haired girl was extremely contagious as well as being wanted for murder. With what she'd just learned from Abby, the woman wondered if the pink haired girl killed someone in her escape.

Why Jack and Abby were fleeing also made perfect sense. Although the alerts demanded any and all information upon sighting either girl, she just closed the files out.

She had a family, she couldn't get involved.

.

Back on the boat, Abby made their 'float' plan for the following day. They were leaving port early in the morning, then traveling within a half mile of shore where it was safe to do so, heading north. Figuring an average speed of ten knots, by the time they got to the northern end of Kamakura it would also be time to pull into port for the day. Following Abby's plan, Jack turned in their float plan and reserved a dock for tomorrow in northern Kamakura. He planned a week stay, and used his expense money to pay for it. Of course, if they left early, he'd get it back in cash.

Like the previous night, Abby didn't use her bunk, but crawled in with Jack and snuggled up. Sometime during the night in their movements, they worked their way into the spoon. Jack awoke lying on his side, Abby's back against him, her head on one arm, the other around her, their hands clasped tight to her chest. Abby's sleeping face showed a look of bliss.

Jack kissed her shoulder and whispered, "You're gonna drive me nuts." He managed to slip out of her grasp and got up, careful to not disturb her.

Abby finally awoke when Jack fire up the engines to leave. Thankfully she'd put a shirt on before coming up topside. Not long after they left the harbor, it ended up wrapped on her head. Jack finally admitted to himself, he liked this habit of hers.

Coming into the Kamakura area, Jack hugged the shoreline. Abby stared at the shore going past, concentrating on feeling the presence of another horned girl.

Rounding a point that lead to the beach area, Abby pointed and yelled, "Jack! I feel one!"

Jack slowed and noted she was pointing at a populated area. Plenty of houses and they were coming up on the beach. "Abby, put your shirt on," he said as he picked out some landmarks of the area.

"It's weak, but there's someone there," Abby said as she shrugged her shirt on. "I can't tell exactly where, but I think she feels me too."

"Can you tell how far?" Jack asked.

Abby stared off at the shore. "It's hard to tell ... Ohhh, I can't tell!" she whined.

"How about direction?" Jack asked.

Abby pointed and said, "There!" Jack put the boat in reverse and backed up. "Abby, get a compass reading on her direction, true bearing."

Abby nodded. Grabbing the little compass, she pointed it at the place she felt someone at. "Three one zero!" she called.

Jack marked their spot in the water on the map then drove ahead as Abby kept watching the spot. He went a couple hundred meters then stopped the boat again. "Abby,

compass reading to them now."

"Two eight one," Abby announced.

"Good, come here, let me show you something."

Abby went over to the map Jack had out. He put a dot on the map and explained, "The boat was right here when you took your first reading which was 310."

He put the small compass on the map and drew a line from where they were out at 310. "When you took your second reading we were here," he said and made another dot.

"You read 281." He drew a line away from that dot at 281. "So, follow this line and this line, up here where they meet is where the person you sensed is."

Abby grew a big smile. "We found her!" she cried happily.

"We found where a person like you is standing," Jack said, correcting her. "It may be the one we're looking for, maybe not. This is called triangulation. Using two known points to determine the third, unknown point. See how that works?"

"Abby does. That is very smart that Jack can do that," Abby said happily.

"Well now you know how to do it too," he told her. "Find two points, figure out the direction from each, then you have the third point."

Abby looked a the map, then grabbed the calipers and put them on the map's scale. She then walked them end over end from where they were to the lines crossed.

"Abby senses the other person just short of 780 meters away," she stated.

"That's right. Very good, Abby," Jack said with a smile.

Happy she had not only found someone, but now knew right where they were, Abby hugged Jack tight. "Abby's so happy!" she cried.

Jack returned her hug. He also noted they were drifting towards shore.

The nautical map didn't have houses on it except for major land marks. As Jack headed out of the bay, Abby found a city map and studied it to mark where that spot was in the city.

.

Just escaping a trap by Kurama that left Nana limbless, Lucy glanced at the place where she felt another of their kind. It was far away, so she only paused briefly in her flight from the men that were after her.

.

Abby was giggly happy as she drove the boat into the port at Kamakura. They had found the missing girl right away! She knew Jack warned her it might not the one they were looking for, but she was sure it was. With the neat triangulation thing Jack showed her, she knew exactly where to go look.

"Jack, can we go look for her right away?" she asked happily as she headed for the dock.

"Let's park the boat first," he said. Right after he said it, Abby looked up at a helicopter flying out to sea. As she turned her head, she turned the boat, right at the end of the dock.

"Whoa!" Jack cried and quickly steered them away as he hit reverse. "Abby, you have to pay attention!" he cried.

Abby snapped her head to see what she'd done, then snapped it back to the helicopter. "There's one in that helicopter!" she said.

"The same one?" he asked as she guided the boat to dock.

"No, I don't think so. That one up there feels different."

"OK, let's get the boat tied up before we do anything else," he said firmly.

Jack got a little ribbing from the dock attendant for 'letting his daughter drive'. Jack just shrugged and said, "She has to learn somehow."

Once they were tied up and he visited the Port Master, Jack rented a car. Using a city map and Abby searching beside him. They first went to where she'd felt the other horned girl. Finding the place, he pulled up to the cemetery. "I don't think she lives here," he noted dryly.

"What is this place?" Abby asked. There were lots of big stones all over the place.

"A place where dead people are buried. Let's go look around. Maybe we can find something," Jack said and got out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

Jack did find something in the cemetery. A mess. Broken stones lay scattered in a general area. It looked like some kind of battle happened here. He also found large and fresh pools of blood. As he was looking around, he heard a soft crying.

"Jack, there's a girl here, she's hurt!" Abby cried from below. Jack hurried down the hillside to see Abby carrying a girl who was holding her head.

"What do we do?" Abby asked.

"Take her to the car, we'll take her to the hospital."

"Oww!" the girl whined as Abby carried her to the car. Jack opened the door for Abby, then got in and drove them to the hospital.

Once they got the girl in and gave the staff as much information as they could - which was nothing but they found her hurt and brought her here, they headed back out to search for the girl Abby sensed.

For the next four hours, Jack drove up and down the streets of Kamakura and even into Yokohama. Abby didn't find anything. Heading back to the boat, Jack drove to the marina and parked the car. Before he got out, he said, "Abby, I think the one you sensed was in that helicopter."

"She was different," Abby insisted. "There had to have been two, and one ran away."

Jack left out a huff and said, "Abby, you sensed one girl. We go to where ..." he stopped and thought. It had looked like a big fight or something had happened in the cemetery. If there was a fight by people Who could lift and move things with their minds, then there could well have been two of them. "OK, one flew away on a helicopter. I did see large blood pools, maybe one killed the other, then left on that helicopter," he said thoughtfully.

"Why would she do that?" Abby asked, sounding confused.

"Why does anyone do anything?" Jack asked in return. "It could be you can't sense the other girl because she died. That's the only reasoning I can think of."

"But, that would be so mean!" Abby cried.

"Let's just hope whoever died wasn't the one we are looking for," Jack said and got out of the car.

.

That evening, after dinner, Jack and Abby sat on the back deck, watching their fishing poles. It had gotten cooler, so Jack got a blanket to put around them.

"Are the fish lazy?" Abby asked, noting the poles hadn't moved.

"Could be," Jack agreed. Abby shivered, Jack put an arm around her and pulled her close. Abby cuddled into his lap.

"I like this," Abby said vacantly.

"Fishing?" Jack asked.

"Being cuddled up with Jack," Abby said and snuggled in a bit tighter. "Sleeping like this is good too. Abby feels safe when snuggled up with Jack."

"I like snuggling up with you," Jack said before he meant to. He looked down at Abby to see she was looking up at him with liquid eyes. Without thinking, Jack leaned down and kissed her. Abby eagerly responded and lifted an arm up around his neck. After they broke the long kiss to breathe, Jack said, "I think we should put the fishing poles away and get to bed."

Abby nodded. She looked at the poles and both reels spun, bringing in line. One had a fish on it. Frowning at it, Abby grumbled "stupid fish!" and used her mind hands to take the fish off the lure and throw it back in. They had better things to do.

.

The next few days, Jack and Abby spent the morning searching, then had lunch, took a walk on the beach, saw some sights, Jack pulled more cash out of the expense account, they had dinner at the dockside place, then went back and cuddled on the boat.

Abby became frustrated, not finding any girls like her when she knew at least one was around. It was during one of their nice cuddle times, Abby was almost asleep, curled up against Jack with Jack's arms around her, his hand clapped firmly on a breast, when she felt something. Abby's eyes snapped open. Yes, she felt the girl, the one she originally felt. She wasn't dead!

"Jack ... Jack?" Abby asked. Jack was out for the night. Abby slipped out of his grasp and got up. Immediately, she felt cold and wanted to get back in bed and cuddle up again, but had to go find this girl. Abby decided she was going to yell at the girl for her terrible timing! Getting Abby out of bed and having to get dressed instead of being warm and comfy wasn't very polite.

Abby jumped over to the dock and concentrated. She felt the direction the girl was in. Remembering how to plot movements, Abby noted the direction then waited as she counted seconds. The direction she felt the girl in moved to the left. OK, it had to be walking speed, three knots. Figuring the distance the girl walked in a minute, she did the math to figure about how far away the girl was, and the direction Abby had to go in to intercept her. Not knowing the exact angles, Abby took her best guesses, and launched herself at the point where the girl would be when Abby arrived.

Bounding first across the water, then onto a rooftop and another, Abby then bounced onto a road and landed not far from an underpass. The girl should be right here! Abby didn't see anyone, but she did feel someone just on the other side of the underpass.

"Hello? I'm Abby, who are you?" she called.

A form appeared and walked towards her. Abby felt this was the girl. "I've sensed you around before. There's a big mess in the place where they keep dead people. Have you seen it?"

The form kept walking towards her. Passing under a street light, Abby saw her pink hair and horns. "Oh, OK, I've seen you! You better be careful, Jack says there are people after you! We think that island place wants to capture you to take you there. They don't mind killing so be very careful!"

The pink haired girl eyed Abby as she came close. "You didn't come to take me back?"

"Why?" Abby asked. "That place is horrible! Jack got Abby away, why would Abby want to take anyone back there?"

The girl stopped. "Who's Jack? some worthless human?" she asked in a hard tone.

Abby frowned at her. Firmly, she said, "You don't know Jack! Jack is very good to Abby! Jack took Abby home to her own island where there's lots of trees, birds and animals to look at. Abby can sit on the porch and feed and talk to Mr. Iguana. But don't try to pick him up, he'll whack you with his tail if you do."

The girl let out a snort and said, "For your own good, go back to your island."

"Abby will, but Abby wanted to know if you want to come too. Abby and Jack know people are looking for you," Abby explained.

"I can handle those Bakas," the girl grumbled and walked on.

"Jack and Abby are worried bad men will find you!" Abby called.

"Go away!" the girl barked in a cold tone.

Angry that this girl was rude to her, Abby yelled back, "Fine!", and went back to the boat. She would rather cuddle up with Jack than be out here just to argue with a rude girl.

.

Jack awoke to the lack of a feeling. He sensed the cool void where Abby used to be. Thinking she got up to use the bathroom, he laid in place. After a few minutes of hearing no noise he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Abby wasn't in the cabin. "Abby?" he asked. No answer.

Coming up out of the cabin, Jack checked topside. No Abby. Great, where did she go? He wondered where in the hell she's gone in the middle of the night. Frowning off at the end of the dock, he saw something come down out of the air. Abby hit the ground at the end of the dock to fly up the dock to land next to the boat, then hopped on.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked, not happy she'd been off by herself.

"Abby found the pink haired girl!" Abby announced, then frowned and added, "She's not very friendly, she told Abby to go home, she can handle the other men that are after her. She though Abby was after her too!"

"The graveyard fight," Jack said thoughtfully. "The one who you felt in the helicopter. She fought this girl and lost. This girl thought you were after her too."

"She was rude to Abby. Let's just leave her, Jack. She's not very nice," Abby said firmly.

Jack pulled Abby to him and hugged her. "She's being hunted, Abby," he said softly. "She had to be cautious of everyone. Don't take it personally, OK?"

"OK," Abby said and snuggled into him. She the noted the girl had walked out of range. "She's gone, she walked away to the south."

"Anywhere close to where you first sensed her?" Jack asked.

"Not close, but not really far away, either." Abby said, then added, "Can we not think any more about her tonight? Abby wants to get kissed and rubbed and go back to sleep with Jack."

"Sounds good to me too," Jack agreed.

.

The next morning, Jack and Abby set out again to go look for this girl to try and determine where she lived. Again, they searched for hours and found nothing. It was like this pink haired girl could disappear. Thinking about that, Jack asked, "Abby, how do you sense these other girls?"

Abby shrugged and said, "Abby just does."

"And they sense you," Jack concluded. He got a nod from her. Thoughtfully, he said, "So if you can't sense the pink haired girl, yet you know she's here someplace, then she is able to block your ability to sense her."

"How?" Abby asked.

"Let's look at this. You, and I figure her too, have mental powers," he reasoned. "So if she can somehow dull down or shield her mental powers, then you would no longer be able to sense her. Right?"

"Abby doesn't know. Maybe," Abby offered.

"It makes sense," Jack said, and explained, "You've sensed her twice. The first time when we first got here. we even got a triangulation on her position. The second time was in the middle of the night. You woke up and sensed her, right?"

Abby nodded.

"So that means she can block your sensing ability if she knows you're around. You sensed her twice by taking her by surprise. first by quickly showing up, the second by being awake when most people are sleeping. She wasn't expecting it, you caught her with her guard down. That tells me, you can do it too."

Abby frowned in thought briefly, then said, "Abby wants to know how she does that."

"Unless you can find her, you'll have to try and figure it out for yourself."

"Can Jack help Abby?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry Abby, I can give you clues, that's about it."

.

As long as Abby wore her straw hat, she didn't get noticed by people. They had been in the area a while, and Abby had her cell phone now, with Jack's number on speed dial. Jack got a little more comfortable about Abby going out on her own. Jack had found a few side items to generate more money. He became sure that however this job ended up, it was his last one. If nothing else, he didn't want to risk Abby.

While Jack worked electronic deals to hype up companies, then trade them off at a profit before bailing out, Abby walked around thinking about how to 'hide' herself from being sensed. Although she wasn't sure if it would work, she tried being meek, not wanting to be seen.

Striding along, Abby looked at the sidewalk and pretended she was invisible. She was sure it was working, no one seemed to pay any attention to her. She barely noticed the stairs coming down to meet the sidewalk.

A wailing cry sounded directly in front of Abby, coming from the stairs. For a brief instant, she saw a girl holding am extra arm by it's hand as she wailed out right before the girl plowed into her. Abby and the girl tumbled into the street. Quickly sitting up, Abby noted the other girl staring at her.

"Are you OK?" Abby asked.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl cried and blushed in embarrassment.

Aware of what was around her now, Abby saw her hat lying nearby, and the fake arm. She also turned upon sensing another girl. The girl in a ragged dress had light purple hair and horns on her head, and was missing an arm. Abby quickly asked, "Did you sense me?"

"No, Nana didn't know you were here," the girl said. She then looked at the arm. It slid over and lifted back up to plug into her shoulder socket.

"Wait! I sensed you before!" Abby said happily as she pointed at Nana. "You were in a helicopter!"

"Nana doesn't remember, Nana was in a lot of pain after Nana met Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?"

"The one Nana was sent to retrieve. But Lucy is stronger than Nana," Nana said sadly. With a scowl, Nana added, "If Nana sees Lucy again, Nana won't hold back!"

Abby got up and helped the other girl up, then drew her hat to her.

"I'm Mayu, sorry I ran into you," Mayu said and bowed.

Abby returned the bow and said, "I'm Abby. Why did you have Nana's arm? You weren't trying to steal it, were you?"

Mayu gaped at her. "No! I was trying to keep Nana from running away. Nana's hungry and needs food."

"Nana's arm came off when Mayu was tugging on Nana," Nana explained. "Lucy tore Nana's arms off and Papa made Nana new ones," Nana explained. Nana they eyed Abby and asked, "Did Abby come for Lucy?"

"Describe Lucy," Abby said.

"Lucy has horns like us, but Lucy has pink hair," Nana said.

"Yes! Abby saw Lucy a short time ago. Lucy was in a bad mood. She wouldn't come to Abby's island with her."

"Abby lives on that island, with Papa?" Nana asked.

"No! Abby's island only has one building, Jack's house," Abby explained. "We do have lots of trees and animals around. Mr. Iguana is nice unless you try to pick him up, then he whacks you with his tail."

.

Mayu listened to them and noted Nana and Abby looked similar. Abby was a little taller with darker purple hair, but their facial structure was the same. They also sounded similar in their voices and the way they talked. "Do Abby and Nana know each other?" she asked.

They both looked at her, then each other.

Abby pointed to Nana and asked, "Your name, you are seven?"

Nana nodded and said, "Abby isn't a number."

"No, Abby is what Jack named me because he said a number for name is stupid. I was Three."

Nana grinned. "Three! Papa said Three was Nana's older sister, but she died."

Abby frowned at her. "No, Abby didn't die, Jack came down out of the ceiling and took me away. Who's your Papa?"

"Everyone calls him Kurama."

"Kurama?" Abby cried. "He's a bad man, Nana."

Papa is not bad!" Nana replied, balling her fists.

"Is too!"

"Is NOT."

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Nana, it was long ago, but I do remember bits when Mama died. It was Kurama who did it!" Abby stated in a yell.

"Papa would not do that!" Nana yelled back.

"How did you loose your arms, Nana? What made Lucy so mad she tore your arms off?" Abby asked in a challenge.

"I was trying to get Lucy to come back home to the facility for Papa," Nana stated.

"No wonder Lucy did that," Abby cried at her. "How could you? You know how bad we were treated there. If Lucy escaped, good for Lucy! You should not try to force her to return."

"Nana got kicked out by Papa because Nana failed, it's Lucy's fault!" Nana yelled back.

"No, it's NANA's fault for trying to make her go back!" Abby retorted. "And maybe kicking Nana out was the best thing Kurama ever did for Nana!"

Huffing mad, Nana yelled, "Nana thinks Abby's Jack is the bad man!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW JACK!" Abby screamed at her.

A voice to the side loudly grumbled, "Will BOTH of you shut up!"

They all turned to see Lucy at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her head.

"Lucy," Nana said, her face turning stern to face off with her. "I won't loose this time!"

Returning her hard gaze, Lucy said, "So, you've come to finish our fight? There's not much more I can tear off you."

"I won't loose!" Nana stated and stepped towards Lucy.

"You will," Lucy stated and stepped towards Nana.

"Nana, stop it," Abby barked and stepped in front of Nana.

Mayu shot over and hugged Lucy. "Nyu, no!"

"Get off me," Lucy growled and tried to pry Mayu loose with her physical arms.

Crying, Mayu cried, "Please STOP IT ALREADY!"

When Mayu cried that, Lucy didn't see Mayu. She saw Kouta, crying because she'd just killed his father and sister. Her head hurt bad. She gripped her head that felt like it was going to explode, dropped to her knees and cried.

.

Kouta heard yelling and ran down the steps to see what was going on. At the bottom, Nyu was kneeling, bent low, holding her head and crying. Mayu was watching her, as was the Nana girl and another purple headed girl who had horns.

"Nyu!" Kouta cried and moved to tend to her.

Nyu turned to him, Nana gasped, afraid Lucy was going to attack him.

Glopping on Kouta, arms around his neck, Lucy cried, "Kouta! I like Kouta, I like Kouta!"

Watching this, Abby noted she could no longer sense Lucy. Lucy was clinging tight to Kouta and crying.

Mayu got herself together and said, "Kouta, Nana's really hungry, that's why she attacked Nyu. Can she please have something to eat?"

"Huh?" Nana asked, eyeing Mayu.

"I'm sure we can find something. Come on Nana." He then looked at Abby and asked, "Another horned girl?"

"I'm Abby Normal. Can I talk to you ... after all of you eat?"

Kouta itched the back of his head. "Your name is Abby Normal?" he asked.

"It is! Jack gave it to me," Abby beamed.

"Well... come on up," Kouta said with a sigh.

.

When they all went into the dinning room of the Maple Inn to eat, Abby stayed out in the entryway and called Jack.

"Hey Abby, you OK?"

"I found her, Jack, along with the other girl. Lucy, the pink haired girl acts strange. She'll be meaner, and I can feel her, then she acts all innocent, and I can't. Nana came from the place I did, but she thinks that guy Kurama is her Papa, but he isn't. Jack, I think they are both brain-damaged."

"Possible," he agreed. "Are they safe where they are?"

"I think so, but if armed men come, they might not be. Seeing how much Nana thinks of that Kurama, he might have more of us he's tricked to come after Nana and Lucy," Abby explained.

"You want to get them out of there."

"I do," Abby agreed.

"Abby, we can't force them, you might get hurt. See what you can do to get them to come willingly. I'll look for a good place to stash them. There are entire towns inland that aren't inhabited. I'm sure we can find a place for them."

"Ok, Abby will tell them. Keep the bed warm for me?"

"Absolutely. I won't even lock the door until you're back."

"See you soon, Jack."

"Bye, sweetie."

It took until he hung up for Abby to realized what he said. Jack called her 'sweetie'. She let out a happy giggle

Hearing Nana yell, Abby ran to the dinning room. Nana was standing up. At the end of the table, Lucy was holding a bowl of rice up to her with an innocent sounding "Nyu?"

The lady Abby hadn't met yet, said, "Nyu heard Nana was angry because she was hungry, so she's offering Nana her bowl of rice."

Nana looked at Lucy, Nana bowed deeply and said. "I'm sorry. I attacked Lucy and I'm sorry. please forgive me."

Nana sat back down and said, "I'm fine, please eat."

Abby walked in. She dug in her pocket and asked, "Who's the leader of this house?"

Kouta scratched his head and said, "I guess I am."

Abby pulled out the 50,000 yen she had and handed it to him. "Then please take this and make sure Nana eats good."

Their eyes opened wide. "But ..." Kouta stuttered.

"Please take it for Nana's and Lucy's care," Abby said and put it in Kouta's hand.

The girl beside her whispered, "Yes Kouta, take it!"

"Abby will do that for Nana?" Nana asked.

Abby nodded. To Kouta, Abby said, "Abby will give you her phone number. If you ever need help, you call Abby. Especially of anyone comes looking for Nana or Lucy." She pulled out her phone and punched up her number and showed it to Kouta.

"Why?" Mayu asked.

Abby smiled at Mayu, then Lucy and Nana. Answering Mayu, she said, "Abby never wants to see Nana or Lucy chained naked to walls and be shot at by canons again. Lucy and my sister deserve better than that."

"What!" Yuka asked, eyes wide.

"Jack got Abby out of there. Abby will be forever grateful to him for that," Abby explained. "Abby doesn't like hurting anyone, but if those people come for Lucy or Nana again, Abby will kill every single one of them. Abby knows Jack will help too. We have escaped, and Abby will not see them going back into that hell."

Seeing Kouta had her number, Abby bowed and said, "Have a good night. Abby and Jack have hunting to do." she turned and walked out.

Nana suddenly jumped up calling "Wait!"

Abby turned to have Nana run into her. "Don't go!" Nana cried, hugging her.

Abby hugged Nana then said, "Please be nice to them and watch over them. Please, Nana?"

"Stay so Nana can be with Abby too," Nana begged.

With a gentle smile, Abby said, "Abby has a job to do with Jack. Nana needs to stay here and be safe." She petted Nana's head then kissed her forehead.

"Nyuuu!" Lucy got up and ran over to hug Abby. She tried to tug Abby back to the table.

"So sorry, I must go. I'll be back, OK?" Abby explained. She turned and left before anyone else could try to stop her.

Abby left the Maple Inn feeling a sense of determination. She was not going to let anything happen to this family. She also felt confident Jack would also be right beside her.

.

While Abby was out, Jack checked his weapons supply. Lifting a hatch in the floor of the bedroom, Jack looked over his small armory. Two 9MM auto pistols with silencers, two .50 semi-auto pistols, three long guns, a .30-06 bolt action sniper rifle, M-14 with full auto (also .30-06) and an M-16 (.223). He had 1000 rounds of .30-06 for the two larger rifles and another 500 rounds for the M-16. Six boxes of 9MM, and .50 cal pistol ammo. Unless he was going to be fighting a war, he had enough for almost any situation.

Unlike the speedy, light .223 rounds that killed from shock, the .30-06 rounds were more like throwing rocks. One thing Jack learned was that body armor was designed to prevented penetration. While that worked well against lighter 'fast' ammunition, heavier rounds didn't need to penetrate. It was like hitting someone with a sledgehammer. Get hit with a 200 grain bullet, and that person was going down, body armor or no. All body armor would do was keep all the energy against the skin to ram into the body and break bones. OK, the person wouldn't have his insides blasted apart, but he would be beaten to death.

After he checked his armory and put the floor back down, Jack opened the most forward space in the point of the bow. In the small triangular space that was his explosives locker, he had three bricks of C-4, 100 feet of det cord, half a dozen detonators and two feet of fuse that burned at an inch a minute. Not super accurate but cheap and reliable.

Getting a dinner ready, Jack also checked his regular supplies. They were going to need to refill on water and some food items, but other than the normal consumables, they were good. The engines were in good shape, and the six smoke canisters were OK. On the outside of the boat, the smoke canister openings looked like engine exhausts on the upper outside of the hull. All they did was ignite, or shoot out the canisters that produced a thick, white smoke that would fog up the area to make visibility very low.

Jack also made sure all the curtains in the cabin were closed. Abby had stayed dressed all day today, which was unusual for her. The moment she got inside he knew clothes were coming off.

.

Abby returned to the boat and gave Jack her news of finding where Lucy lived and Nana, who was her younger sister. While Abby explained she put her shorts in the hamper along with her shirt. Jack got their bowls of noodles and chunks of marinated chicken and joined Abby half sitting up on his bed. Jake sat down with her and Abby shifted to lean back against him.

"Abby's sister Nana was fooled by people on the bad island," Abby said with a frown. "She thinks Kurama is her Papa. He's not. He's the one who killed Mama."

"Sounds like a bad man," Jake noted.

"He is! He made Nana try to fight Lucy, that's the one Jack is looking for. Nana tried to get her to go back, they ended up in a fight and Nana got her arms tore off. Remember that blood we found in the cemetery place?"

"I do," Jack said as he thought. "So this Kurama is brainwashing young girls."

Abby nodded and scooped in a mouthful of noodles and chicken. "Jack should go after Kurama," she said with a mouthful.

Jack couldn't help but look down at Abby, who was mostly naked. He was used to seeing her, and he was liking what he saw. "Abby, that may be a bigger operation than I can handle."

Abby looked up at him, giving him an unobstructed view of her. "Abby will help," she said.

"Abby, I'm suppose to look out for you, not get you in danger," Jack told her.

Abby frowned at him and asked, "And how does Jack think Abby feels when Jack does that? Abby wants to make sure Jack is safe too!"

Abby the sat up farther and put her bowl on the shelf above the bed, which put her breasts in his face. She then sat on his lap facing him, her hands on his shoulders. Casting him a firm look, she said, "Jack looks after Abby, but Abby wants to look after Jack too! If Jack has a job, Abby will go with Jack. Would Jack let Abby go off alone if there was danger?"

"Not willingly," Jack said. He moved to put his bowl up on the shelf, but Abby was pinning him in place. She did it for him. Again, her breasts were in his face. Her right nipple was all but touching his lips. He gave it a short suckle.

Abby sat back down fast and cast Jack a shocked look. Suddenly, Jack felt bad. "Sorry," he said, "it was right there," he explained weakly.

"Jack likes that?" Abby asked quietly.

"I do," he admitted, "But..."

Abby knelt back up to put her chest in his face again, and held the back of his head. "Then do it again, Abby really liked that!"

Jack did, taking her nipple in his mouth and gently suckling and licking on it. Abby let out sweet sounding coos and petted his head. A couple minutes later she laid her head on his and kissed him on the head. Softly, she said, "Jack can do that whenever Jack wants."

Jack realized he was petting her sides as she nursed on her, He moved and lowered them to lay down. Looking into her blushing face, he said, "Abby, if we keep going ... I won't be able to hold back any more."

"Then don't," Abby said softly. "Abby wants to make Jack happy."

Jack kissed her deeply, "Abby, I do love you," he said, then proceeded to show her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Jack and Abby walked down the street holding hands. Wearing her straw hat and a light knee length summer dress, Abby was showing Jack the way to the Maple Inn. Coming to steps going up off the street, she pointed and sang, "This way." She then pulled him up the stairs.

"Abby, easy!" Jack complained. He swore she was trying to trip him by yanking him quickly up the stairs. Abby did slow some, allowing him to keep his footing.

"It's right up here," Abby said, pointing the way.

Jack got to the top of the stairs to see the sidewalk went flat and straight, bushes on one side and a wall on the other. A door in the wall slid open and a lighter purple haired girl poked her head out. The girl grew a smile and came out, arms wide open. "ABBY!"

"NANA!" Abby cried in return. The girls met in a big hug.

"Nana, this is Jack, remember I told you about Jack? We live on a boat when we're away from our island," Abby rattled off.

"Nana lives here now with Kouta, Yuka, Mayu and Nyu! Nana takes baths with Mayu, it feels really good to take a hot bath! Nana wants Abby to join us, Nana thinks Abby will really like it too! And we can eat ice cream, that is sooo good, but don't eat it too fast or you'll get a headache."

"That's great, Nana! Abby is happy Nana has a nice place to live."

Jack listened to them. To him, between the similarities in their faces and speech patterns, he had no doubt the were sisters. Nana led Abby in the gate, rattling on about her home, the Maple Inn.

Jack followed them and intended on introducing himself to the young man and the other girl that was there, but Nana drowned him out with, "Abby, Jack, this is Kouta, that's Mayu, she's my friend!"

"nyu?" the girl Jack knew as Lucy asked as she poked her head out, then ran out to hide behind Kouta and peek over his shoulder.

Studying her, Jack remembered what Abby said about their encounter. This wasn't the same girl, at least mentally.

"Hi," Kouta offered.

"Hi, Kouta," Jack replied. "What's wrong with Lucy there?"

Mayu piped up with, "That's not Lucy, that's Nyu. Lucy is her other personality."

"They did that to her, huh?" Jack asked unhappily.

"That's just how she is," Kouta said defensively.

"No, boy, someone did that to her. The same people who shot canon balls at Abby, and must likely Nana too," Jack told him.

"We're not suppose to talk about that!" Nana told him in a yell.

"Because Kurama doesn't want anyone to know he chains girls naked against a concrete wall then shoots canon at them," Jack replied in a hard tone.

Turning red in anger, Nana said, "Papa doesn't do that!"

"Then who does? Jack asked.

"Nana doesn't know! Papa comes in to stop them," Nana insisted.

"But Kurama never let you go, did he?" Abby asked. "That was, until he let you go to try to take Lucy back there."

"What?" Kouta asked weakly. "Nyu ... Nana?"

"They were chained naked to a wall and shot at with a canon, just as I was," Abby stated.

"Abby can't talk about that!" Nana said in a loud whine. "Papa said we can never talk about that!"

"Because your Papa doesn't want to go to jail," Jack said in a hard tone.

"ohhhh!" Nana whined and balled her fists in frustration.

"Nyuuu!" Lucy whined from behind Kouta and held onto him.

Jack pointed at Nyu and said, "Let me guess, she's had a bad head wound, hasn't she?"

Kouta nodded. "She did when we found her on the beach. She wasn't wearing anything."

"That is how those people keep these girls. Chained up and naked," Jack explained. "A hard hit in the head can also cause the dual personality that she seems to have also. Kouta, these girls have been treated worse than animals. They've all be whacked in the head with canon balls. Now the ones who did it don't want anyone to know, so they are trying to get these girls back. Alive or dead doesn't matter. I heard dead is preferable."

"We'll just keep Nana and Nyu inside ..." Kouta started.

Jack interrupted him with, "The bounty on that girl behind you is ten million US dollars. That's around a billion Yen. Keeping them inside won't be enough. Someone is going to come looking for them. These people are not going to ask nice, either."

"How do you know that?" Kouta asked, frowning at him.

"Because Jack was paid to find Lucy," Abby stated.

Kouta gaped at him.

"Yeah, boy. Lucky for you I have Abby, so I know what your girl there and Nana went through. The rest of the hunters coming won't know and won't care if they did know. Not to mention I'm sure the army, or some military force is looking for them too. They find you and it's over. They might let you and Mayu live, or since you know these girls, they may kill you to keep you quiet," Jack said in a heavy tone.

"Kouta?" came a weak voice. It was Yuka just outside the door, gripping her hands together and looking scared.

Kouta swallowed and asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Hide," Jack stated. "I got a plan I'm working on. One is to get you all where no one will find you. After that, see what it will take to expose the ones behind this cruelty. First things first. How about an island vacation."

"Yes, at Jack Land!" Abby cheered.

"I own half the island I live on," Jack explained to Kouta. "It's in the Okinawa prefecture, hardly any fishing boats ever pass there. it's far enough away and isolated enough where you should be safe there until we get more permanent arrangements."

"But ... Yuka and I have college," Kouta protested.

"Didn't say you had to go, just saying what would be best," Jack told him. "Go or not, I can't let Lucy or Nana get caught by any of the ones looking for them."

"Yes, take Nyu and Nana," Yuka said quickly.

Kouta eyed Yuka then Jack. He asked, "How do I know you won't turn them in and collect the reward?"

Jack pointed to Abby. "Do you really think Abby would let me do that? Nana is her sister."

Looking scared, Lucy/Nyu hugged Kouta. Mayu and Nana looked at each other, then looked at Kouta. "Kouta," Mayu asked meekly, "If Nana has to go, we should go with her."

"Kouta," Nyu whined and hugged him tighter.

Jack could see Lucy/Nyu, or whoever she was, was not going to anywhere without Kouta. To Kouta, he said, "You need to answer yourself a question. What's more important, your college or her life?"

"Just take Nyu with you!" Yuka cried, balling her fists.

"Look at her. She's not going anywhere without Kouta," Jack said. "Besides, it's Kouta's decision, not yours."

On a different track, Nana asked, "Abby, can Nana come see your boat?"

Jack noticed Abby looking at him hopefully. "Sure, don't forget to put a hat on," he told her. Jack then returned his attention to Kouta and said, "Abby is how I found you so quickly, but know that more are coming and like I said, they aren't going to be nice. I'll give you some time to think it over. Don't take too long though."

"Kouta, Nana and Mayu want to go see Abby's boat," Nana said excitedly.

"nyu?" Nyu asked, looking at the girls.

.

All the Maple Inn residents ended up going to the docks with Jack and Abby. Nana and Mayu wanted to see the boat, Nyu was curious, Kouta went also, having never seen a big boat close up, and Yuka went because everyone else was.

Abby was quick to show Nana and Mayu how she could steer and navigate the boat. She had a good time telling them about the compass and using that, maps and 'dead reckoning' to know where they were, even when they were out on the ocean surrounded by water with no land in sight. Nana sat holding the steering wheel called a 'helm'. Once Abby imparted her knowledge onto Nana, who now thought Abby was super-smart, they went below so Abby could show them the galley, washroom and bunk room.

While the girls all went down below, Jack stayed with Kouta topside and showed him the map. Pointing as he explained, Jack, said, "Down here, but north of the Okinawan main island, is my island. It's off the beaten track. Remote enough that no one has reason to come looking for you there. There are abandoned towns inland on Honshu, but they are also easily accessed. This island isn't. The reef that runs most of the way around the island helps protect against unwanted visitors also. Just so you know."

"We have to go to college, Kouta said nervously.

"Sure, kid," Jack said with a fake smile.

Defensively, Kouta said, "Besides, no one knows where we live, so it should be fine. We will be careful."

Jack knew the look in Kouta's eyes. He wasn't accepting they were on the edge of being in deep shit. He was pretending Jack was making things worse than they really were. He was blocking out the danger like an ostrich with it's head in the sand. If he didn't see it, it wasn't real.

"King to Rook." The radio said.

Jack frowned at it. Their timing was horrible.

"King to Rook, are pieces set up?" the radio asked.

"Who's that?" Kouta asked.

Jack shrugged. "Not sure. I hear him on once in a while and another guy. I think they are playing chess over the short wave. It gets irritating at times, I think there is real information coming on then I hear that," he said with a snort.

Kouta grinned at him briefly, then asked, "Can't you turn the radio off?"

"Wish I could," Jack told him. "As long as the boat's in the water, that radio has to stay on. Maritime rules," Jack explained.

Not knowing any better, Kouta only nodded in understanding.

Nana came running up the steps from below and happily said, "Kouta! There is a tiny house on this boat! Abby has a kitchen, bathroom and everything! There's even a closet that has skis, and fun stuff in it. The fishing poles they got are BIG!"

Appearing behind her, Abby said, "We live on this boat for days at a time. We have to watch how much water we use so Jack and I shower together."

Kouta and Yuka looked at Jack. He pretended not to see their stares. He focused on Abby and asked, "Speaking of water, how's the holding tank?"

Abby blinked and said, "Let me check," and disappeared below.

"You folks want to go for a cruise?" Jack asked.

"Nana does!" Nana said eagerly.

"Nyu!" Lucy cried.

"We won't have to take a shower, right?" Yuka asked and glanced at Kouta.

Jack laughed and said, "I was thinking about a run to Endoshima island and back. Takes about an hour or so."

"Yeah, OK," Kouta agreed.

Abby came up from below and said, "Jack, the water tank is seven eights full. We should be good for a while."

"Thanks, Abby. We're going to head out for a short run. Plot me a course for Endoshima island. Make it good, you're driving," he told her.

Abby beamed him a smile and said, "Abby will! Come on Nana, Abby will show you how to plot a course!" She ran back down, Nana and Mayu followed her.

"How long has Abby been with you?" Yuka asked.

Jack frowned and said, "A little short of five years. She is a little odd, but a nice girl. Smart too." Looking at Kouta, he said, "I had a job to check out that island they came from. I found Abby there and got her out. You do know, if these people find Nana or Lucy, they will be forced to go back there, or killed."

Kouta looked away. Yuka frowned deeply at him and asked, "Can't we call the police?"

"I don't trust the police," Kouta stated heavily.

"First smart thing you've said," Jack told him. "No one is to be trusted. That's why I want to get you away from the mainland. Too many people want their 10 million."

"And you don't?" Kouta asked.

Jack eyed him and said, "Son, if I wanted to take Lucy and Nana back, I would have done it by now. You seem to forget Nana is Abby's sister. Abby wants them taken to safety, so that's what's going to happen."

Kouta then thought about 'taking a short tour' out to Endoshima island. They would be helpless if he was really taking them to turn them in. He grabbed Nyu's hand and walked back onto the dock.

"Kouta?" Yuka asked.

"It's Ok, Yuka, go if you want. I'm taking Nyu home," Kouta told her.

"Kouta?" Yuka asked, looking stressed.

Jack let out a sigh. Yuka looked like she was being left behind. "Yuka, right?" he asked. "You can come or go. Either way, I think Nana and Abby want some time together. I'll watch them and Mayu for you."

Yuka looked at Kouta on the dock, walking away holding Nyu's hand. She then looked down where Nana and Mayu went, then back at Kouta and Nyu. She let out a whine, then ran onto the dock and caught up to Kouta and Nyu. Upon reaching them, she chided Kouta for holding Nyu's hand.

"Abby has a float plan ready," she announced coming up, holding a map.

"Great," Jack beamed. "So, Captain Abby, when do we set sail?"

Abby looked at Jack and said, "We don't have sails, we have engines."

.

Abby had a great time Showing Nana and Mayu how to drive a boat. She called the harbor Master and registered her float plan. She started the engines and watched the gauges for oil, temperature and fuel level, then announced "Cast off all lines!"

Jake pulled in the forward line, then the rear. "Lines cast off," he told her.

Nana eyed him with a finger on her lip. "But, Jack brought then on, Jack didn't throw them off."

"Cast off means to untie the boat," Abby explained.

"Then why didn't Abby say that?" Nana asked.

A finger in the air, Abby said, "We're on a boat, so we use boat-speak." She put the boat in reverse and slowly backed away from the dock.

Nana was impressed that Abby could drive this big boat. Leaving the harbor, Abby sped up. Leaving the land behind, Abby pulled her shirt off and wrapped it on her head.

Mayu's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?" she cried at Abby.

Abby looked at her and said, "I'm driving the boat. We're on course at 085 until we have traveled fifteen more minutes at 20 knots. Then Abby will turn to 176 and head straight for Endoshima Island."

"I mean, why did you take your shirt off!" Mayu cried at her.

"Abby uses it to keep sun and sweat out of Abby's eyes, plus the wind feels really good!" Abby said happily.

Flustered at Abby's lack of modesty, Mayu said, "But ... Jack will see your boobs!" she hissed.

Abby eyed her and asked, "So? What's wrong with that?"

"But ... but..." Mayu stuttered, red faced.

"Abby's right this feels good!" Nana announced.

Mayu looked back to see Nana also had tied her shirt on her head like a bandana and was holding her arms out to the side with a big smile on her face.

"NANA!" Mayu cried.

"Try it, Mayu, this does feel great!" Nana beamed at her.

Jack laughed as he monitored Abby's driving. "Abby do you remember the Mariner's motto?"

Abby bobbed her head and exclaimed, "Only at sea can we truly be free!"

Mayu blushed and folded her arms over her chest tight as if her top might come off.

Jack had yet to share GPS positioning with Abby. He watched the numbers tick down and said, "You're coming up on your turn, Abby."

"Abby sees," she replied, watching the clock. She turned in an easy arc and settled onto 176.

Nana stood beside Abby who was at the helm, Jack was on Abby's other side watching the GPS positioning and keeping a lookout for other boats. Mayu sat behind them, trying to ignore Abby and Nana's lack of modesty.

"What's that?" Nana asked, pointing ahead of them.

Abby looked at the thing sticking up in the distance, then looked at Jack. Jack pointed to the map and said, "Find it on the map. That should tell you what it is."

Abby did, scrutinizing the map then looked at the compass then the thing growing on the horizon. "That's Endoshima island! It's just ahead."

"How far?" Jack asked.

Abby figured where they should be, and walked calipers on the map. "Eight kilometers, and at 20 knots, we should be there in another fifteen minutes," she concluded.

"Roughly," Jack agreed, "but a knot is not the same as kilometer, is it?" he asked her.

"No, a knot is one and a half kilometers," Abby replied. "Ahh, Abby sees, Abby didn't change knots into kilometers an hour."

"You have to keep that in mind. Also, see the boats ahead, you're going to have to slow down and make sure you don't hit anything," Jack told her.

"There are knots in the water?" Nana asked, looking confused.

Abby proudly explained. "One knot is a nautical mile. It's longer than a regular mile, and much longer than a kilometer so if you're using knots to figure distance, you have to convert to figure kilometers an hour, if your map uses kilometers."

Nana looked at Abby in awe. "Abby is really smart!"

"Jack taught me," Abby beamed back.

"Girls! put your shirts on, we're coming towards land," Jack told them. Jack steered as Abby unfurled her shirt and donned it.

Jack watched closely as Abby moved into the boat traffic around the island. He pointed out the buoys warning of shallow water and instructed Abby more on the rules of the road. Abby did well. Abby took pictures of the island then had Jack take a picture of her, Nana and Mayu standing on the bow with the island in the background.

They motored around for a half hour and passed under the dual bridges to the island as they circled it, Abby getting pictures of everything. Jack noted a few men were paying attention to them. When they left, he had Abby head straight out to sea at 092.

"Jack, why don't we just go back the way we came?" Abby asked.

Jack grinned at her and asked, "Now what fun would that be? Head out on 092 at 20 knots for 25 minutes. Then you can plot a course for the harbor. Let's see how close you can get."

Pointing a finger in the air, Abby announced, "Abby will get us there!"

"And don't forget the 4 knot south to north ocean current," he added.

"Abby knows," she replied defensively.

Once again as they headed out to sea, shirts came off to form head bands. Mayu pretended not to see. Mayu was impressed though that Abby was able to drive a boat on open ocean with no land in sight and know where she was. When they came close to land again, they were all but pointed right at the harbor entrance.

.

Right after Abby left to walk Nana and Mayu home, Jack got on the radio.

"Rook to King, touching piece, deciding the most strategic move."

He waited a couple minutes, then a reply came back.

"King to Rook, go for checkmate."

Jack figured that might happen. Checkmate was elimination, no options. They wanted Lucy dead.

"Rook to King, will report when game ends in mate."

Jack wasn't going to kill Lucy. The poor girl wasn't currently lucid enough to know what she was doing. The thing was, the execution order was out. Whoever was out there looking for her, was now looking to kill, and Kouta didn't see a problem with staying where they were.

"Damn it!" Jack spat. He had two high priority things to do. Get those girls to safety, then find the one paying for the contract and eliminate them. From what he knew, they had to be on that island he got Abby from. He sat down to plan. Richardson wasn't going to be happy.

.

The next day, Nana was feeding Wanta with Mayu, talking about their boat ride when a helicopter flew overhead and Nana felt a strong, evil presence that was coming to kill her.

.

Abby and Jack were inland at a restaurant when Abby felt the presence. She looked out the window. She saw the buildings across the street, but that was all. "Jack, there's trouble," she said, staring off in the direction it came from.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"Another of us. They want to kill Nana," Abby said scrunching her face up.

Jack raised his hand and said, "Check, please."

Abby was anxious, fidgeting nervously. Jack paid the check. They went outside and hailed a cab. Abby kept looking off in the direction she'd felt the presence.

"Do you know where?" Jack asked.

"No. Only that we're getting closer. Abby is not sure in the city we are. Abby will need a map."

Jack looked out at the street signs. He got the road and intersection coming up and asked, "Direction, relative."

Abby focused and said, "050 ... about."

Three intersections later, he asked, "Direction, relative."

"030, about, Abby can't be sure."

"Just remember what they are," Jack told her. At a major intersection, Jack waited until the turned and had the road name, then asked, "Direction, relative."

Abby frowned and said, "Just left of North, say 350 ... maybe?"

Jack had her mark two more places before they returned to the docks. He paid the cabby, then went into the store and got a street map of Kamakura and Yokohama.

Going back to the boat, Jack spread the map out and found the streets, and the intersections. He figured out the way they were headed in the cab, then asked Abby for the direction she'd sensed. He drew a line from the intersection to the edge of the map. He put all the points and lines down.

"They are all over the place," Abby said, looking at the map. "There is no point where all the lines meet.

"You were giving estimated directions," Jack reminder her. "Every single line may be off by five or even ten degrees. There won't be a single point, BUT there will be a place where all, or most of the lines come close together."

Jack and Abby studied the map. Abby frowned in frustration, "The lines are close only after they are over the water!" she said in a whine.

"True," Jack said, then noted a dual road left the bottom edge of the map. "Abby, do you know of any place where two bridges close together leave the mainland?" he asked and pointed at the spot.

Abby looked at it, then she cried, "She's on Endoshima island!"

"You got her," Jack stated. "Now, we get ready and see what we can do about her."

.

It was getting late afternoon by the time they figured out where to go, and slipped away from the dock. Before they left, Jack told the harbor Master they were leaving, and got two days of docking fees back. He had the feeling they were not going to be returning here.

Jack got his guns and the explosives out. setting them out on the table just before the stairs, he went up and sat by Abby who was driving with her shirt around her head. He put an arm around her and said, "Abby, this isn't going to be a joy ride. If you want to go find Nana and keep her safe, I'll pull in and drop you off."

Abby shook her head. "No, Jack. The girl Abby sensed is after Nana. She is very strong, Abby doesn't think Abby can beat her, let alone Nana. Jack needs to help Abby and Nana. Jack knows more about these things than Abby does. And if we ... live, Abby wants to cuddle tight with Jack."

Abby was scared. It was obvious by her stiffness and the tone of her voice. "I'm saying I will take care of it," Jack offered.

"No, Abby won't leave Jack to fight her alone," Abby said firmly.

"You're ready to fight?" Jack asked.

"Abby is," Abby stated firmly.

"Then turn out to sea. I'll show you how to shoot a gun and what to do to set off explosives."

.

Jack showed Abby how to load, aim and fire and reload each weapon. She handled the silenced pistol well and the M-16. The M-14 she had to use her invisible arms due to the weight and recoil of the weapon. Surprisingly, Abby could handle the M-16 the same way. She could even aim it pretty good.

Setting timers and detonators, Abby learned how to plant explosives. Jack had her set a small charge then throw it overboard. They waited as it timed it down, it went off underwater 30 seconds later just as it should, shooting up a column of water. By the time they were finished, they had drifted 25 knots north on the current and it was getting dark. This time Jack took the wheel and made Abby put her shirt on. There'd be no time for foolishness when they reached Endoshima island.

Another thing that was new to Abby was the radio head sets. They each had one with a boom mike on a discrete channel. Jack drove full throttle towards their goal making a large bow wake that splashed up water and made thr bow jump on every wave they hit. Abby was squatted on the mid ship deck near the bow. Hitting waves that bounced them up and down she held onto the rails with her arms as she held the fully loaded M-14 with her invisible arms.

Closing to see the lights of Endoshima Island, Abby searched. "Jack! Abby senses Lucy, but no evil girl."

"Where's Lucy?"

"Straight ahead ... about 005 relative. I think she's walking onto the bridge," Abby said.

Jack looked in his binoculars as he slowed some to get a stable view. "She is ... There's armed men behind barriers in front of her ... more men coming from behind. Abby, you're going to have to shoot at those men, are you OK with that?"

"Abby is! Just tell Abby what to do."

"I will, and Abby, keep in mind we have one chance at this."


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

It was with mixed emotions that Lucy had with Kouta regaining his memory. She was glad he remembered her, but also sad that he remembered what she had done. An emotional wreck, she'd sat with Kouta and explained as well as she could. Kouta wanted her to stay. He confessed to her. Even though she had killed his sister and father right in front of him, he didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to go either. If things were different, she wanted to stay with Kouta forever.

But that could not happen. She was made to kill humans, to infect people with her vectors. As long as she was alive, Kouta would not be safe. That was why she could not stay with him. She had to let those men kill her to keep Kouta safe. That was the only thing she could do, sacrifice herself so Kouta was able to live his life. That was how she was going to prove her love for Kouta.

Walking onto the bridge, Lucy heard the mass of men tryng to stay quiet as they followed her. He heard their boots as they hurring into position, she even heard a boat somewhere. Her senses were super-sharp. She also realized she felt another diclonius closing quickly.

What? Who was that? Lucy turned her head to look. A white bow wave was on the dark water, coming straight at her. As it closed, she saw a dsclonius holding a gun on the front. The scene was so odd, she stared. Was that diclonius here to kill her too? If so, why use a gun?

"READY!" an amplified voice yelled. She saw the diclonius tense.

"AIM!" the voice yelled. The Diclonius jumped high off the front of the boat and pointed her gun at the men behind Lucy. It looked like the boat was going to ram the bridge.

"FIRE!" The voice demanded.

Along with the soldiers, the diclonius opened up with what had to be a machinegun. She shot a burst behind Lucy, then quickly shifted to shoot in front of her as she flew at Lucy.

Chaos reined as bullets flew everywhere. A few men were hit by Abby's bullets, knocking them to the ground. The soldiers bullets flew at Lucy and the flying diclonius. Instinctively, Lucy's vectors formed a shield around her. The diclonius now over Lucy let our another blast of gunfire. Lucy shot her vectors out and away to remove the shield and let herself be killed.

A single bullet came to knock off her remaining horn. Most of the soldiers were now taking cover from the return fire. Voices cried out and shouted as bullets zipped past her.

Vectors wrapped around Lucy. She was jerked off her feet to fly off the bridge. Above her came another short burst.

They fell and instead of landing in the water, Lucy landed on the boat. Face down on the body of the moving boat, Lucy looked up in shock to see they were speeding away from the bridges. Thick smoke was pouring out both sides of the boat to cover the water behind them and to the sides. Over her, Abby cried out, "Yay, we DID IT!"

Over the roar of the engines, Jack yelled, "Abby, she'd hurt, get her below and bandaged." He turned the boat and headed out to sea.

Confused and not knowing what was happening, Lucy felt vectors lift her up. She was floated back by the driver and down a short set of stairs into a lit cabin. She was dropped in a bed.

Abby threw the gun in the other bed and grabbed a first aide kit. "Abby will get those wounds bandaged up," she announced.

Staring at her, Lucy asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's an Abby Normal rescue!" Abby told her proudly with a big grin. "Now just lay still. I'll get you fixed up, then Abby and Jack are going to get those men on that island."

"What?" Lucy asked, staring at her with a confused look.

Wearing a grin, Abby said, "Those guys with the guns sure were surprised when Abby shot at THEM! A few fell down, others ducked and they were shooting all over the place! I think a couple shot each other," she said and giggled. Getting bandage pads out, Abby clapped them to the raw wounds where Lucy's horns used to be, then wrapped her head up.

"The anti-infection stuff is on the pads, so when you stop bleeding, you should be OK, Abby will get you some aspirin for the headache you got," Abby explained then went over to the sink and got Lucy a cup of water.

Sitting up, Lucy eyed her for a moment then said, "I've seen you before."

Abby nodded. "Yup! Lucy was not nice to Abby, but Jack explained people were after Lucy so that was why Lucy acted mean." She held out the cup and a few aspirin to Lucy. "Here, take these."

Lucy wasn't sure what just happened, but she realized she was away from that bridge and alive. "Why did you save me?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Huh?" Abby asked.

"You ... yanked me off that bridge, WHY?" Lucy asked, glaring at her.

"They were going to kill Lucy," Abby said meekly.

"Take me back!" Lucy barked and pounded the bed with a fist. "You had no right to yank me away!"

Abby stared at Lucy for a moment, then said, "Abby thinks Jack is right. Lucy's head is all messed up."

With a look of desperation, Lucy launched herself over onto the other bed, grabbed the M-14 and pointed it at Abby. "Take me back now!"

Abby pointed at the gun and said, "Abby used all the bullets. It's empty."

"Then I'll beat you with it!" Lucy growled. She took a step, then was frozen in place. She recognized what it was, Abby was holding her with her vectors. Lucy didn't have hers. She let out a wail of frustration.

The engine drone lowered. Jack came down the stairs. He looked at them and said, "We're away, no one following us. So, what going on down here?"

Abby pointed at Lucy and said, "Lucy is crazy. We save Lucy, and she is angry at Abby and Jack for it."

"You fools!" Lucy spat at them. "I went there to die! I will not be used to make a world where Kouta cannot live! I won't be a pawn is some sadistic plan!"

Jack and Abby looked at each other.

"Abby doesn't know what Lucy's talking about. Does Jack?"

"Not a clue," Jack replied.

Tears of frustration and rage leaked down Lucy's cheeks. Her voice was a growl. "I was made to destroy humanity! I tried to escape my fate, but I can't! If you let me live, I will be the death of you all!"

"Oh, bullshit!" Jack said with a snort. Hands on his hips, he eyed Lucy for a moment then said, "Abby, I'm taking us home. We can't attack that place where they were keeping you with this nut job on board. It would be too dangerous." He turned and said, "Abby, make sure she doesn't hurt herself, or us."

"Abby will."

Lucy sat down and cried, burying her face in her fists. Her vectors were gone yet she was still alive. Worse yet, she really missed Kouta.

.

For the next three days as they traveled to 'Jack land', Lucy calmed down, but became depressed and did noting but sit and stare out at the ocean. When she was hungry to the point she couldn't stand it, she'd eat some. Other than that she just watched the ocean. Abby with her shirt on her head, tended to Lucy and made sure she didn't do something nuts like try to jump overboard

Their last day at sea, Jack saw Lucy sitting in her place in the back of the boat, watching the water. Abby was driving, so Jack went back and sat down by her.

"Hey!" Jack said as he sat, which made Lucy break her dazed stare to look at him. "What's this shit about you have to destroy the world?" he asked.

Lucy let out a snort. "Not the world. Just all humans," she said in a dull tone.

"How would you do that?" he asked.

Lucy cast him a glance. In her flat tone, she said, "All I have to do is touch someone with my vectors, and they will have children like me."

"Like you how?" Jack prodded.

"They will be Diclonius like me."

"You mean miserable and crazy?" he asked.

Lucy shot him a glare. "I killed Kouta's sister and father right on front of him, don't think I won't kill you!" she snapped.

"The Kouta you were living with? When was this?" Jack asked.

Lucy turned back to watch the ocean go by.

"If you did that, then why were you living with him?" Jack prodded.

"Kouta had lost his memory. I didn't live with them on purpose. I ... blacked out and woke up to find myself with him and ... that girl," Lucy said in a huff. "Kouta ... finally remembered..." she stopped speaking and let out a sniffle.

Jack noted a tear run down her cheek before the breeze blew it away. "Did you know you have a split personality?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a flat tone.

"It's something everyone knows about except you," Jack told her. "From what you said, during your blackouts, your other personality takes over. They call the other side of you Nyu. Nyu is a sweet girl. She loves Kouta to death. She's pleasant to be around too," he explained. "Abby says she can't feel you when Nyu is out. Know what I think? I think you got whacked in the head one too many times. The real you became split, two separate personalities. One is kind and loving. The other is just the opposite, mean and nasty. Nyu seems like the type to forgive anything. You will forgive nothing. Not even yourself. Now I'm no expert, but I think if you can find a way to get your two personalities back together, you'd be a pretty decent person to know."

Lucy was quiet for a moment. She then said, "You should have let me die."

"Sorry, Abby is set on saving you and Nana," Jack told her.

Lucy let out another snort and look over at Abby who was sitting and driving the boat. "You listen to a dumb girl who wears her shirt on her head?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I do," he said. "I found Abby chained naked to a wall in that facility. I got her out of there. I figure as long as she doesn't do anything to hurt herself or anyone else, she has the right to do as she pleases. She's been abused and tortured long enough. It's time she gets a chance to enjoy herself. If she wants to feed that ugly iguana that suns itself on the porch, drive the boat all but naked, or go save her sister, then I should at least back her up. Abby's smart too, she picks things up pretty quick. She's far from dumb. Abby listens and does her best to improve herself."

Lucy eyed him and said, "Abby can never have children of her own, so what is she to you?"

Lucy spoke in an accusing tone. Jack didn't fall for the bait. He shrugged and said, "Abby's my companion, yeah. As far as if she can't have kids, if we decided to want to raise kids, there's orphanages just about everywhere that have kids that need homes. At the moment though, I don't want any kids because I'm effectively raising Abby right now."

"She will die young," Lucy stated.

"At least she will have a life," Jack countered.

Lucy screwed up her face and asked in a blast, "Why do you care? You're human!"

"And?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy stared at him briefly. "You're a BAKA! Didn't I just tell you I was made to KILL humans?"

"No, you said you wanted to destroy humans by making them have kids," Jack replied.

"It's the same thing," Lucy growled at him.

"How do you know your purpose is to kill humans?" Jack asked.

"If I had my vectors, you'd be DEAD!" Lucy snapped.

Jack gestured to Abby. "You could ask Abby to do it for you, but I don't think she'd listen."

"Arghh!" Lucy growled and turned to stare out at the ocean.

"Thanks for the chat," Jack told her and got up. He went over to stand beside Abby and drop an arm over her shoulders. "Where are we at?"

Abby slipped an arm around him and said, "Another hour and we should see Jack Land." Grabbing his hand on her shoulder, she pulled it down on her chest and in a sad tone, said, "Jack and Abby haven't had any cuddle time."

"I know, sorry. We have to keep an eye on Lucy."

Abby snuggled into him and said, "Abby knows too. Abby just misses cuddle time."

"So do I. Hey, we'll be home soon," he replied and kissed her on the head. "And watch for the reef."

Abby nodded. She looked at their position and plotted their latest movements on the chart. Jack showed her how to read the GPS monitor. Abby had calculated their position to within 20 meters of where they were at. Not bad at all for traveling at sea for four days.

"That's very good, Abby. Nearly point-on. Change course a degree to the left and go for another five minutes, and you'll be right at the reef entrance," Jack said with a smile.

.

Instead of staring out at ocean, Lucy watched them. Jack showed Abby how to do complex things. They smiled at each other. They hugged. Everything she would love to do with Kouta. That got her thinking about Kouta. Up on top of those steps was a special place for her and Kouta. They had hummed Kouta's music box song together there. Kouta had confessed to her there. Kouta had given her a heartfelt hug and kiss there. At the moment, she wished she was sitting on those steps with Kouta, not out here in the middle of nowhere on the ocean.

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy was jarred out of them by a happy cry from Abby. "Jack Land off the starboard bow!" She looked up to see Abby standing on the roof of the wheelhouse.

"See the reef entrance?" Jack called up.

Abby looked and lifted herself in the air a few meters. "Abby sees! Breakers at 010, deep water just beyond."

"Well come down and get us there!" Jack called up. "You're driving, right?"

"Abby is!" she turned and jumped down to the deck and took the wheel. She checked the chart and said, "We have a thirty meter wide channel twelve meters off the breakers at high tide. We're on a waning tide now, so Abby will allow a two more meter safety margin."

"Good work, Captain Abby," Jack told her.

Lucy noted that after Abby turned in between some shallows of white churning water, she was headed for land up ahead. "Abby, you're not going to put your shirt on?" she asked.

Abby turned and beamed Lucy a smile. "No need, this is Jack Land, our home! Abby doesn't have to wear clothes here."

Lucy watched Abby steer the boat in between two cliffs and into the lagoon beyond. Jack also said something on the radio. "Rook to King. Checkmate."

.

Once they got back on land Abby towed Lucy around to show her the best swimming spot by a waterfall, then slowly towed her onto a porch to find a meter and a half long lizard laying on the railing. Seeing them, it crawled down on the deck and looked at them.

"Be right back, Mr. Iguana," Abby said and ran inside. She came out with a bowl of leaves and leafy vegetables and sat down. The iguana went over to her.

"Mr. Iguana, that's Lucy," Abby said feeding him a leaf. "Lucy is all mixed up in her head. Abby and Jack are hoping being here will help calm Lucy down."

Lucy watched Abby talk to the thing as it ate what she handed it. Although not pretty, it did have colors on it. The skin looked leathery, the pattern did appear to be scale like. she reached out to touch it to see how it felt.

WHACK

.

Jack left Abby and Lucy on the island and went to Mr. Richardson's boat. He noted a Japanese man there with Mr. Richardson. Seeing him come in, Mr. Richardson smiled and waved to him. "See, Mr. Nakamura, you want something done, Jack here will make it happen."

Nakamura eyed Jack and asked, "Where is the body?"

"Bottom of the ocean," Jack stated. "It would have been nice if someone let me know what a pain in the ass this job was going to be."

"A source tells me you stole Lucy off a bridge," Nakamura said firmly. "And you used another JUST LIKE HER, who wounded several men!"

"Boo fuckin who," Jack said heavily. "If I hadn't, Lucy would have killed all those men there, and YOU know it! You wanted her gone, she's gone. No one said anything about limits, just the results. I got your results."

Richardson laughed. "That's my Jack. So, you found another of those girls?"

Jack went over to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. "I told you it was a pain in the ass," he said and downed the drink. "Those girls were bullet proof, and they did weird shit." Pointing to Nakamura he added, "And those guys were running around with guns, that were useless, making anything I did twice as hard. It's a wonder I was able to get Lucy with those clowns running around."

"Just how did you kill Lucy?" Nakamura asked.

"I wasn't a Baka," Jack stated. Looking at Richardson, he said, "I try to get them calmed down to trust me, and these fucks come at them shooting again! I finally got one to trust me. We went to save," he said, and made quotation marks with his fingers, "Lucy. Once I had them on board, give'em food and drink with some sedatives. They went to sleep, I tied her up with some rope and a couple old anchors and over the side. Unless she can breathe on the ocean floor, she's gone."

"We wanted the body," Nakamura stated.

"I'll give you the GPS coordinates to go find it," Jack replied.

"We need proof Lucy is dead," Nakamura said firmly.

Jack eyed him. "Why? So you can prove someone did your dirty work for you? Have a nice pointer right to me? Don't think so."

"Nakamura," Richardson said firmly. "Jack here has done some good work for me. He goes above and beyond, time and time again. Jack says Lucy's gone, she's gone."

"No body, no money!" Nakamura stated.

Richardson cocked his head slightly. "That would be a big mistake. We spent quite a bit of money and effort to get rid of your problem. We want our compensation."

Eyeing him angrily, Nakamura stated, "I can see to it your operation here is exposed, I want that body!"

Richardson offered him a false smile and said, "Jack, take him to Lucy's body."

Jack nodded and said, "I can do that."

"So, you did not drop it in the ocean!" Nakamura said triumphantly.

Jack pulled his silenced pistol. "I did. You're going to go visit her. Keep your hands where I can see them and walk out that door."

"You can't do this!" Nakamura stated.

"Hold on a second, Jack. Billy!" Richardson called.

A deck hand appeared. "Yes sir?"

"We need a drop cloth in here."

"Yes, sir."

Nakamura eyed him. "My superiors know I'm here," he warned.

"I'm sure they do," Richardson said with a smile. "I'm sure they also know we have plenty of information they would not want to see get out. I'll make it simple, we get our money or Jack drops you in the ocean then we make sure your superiors go on the world wide news. I'm sure China is itching for a reason to hammer Japan with a wrong doing. Some of your secrets would make them think they won the lottery."

Nakamura swallowed. "You can't get away with this!" he stated, with a quivering voice.

Richardson let out a sigh and said, "It looks bad when we are forced to screw over a client. It is in your, and everyone's best interests just to pay us for the job completed."

"Lucy is at the bottom of the ocean. You have no proof anything has happened, it is you who will be seen as terrorists," Nakamura stated.

"No true," Jack stated. "See, I know of a couple other of those Diclonius girls who were at that facility off Kamakura. I know for a fact they would sing like birds to the media about how they were treated, as well as take media people, UN people, whoever, to the place it happened. People tend to frown on murderers and torturers of little girls."

"You know these girls?" Mr. Richardson asked.

Jack nodded. "I do. How do you think I managed to complete the mission?"

"There are more of them?" Nakamura asked, wide-eyed.

"There are," Jack stated. "And to keep them from ... causing any more trouble, I think we'll take a fee of ... what do you say, Mr. Richardson, five mil a year for babysitting services?"

Richardson grinned. "Yes, that does sound like a reasonable amount," he agreed.

"We will not be blackmailed!" Nakamura stated.

Billy came back with another hand, they had a roll of plastic. Mr. Richardson said, "Spread it out behind Nakamura."

"I'll need a weight, I'm fresh out of anchors," Jack said.

"Billy, retrieve two boat anchors for Jack here."

"Just put them on my boat topside," Jack added.

Nakamura began quaking. His fists tightened.

"So, what will it be, Nakamura?" Richardson asked.

"I will allow the transfer of the ten million..."

"No, fifteen," Richardson said. "Remember, we're watching those other ones for you."

"I demand you hand them over to US!" Nakamura spat.

"This whole deal is going south," Jack said quietly.

"Yup," Richardson agreed. "Say, Jack, can you use those girls for your jobs?"

"Hell yeah, already have," Jack said with a grin. "One is great. She's handy as hell and real smart. Loyal too."

"Between them and cash, which would you have?"

"Them. We can make ton more than that if we play our cards right," Jack said.

"We will give you twenty million for each one you hand over!" Nakamura stated.

Richardson looked at Jack and tipped his head at Nakamura.

Jack raised his pistol and shot Nakamura. He watched Nakamura drop, then said, "He was mostly talk. I don't think we were ever going to see one mil, let alone the original ten. His offer of twenty a head was a only a plea to stay alive."

"I got that too," Richardson agreed. "Take the ten out of their hides. If you happen to get a little more, so be it."

"Will do."

"Say Jack, just how many of those girls do you have?"

"Three now. If I trash their facility, I might get a couple more. Got any preference for taking ten mil away from them?"

"If you can, make it visible and public. If you need help, I'll send it."

Jack nodded. He watched Nakamura get wrapped up and carried out. "Topside in the back, tie an anchor to him. I don't want the plastic to go over," he called to the deck hands. To Richardson he said, "We're polluting the ocean enough dumping that guy in."

"Will do, Sir."

Jack had another drink with Richardson before he left. They decided Japan needed a bit of embarrassment. Jack called a news station and talked to a reporter as he cruised out of the harbor. Once he crossed the 200 fathom line where the bottom of the ocean dropped deep, he dumped Nakamura overboard then went back home to get supplies ready and spend some time with Abby before things heated up again. He was missing cuddle time with Abby.

.

Lucy was feeling better, and found she didn't really miss her horns. In fact, she was glad they were gone. She went with Abby for a day on the beach. It wasn't a large beach, but they were the only ones there, which meant they could slather on the sun block and go naked. Lucy found that although the giant coconut crabs were big, they weren't all that fast. It was fun watching one crack a coconut shell, then tear apart the inside to eat it.

Lucy found Abby's home was true paradise. Lucy even took a turn at feeding Mr. Iguana, and had learned not to try and touch him. Another iguana showed up to be fed. Abby named him, Mr. Iguana junior. Not very original, but is suited Abby.

Lucy was helping Abby get some dinner ready when Abby perked up. "Jack's back!" she said happily and flew out the door. Sure enough, Lucy heard the distant rumble of powerful boat engines. Lucy did put on a skirt and her shirt before they got up to the house. She had to smile at hearing Abby's loud, happy greeting.

That also got her thinking about Kouta.

The danger she posed was due to her vectors, which she didn't have any more. No horns, no vectors. Did she had a real chance at being with Kouta?

"Lucy look! Jack brought back Abby a present!" Abby cried as she ran in. Abby held up a glass heart that split the light, making rainbow sparkles light the room. Stopping to make her bare chest bounce, Abby held the trinket up to a sunbeam that splattered colors on a kitchen wall. "Look, Lucy isn't that pretty?" she asked, full of excitement.

"It is," Lucy agreed with a grin. "Where's Jack?"

"He's coming, Abby was just so excited Jack gave Abby this nice pretty thing, Abby wanted to show Lucy," Abby beamed.

Jack came in as Abby played with her trinket, making colors that moved and raced across the wall. "Lucy, how are you doing? Still the bane of humanity?" he asked.

Lucy cast him a smirk. He'd spoken in a light tone like he never believed she was. "I am getting over that," she said.

Jack nodded and came over to sit at the counter. "So, is it safe to return you to Kouta, or do we have to chain you in some deep dark cave?"

Abby stared at Jack briefly and said, "Jack, we don't have a deep dark cave. There's an almost-cave behind the waterfall, that's it."

Jack laughed and said, "Then I guess we have to dump her back off at that Inn."

Abby scrambled up onto Jack's lap, still playing with her trinket. "Lucy should go home," she stated. "Lucy has gotten much better. Lucy helped Abby feed Mr. Iguana and Mr. Iguana junior, we went to the beach and watched a coconut crab eat a coconut, and we went swimming by the waterfall."

"Awesome," Jack agreed. "How's the head wounds, Lucy?"

Lucy said, "Healing. Abby told me to dunk my head in the ocean, that would help. I didn't believe it. She pestered me enough that I did it just to keep her quiet about it."

Abby grinned at Lucy brightly. Seeing this, Lucy said, "And yes, it worked." She lowered her head to show Jack the stumps where her horns used to be. There were bits of a bone ring on one, but other than that, those horns were completely gone, only pink, healing skin where they had been.

"Wow, looks almost completely healed," Jack noted. "Slap a skullcap on you and no one would ever know you used to have horns."

"Abby would still know it's Lucy," Abby stated.

"Yes, but no one else would," Jack told her. "They'll be looking for the horns, which she no longer has."

"Nana would, so would Kouta and Mayu..."

"Abby! I'm talking people who don't know Lucy well, OK?" Jack said, eyeing her.

Lucy grew a smirk and covered it with her hand as Abby nodded, chastened.

"So we take Lucy home then we go to the place Abby, Nana, and Lucy came from?" Abby asked.

"I want to help," Lucy said before Jack replied.

He looked at her and asked, "You sure? We're talking running and shooting things off."

"Fighting the small army they have there," Lucy said in understanding. "I've been through much of it getting out of there. I can get you down to the cells where they held us."

Jack eyed her for a moment then said, "Tell you what, I'll go over what has to be done and in what order. We are few, so chaos will be a big factor."

"Like when Abby got Lucy off the bridge!" Abby announced. "The soldiers didn't think they would be getting shot at, so they all ducked and shot bullets all over the place."

"Yes, like that," Jack agreed. "In this case, we draw attention to one place so they will come defend, then spring the deadly blow. We have two objectives. One is to get any horned girls they have, out of there. The second is to bring that place down, fast and noisy."


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

One great thing about living on an island was that teaching Abby and Lucy how to set, then detonate charges could be done any time day or night. Jack found that Lucy was a good shot with the M-16. No means a sniper, but at any reasonable range, she could hit what she was aiming at with open sights. He let her try the bolt action rifle that had a scope on it. He explained how the reticules worked and how to hold the rifle and how to get the most accurate shot. She shot coconuts out of palm trees at 300 yards. Not bad at all. She didn't do bad at wiring up explosives either. Lucy did pretty good at figuring where to put charges where they'd do the most damage too.

Abby was a 'sprayer' when it came to guns. She could point and pepper an area with rounds, but as for hitting a specific target, she couldn't hit the broad side of a barn from the inside. Her best bet was sticking with the M-14 to tear up an area. Abby was good at creating chaos. Abby could also put a charge any place Jack told her to, but she wasn't good at picking where to place the explosives herself.

Jack also showed Lucy how to use the climbing gear and the personal hoist. Taking Lucy to one of the cliffs that bracketed the entrance to the lagoon, he pointed to the other cliff and said. "Today, we need to get to that other side."

Lucy looked at the land and said, "It's going to be a long walk."

"No, we are going straight over," Jack said. Pointing to the gear he brought, he added, "Using that, we will get over there to that cliff."

Lucy snorted at him and said, "Fine, Jack, show me."

"Pick up the crossbow and the arrow with the pulley on the end," Jack instructed.

Following Jack's instruction, Lucy loaded the crossbow with the arrow, then attached the thin wire to the arrow. She made sure the wire was in a loose coil so as not to stop the arrow mid flight. Aiming high, she shot the arrow to arc over and hit the ground on the other cliff. Lucy didn't think it would work, but it did. She attached the cable to the wire, and pulled the wire back, and the cable over. Using the pulleys to sling themselves under the cable, they pulled themselves along the cable from one cliff to the other.

Lucy also learned she needed physical training as well. Jack had a course around his half of the island. It was far from a running track. Nothing was trimmed nor smoothed. Lucy followed him through brush, up a sharp rocky slope, through the stream, up inclines and down. She found it was hard on her entire body to pull herself along, not trip and fall, and to complete even one lap of the island torture course. Thankfully, Lucy did get a break from training.

Jack made a trip to the government run island to get photos and infrared images. First, he went pleasure boating by the island, pretending to be a family out for a fun day on the water. Lucy and Abby in bikinis lounging on the main deck in straw hats and sunglasses while he took photos until a coast guard vessel warned them away. He went back at night got his infrared images.

Studying the photos on the way back to his island, Jack noted there still was not much exterior security. Cameras, a fence where one could beach a boat and walk onto the island, and a few roaming guards. The infrared images showed where their power source was, and where the entrances were. He already knew how to get in, but when he went there again, it was not going to be to just swipe a few things. The only new thing at all was the coast guard ship lurking about.

.

At the maple Inn, Kouta sat listening to his music box and holding the sea shell Nyu had gotten him after she'd broke Kanae's. The box would wind down, and he wound it back up, thinking about the girl that was gone now. Nyu, Lucy, and when they were kids, her name was Kaede. Who was she really?

Jack had said she had brain damage, that was why she shifted from one personality to another. From killer to sweet and innocent. Instead of trying to help her, the government had locked her away and did cruel experiments on them. What a horrible life that had to be. Kouta wanted her to stay so she could live here and have a family. He wanted her here. Safe from abuse and cruelty. Here to be with him. It was such a tragedy that Lucy would never have a home. Never have peace.

Kouta knew he should be studying, but for some reason, he really didn't want to. He just wanted her back.

.

Down in the boat house, Jack shut the garage door after Abby idled the boat inside. The doors shut, Abby turned the engines off and came out to stand on the deck. "Wow, Jack, there's not much room once the boat is inside."

"Nope, the garage is 65 feet long, the boat is 57. It's suppose to be a close fit," he told her. Going into a side door that extended into a shed, he came back out with paint cans and brushes. He then went in to bring out a large roll of what looked like black matting.

"Abby, go to the bow," he instructed. "We're going to cover the boat with this black anti-radar covering."

"We're going to fight radar too?" Abby asked, not knowing what that was.

"We are. Radar is what other boats and places use to detect things far away. We don't want people to know we're coming," he explained.

With Abby's help, They covered the entire fore end of the boat down to the waterline, then wrapped the wheelhouse, even the roof. Lucy came with a basket of food so they could all have lunch together.

Sitting in the seats near the back behind the wheelhouse, Lucy asked, "You already made the boat black, why the black paint?"

Jack nodded to the floor and said, "Next, we're taking out these seats, the railings and painting everything else black."

"Why do that?" Abby asked. "We'll have nothing to sit on."

"Under the seats here are the mounts for the rocket launchers. The black is so we'll be visually hard to see at night. When we go back to that island, we will be ready to give them a real bad day," Jack explained.

After they ate, they took the seats out, the carpet, the cooler, and cup holders, then pulled the small table out. Most of the bare floor was already black. Jack removed the silver safety railing as Abby used her hands to repaint the back black. All the stuff from the boat went into a storage room. Jack opened another storage room to bring out black metal scissor like frames that he bolted in where the seats were. The upper sides of these frames were a set of rails. Jack put four in line, two on each side with enough room to move in between the two sets of two. He plugged the frames into outlets not visible when the seats were in.

Going into the wheelhouse, Jack said "Stand clear, girls." One by one, the frames rose up angled high, then low, and turned 20 degrees to one side, then the other. Satisfied one frame was working, Jack did the next one.

"What goes on those?" Abby asked as she watch Jack test the frames.

"Multi purpose rockets and missiles. I can put anything from a six inch ground to ground rocket, to a Sea Sparrow or Sidewinder anti-aircraft missile on them." Jack explained. "Later on, we're loading up the six inch rockets. We're going to let those on that island know we're there rather loudly." Looking at Abby, he said, "You know your navigation, I'll give you the rocket speeds, and you can plot them a path to hit some buildings as we come close."

"Like they were boats?"

"Yes, but much faster."

.

Jack firmed up his plans and made sure Abby and Lucy each knew what their job was. Jake picked the date by the moon's phase and the extended weather forecast. With the moon just a sliver in the sky, and the forecast of overcast skies and possible rain, They should get very close before anyone knew they were there.

Lucy found herself becoming excited at what they were going to do. She no longer had vectors, which made her vulnerable to human bullets. That didn't deter her though. She wanted to get rid of that place so other girls like Abby and Nana would not be tortured to death. Jack tailored her an armored jacket and pants for the raid. Lucy proved she could shoot the sniper rifle. Jack figured she was good for maybe 300-400 yards. On a small island, that was plenty of distance.

There was a rocky outcropping outside the fence the helipad was visible from. Lucy's job was to let no one on or off the island. Jack showed her where to hit helicopters engines and the pilots to make sure the machines went down. With a silencer and dark clothes, It would be quite a while before anyone knew where the shots were coming from.

Once they hit the island, Jack was going to head for the chambers where any diclonius girls were being kept. Abby was to shoot into buildings any anyone besides Jack or Lucy that she saw to create chaos. Bounce around and hit as many people in as many different places as possible. If no windows were seen, shoot through the walls. Keep moving in random directions and shooting until all her ammo was gone. Abby was going with twenty, 30 round banana clips. Once she was out, she was to go down the ducts Jack was going to use, and find him to help recover any girls they could find.

Jack was taking thirty pounds of high explosive with him. Once he freed every Diclonius girl he was able to find, he was going to set charges to blow the place up.

The boat was ready to go. all their gear was packed onto the black boat and four long rockets were loaded onto the launchers. Over the rockets were light covers painted to look like seats. Light covered canvas was over the top of the boat to make it look like a normal boat. Jack opened up the boathouse door. He backed out and left the lagoon.

.

Unlike their previous excursions Jack drove and Abby kept her clothes on. Jack moved farther south, and timed their approach to the island so the sun was down when they closed within visual range. He looked but didn't see the coast guard ship. "Abby, Lucy, we're taking the covers off."

Lucy got the covers on the launchers rolled up while Abby and Jack rolled up the one covering the wheelhouse. the covers were packed inside on the beds, the only place left where there was room. Instead of turning lights on as normal, the only lighting was strip floor lights in the cabin, and the control indicator lights in the wheelhouse, that gave off a low red glow. The engines were idling, pushing them along at a slow 4 knots.

Keeping a close eye out with infrared binoculars, Jack searched for the coast guard ship.

"Jack, maybe that ship went back to the dock," Abby offered.

"Maybe, or maybe it's docked at the north end of the island," he said in a musing tone as he looked out over the ocean. Out on patrol would be better. If it was docked, then blowing it up was going to draw much more attention.

Slowly closing on the island a couple miles east of it, Jack did see the coast guard boat tied up not far from where he wanted Lucy to snipe from.

"First change of plans," he said. "We need to take over that ship. Abby, We're going to have to go kill whoever's on it quietly. As little blood as possible."

"OK. Are we going to use it?" Abby asked.

"Lucy is, for a sniper platform. The bridge is nice and high, and will give her better protection" Jack explained. "I'm going to make a big half circle and come in from the north."

.

A light rain came up as Jack slowly idled into the shielded harbor. Abby stood ready on the deck. As they slid up beside the ship, Abby jumped over and took off looking for people to kill. Jack got stopped and used grapples on the ship railing to tie up to. The main deck wasn't much higher than the wheelhouse roof, so he and Lucy climbed up onto the ship from there. Jack was first, he took Lucy's sniper rifle, then helped her up and on. They headed for the bridge.

Abby only came across a few people. She broke necks and stuffed the bodies here and there to hide them. A few crew women were playing cards in the galley when Abby stepped in. They looked at her. One asked in an authoritative voice, "Who are you and why are you on our ship?"

"I'm Abby Normal, and I'm here to kill you!" Abby announced, then used her vectors to snap their necks before they could move. She moved on to look for anyone else. She moved quickly, searching every room so she could get done and get back to Jack.

Going down another set of stairs, Abby noted the walls down here were curved in. Seeing a pipe coming out of the wall, she thought maybe this was an odd shaped room. Seeing no door, Abby punched a hole in the wall. Water shot out in a solid stream.

"Uh oh," Abby said, and went quickly back up the stairs.

On the bridge, Jack stepped over a corpse and looked out at the island. "That outcropping has a better view of the landing pad," he noted.

Lucy saw what he was looking at, then looked at the rock just past the harbor area. "It does. I also have a better chance of escape when we leave."

"OK, Let's go untie this thing. That's easier than blowing it up."

Abby met them as they were untying the last ropes. "Ahh, Jack?" Abby said, tapping her index fingers together nervously. "Abby accidentally made a hole in the boat."

"A hole?" he asked.

Abby nodded and said, "Abby punched a rounded wall and now water is filling that room up."

Jack chuckled. "That's fine. That works too. Everyone back to the boat."

They got back on the boat and Jack had Abby punch a few more holes in the ship below the waterline. He then backed out of the harbor. So far, no one alive knew they were here yet. Once he passed out the entrance, he went over to the outcropping and let Lucy off.

Lucy climbed to the top of the outcropping and laid her rifle over the tip. At night, and behind th highest point, anyone on the island would have a hard time seeing her.

Driving over to the southern end of the island, Jack said, "Launching the fireworks."

Abby had the rockets aimed. they fired all four in a ripple launch, one after the other. Jack then pushed the throttle and they raced around the island as the rockets impacted buildings, making big explosions that blew apart walls and floors to leave gaping holes in the structures. Jack went around to the east side cliffs and tied up very close to where he was when he'd gotten Abby.

Abby jumped up the side of the cliff holding her gun and a long length of rope. She tied the rope off on the base of a safety railing and threw it back down to Jack. Jack had his pack on and climbed.

.

Arakawa had worked late. She was getting out of the shower when the first rocket landed, making the building shudder violently. Falling down, she lost her towel. Bits of ceiling came down on her. She screamed as the second rocket hit. There were two more shudders, making more dust come down on her, but nothing as powerful as the first explosion. Fire alarms went off, then died as did the lights.

Scared and confused, she felt all the debris on her. In fear and anguish she cried, "I just got out of the shower!"

.

The Captain of the Coast Guard ship was talking to one of the cute techs here in a lounge when the first rocket hit the building. One wall blew out, hitting him with debris and knocking him out of his chair. In the following blasts, he was dazed on the floor, in pain from being hit by flying shrapnel. He gasped and tried to reach for the woman's hand to see how she was. She was limp, staring sightlessly at nothing. All around him, he heard moans and screams of pain.

He had to get back to his ship! He was wounded on the side and his right arm. Struggling, he stumbled up to stand. "Crew! To the ship!" he cried out.

Only a few were able to comply. Gathering only six men and a woman, The Captain limped with them for the door, some holding each other up with a few of the staff who were able to stand. The outside door burst open. Before them was a horned girl with a gun. The Captain only had time to notice the odd sight, and she opened up on them in full auto. The bullets went though the ones in front to hit the ones behind them. Abby ran on as they fell to the floor as cries of anguish sounded from the two badly wounded survivors.

.

Kakuzawa was at his desk when the rocket attack happened. The room shuddered. He saw no damage, but heard the crackling of structure right after. He ran for the door, then the floor gave way. His office tumbled, coming apart as it fell into the ocean.

All over the complex, confusion reigned as those able to, responded to the attacks. The admin building had two huge holes in it and was on fire. The lab building also bore two large holes that were pouring out smoke from fires within. Outside, Abby ran along, shooting people who tried to escape the burning buildings. Some close enough, she just splattered with her Arms. If a door was shut, she punched it to smash it open. Seeing anyone, she shot before she ran on. Coming to a place that had a balcony, she jumped up on the balcony to see scared people filling a room. Abby pulled the trigger.

Click

"Darn!" Abby whined. She got the used clip out, then put in a new one and racked the bolt back as people noticed her. A guard pulled his pistol and shot. Abby stopped that bullet, then three more from the wide-eyed guard. He gaped at her.

"My turn!" Abby announced, and opened up on them. She used the whole clip, but everyone in the room was down. She put in another clip and bounced away as moans of pain filled the air.

Landing on the ground, Abby heard a shot behind her. A small groups of people saw her and tried to run away. A short burst into them and most fell. One woman in a towel ran around the corner screaming her lungs out as she lost her towel.

.

Lucy waited, her sights on the helocopter pad. There was no helicopter there, but people were collecting together. She took aim to look at them through her scope. A couple wore white coats. She zeroed in on a man who looked like he was giving orders. Calm, stop breathing to maximize accuracy, final aim, shoot. She hit him center back, just below his neck. Blood blasted out his front, he collapsed. The people around him screamed, a couple bent down to check him. Lucy picked a woman who was looking down on the scene. Again, Lucy went through the routine and shot. The woman's mid back blew out a spray of blood. She fell. A man who'd been behind the woman's also recoiled back, his head burst in a splash of blood. An exodus of people ran back inside the smoking building.

Searching for more targets, Lucy found a naked woman leaning against a wall, panting. Cross hairs in her center back, Lucy shot.

.

Arakawa was scared and tired, and she was outside naked! Trying to calm down and figure out what to do, she leaned against the wall. Something hit her hard from behind. concrete chips flew up from the wall as she collapsed. The ground here was sloped. She rolled over on her back. A dizziness came over her. She wanted to cry out, but nothing came out of her open mouth. The world faded from view. Lying naked and spread eagle, her last thought was how embarrassing it was to die this way.

.

Jack ran in through one of the exit doors after a frightened man ran out. Using his night vision goggles, he found the stairway down. There were shouts here and there, men trying to find out what happened, and trying to get help organized. Someone yelled that there was an attack from outside, and the guards were going out to meet it.

While they clamored to get out to face the threat, Jack went down to the levels where the diclonius were kept. Coming out at the bottom of the stairwell, he saw a group of white coated men gathered. One man was talking.

" ... while the guards are holding off the invaders, we must kill the remaining diclonius.." He stopped talking when Jack shot him in the head.

Leveling his pistol on the group, Jack asked, "Where are the diclonius?"

"We will never tell you!" a man stated firmly. Jack shot him. "One more time, WHERE are the Diclonius?" he asked the three remaining men.

"Why?" another man asked. Jack shot him. He aimed at the other two. "Where are they?"

"You'll never find them by yourself."

Bang. One man left.

"Tell me or die with them," Jack said firmly.

"Down this way," the last man said.

"Lead the way," Jack told him.

The man walked down the hallway. "I don't know what you're doing, these things kill anyone they can," he said nervously.

"So do I. Do as I say and you just might live."

While they walked along, Jack noted this place was built to last. The walls were concrete interrupted by thick pillars. Destroying the lower levels here was not possible with what he brought. The buildings above were a different story. If he couldn't blow this place up, at least he could bury it. In his headphones, he heard Abby's voice.

"Jack, where are you?"

"Basement. Go to the second rocket hole in the large building, there is a stairway down inside. Go all the way down the stairs, turn right. I'm in that hallway."

"Jack, don't go much farther! There are Diclonius down there, they are agitated, they want to get out and can feel me. Let me come down there before you approach them."

"OK, sweetie," Jack replied, then told the man, "Stop. Someone's coming to help out."

The man stopped and eyed him. "If you're here to kill them, be my guest, if you can."

Jack shook his head. "I'm not here to kill them. I'm here to get them off this island, then call the press and let them have an interview. The world is going to find out about them, and what you people have been doing here."

"You're committing suicide," the man stated. "If those things get loose, they will kill us, and whoever is coming down to help you."

"Think so?" Jack asked.

"I know so."

A door banged open back the way he'd come from. "Jack?" Abby yelled.

"Down here, Abby."

In the low emergency lighting Abby ran to him, sporting a new clip in her gun. "Jack, I need to go in first," Abby said as she got close.

"You gave a diclonius a gun!" the man wailed. "Are you insane?"

Abby looked at him then Jack, then back to the man. "Jack's not insane. That's Lucy. She is getting better," Abby explained.

"Lucy's alive?" the man asked in a gasp.

"She is! She's got the sniper rifle to make sure no one can leave," Abby told him.

The man sagged in place. "Just shoot me," he said in a groan. Abby leveled her gun on him. Rifle fire thundered through the underground hallway as she shot.

The short burst threw his body away, jerking as blood flew beyond. He landed on the floor limp and bleeding heavily.

Jack laughed and said, "Abby! I don't think he meant that literally."

"oh."

They walked to the door on the end. It was thick steel. Jack found the controls and opened the door. It moved slowly and stopped half way open. Abby used her arms and threw it the rest of the way open. They walked in to see several girls chained naked to the wall. The control room was to one side. Jack kicked the door down.

"No one home. Abby, get them down and out of here," Jack said. He went into the control room.

The diclonius who bore pink, red and one with white hair eyed Abby eagerly. "You came to save us?" the red head asked.

"Abby and Jack did! We'll get you away from these mean people," Abby agreed and freed them using her Arms. "Just follow us out, we got a boat to get away on."

While Abby freed the diclonius, Jack took a whole computer this time along with every file he found, including charts for the girls bound up here.

A pink haired girl looked in and pointed at Jack. "He's human, shouldn't we kill him?" she asked.

"No!" Abby cried, "That's Jack. Jack saved Abby, and now we came back to save you. You don't kill someone who's helping you!" she scolded.

"Strange," the red head said.

"Do you have any food?" the white haired girl asked.

"We do on the boat, Abby even knows how to cook now!" Abby beamed. She then asked, "Are there any others of us down here?"

"We don't sense any others." The red head said.

Jack came out, a computer tucked under his arm, and a box full of the papers he'd grabbed. "Hey girls, can I get you to carry some of this stuff? There's something I have to do before I go back to the boat with you."

Abby came over and grabbed the computer. "Someone else please grab that box, then we'll go to the boat."

"And we can eat there?" the white haired girl asked excitedly.

"We can! Come on," Abby said eagerly and ran out. All the girls followed her.

Jack's earpiece spoke again.

"Jack, It's Lucy. A pack tried to run for the docks, I got six of them, They others are hugging the ground. No one else is showing themselves."

"Keep them at bay for a while longer. We're almost done here," Jack told her.

"Hurry up, I'm down to my last clip."

"Be as quick as I can," he promised. "How's the coast guard ship?"

"Leaning away from the dock. It drifted out a bit. I don't think anyone can use it."

"Good. We got four more Diclonius out. They say that's all that's left here. See you in a few."

Jack went back to the stairs. On the way, he noticed a room warning of hazardous gasses inside. He battered the door open. Inside the wall was lined with chorine on one side, and hydrogen on the other. There were also a few bottles of Oxygen and acetylene. Jack smiled and got out the length of det cord. He planted it along the middle of the gas bottles. Hydrogen and Oxygen first. Hen put a couple five pound charges between the acetylene tanks. This was going to be a big bang. He set the timer for fifteen minutes.

Going up the stairs, Jack went back up to the first floor and put shaped charges against building columns, then planted charges against the concrete walls.

When the fireball from below got up here, it would set these explosives off also. Seeing flashlight coming his way, Jack pulled his pistol and aimed. He shot a few rounds at the lights. Two lights dropped, the other disappeared into a side room.

This was no time to get into a fight. The explosives were set, he had to get out of here. He ran out and climbed over to the rail and slid down the rope.

As Jack suspected, all the girls were below in the cabin, chowing down on the MRE packets Abby was making for them. He called in, "Abby, we're leaving, get me one of those MRE's after the girls are all fed."

"OK Jack!" Abby called up.

Jack drove to the outcropping Lucy was at. She jumped down and said, "Weren't you going to blow this place up?"

Jack looked at his watch and said, "In another three and a half minutes." He then headed out to sea as all the diclonius filled their bellies.

Jack kept track of the time as he fled the area. Looking back when the time ran out, he saw the island as a dark outline on the water. The center of the island seemed to lift and flash a bright orange. Then looking like a nuclear bomb, debris shot skyward with a huge fireball. The concussion wave hit the boat from the powerful explosion as the fireball turned dark and rose into the sky to form a mushroom cloud.

Jack let out a snort. "Didn't think it would be that big," he said to himself. Beside him, a white haired diclonius asked, "Did that kill everyone there?"

"Most likely," Jack told her. "Hard to live through something like that." On the horizon now was a soft orange glow of multiple many fires burning on that island.

"Good," the girl said. She then looked at Jack and asked, "Why did you save us?"

"Same reason I saved Abby. Those were bad people doing bad things to innocent girls. You girls didn't deserve to die with them, so I got you out of there with Abby and Lucy's help."

"That Lucy feels like one of us, but she doesn't have any horns," the girl stated.

"They got shot off by the bad men," Jack told her. "Lucy escaped, but even then, they came after her." He pointed back at the island and said, "They aren't going after anyone else, any more."

The girl eyed him for a moment, then said, "Abby thinks much of you. I guess for a human, you aren't that bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied.

"What are your plans for us?" she asked.

"Plans?" he asked. "The only plan I have is getting you to safety before I get back to work. This was just a side trip to teach some assholes a lesson."

Seeing her casting him a quizzical look, he added, "That means I showed bad people what happens when they get me angry."

The white haired girl turned and went back down into the cabin.

Jack set course for his island and put the boat on auto pilot. He could hear Abby instructing the girls on how to use the bathroom. She then had them move things around and had Jack put the covers over the rocket launchers so they could use the beds. It looked like she was having fun. Seeing Abby had a handle on things down here, Jack went back up to the wheelhouse and settled down at the helm.

With the boat still in 'blackout', only the red indicators showing on the control panel and the constant thrum of the engines, Jack found he was getting drowsy. A dark form bearing horns came up and crawled into his lap. He held her and stroked her back, as he knew Abby liked. She left out a soft sigh and leaned into him. Jack stroked her up and down her back and side, then petted her thigh.

"Abby is right, this feels good," the girl said with a sigh.

Jack stopped petting and woke up more. It wasn't Abby in his lap. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Twenty Seven. Do that some more, I was almost asleep," she told him.

What the hell, Jack thought, and continued stroking her and rubbed her shoulders. He heard her light snore. He was feeling pretty tired too. Forcing himself to focus, he noted their position, they were right on course. He nodded off, holding another girl who needed a real name.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

The start of their first full day at sea began with a light rainstorm. The swells grew to bob them up and down, but nothing serious. Well, except for the rampant bout of sea sickness from all four new girls they'd picked up. To help keep their breakfast in them instead of over the side, Jack had them stay packed in the wheelhouse and looking out at the ocean. He explained to them why they were getting sick.

"It's the constant motion," he told them. "You aren't use to your environment moving when you're not. Your sense of sight says you aren't moving, but your balance says you are. That causes confusion, which in turn makes your stomach uneasy. It's worse down in the cabin, because your frame of reference is not stable. Up here, you can watch out the windows and see the waves and know you are moving. The motions you feel and what you see makes sense, so the feeling of uneasiness is less. The more you do it, the less sick you become, for even if you can't see them, you know the waves are what's making you move."

"Isn't Jack really smart?" Abby asked the pink haired girls, who were watching her drive.

"It is going to stay wet outside?" the red head asked in a pout. "I can't go down because I get sick, and I can't go out because everything's wet."

"Give me a few, I'm going to set up the back cover," Jack told her. He knew he should anyway, the launching frames were in place and exposed. He retrieved the support poles and went on the back deck to set them up. Not needing the black wrap around the wheelhouse, he got it loose and pulled it back partially over the frame, extending the rain-free area of the wheelhouse. It wasn't a perfect fit, but he got it in place as a rain cover.

"Jack, there's a big wave coming from the port side!" Abby cried.

"Turn into it," Jack replied automatically as he spun to look. "Shit," he spat, "Everyone, hang onto something!"

It was a rouge wave. Every once in a while, several waves would form together to make a monster wave. He was looking at a twenty footer coming at them. From experience, there could be as many as three of them in a row. Things you did not want to meet side-on. Pointing right at them was the safest way to deal with them.

"It's going to hit us!" Abby cried.

"Abby, turn straight at it!" Jack barked as he grabbed a safety bar and wrapped an arm around the red head who was eyeing the tall wave coming at them.

Luckily, Abby was pointed at the wave. Her teeth were clenched as the wall of water came on. The bow almost disappeared, then the boat shot up as the wave rolled under them. As suddenly as they had been catapulted up, the wave passed below them and the boat seemed to hang in the air, then dropped. All the girls screamed at becoming weightless.

Abby looked at nothing but sky in front of them briefly, then she saw nothing but water as they dropped into the trough between the waves. The bow disappeared as gravity took hold and hauled everyone down. Water splashed against the windshield as more screams sounded, then they were catapulted up again, and hung in the air once more with another chorus of screams.

There were two monster waves, and another 10-12 footer they crashed though before they settled down into the rolling motions they had been experiencing.

The girl's faces all bore a look of shock, then the white haired girl cried out, "Where did they go? Let's do that again!"

"Yeah, Abby take us back there, that was great!" the red head cheered.

"Do it again!" the pink haired girls cried.

"Let's not," Lucy said, gripping a handrail, white knuckled with both hands.

Jack let go of the red head. "Abby, turn back on course." To the girls, he said, "We can't catch those waves. They happen now and then at random."

The white haired girl frowned and looked out at the ocean. "Maybe we can find another one."

"Yeah! Let's look for one!"

The girls were now eagerly watching out for another wall of water. Although they were disappointed that they couldn't find another 'whooper', their sea sickness seemed to be cured.

.

The rain slowed and stopped, but the gray clouds stayed overhead. A light lunch, and no one vomited it back up. The girls all stayed topside and in the wheelhouse, Jack took over the helm so Abby could eat and rest. He wasn't there long until after she ate, the red head climbed up into his lap again.

"Pet me," she said, leaning against him.

Jack did, running his hand up and down her back.

One of the pink haired girls watched this a few moments, then asked, "Why are you doing that?"

"I like it," the red head said.

"Can I try?"

"It's my turn," the red head told her.

The white haired girl then came up and asked, "Turn at what?"

"Getting petted," the red head said, sounding half asleep.

Jack noted they were all gathered around him watching him stoke the girl in his lap. "It's something to help you relax," he offered. He also had to admit, it didn't suck petting a naked girl in his lap.

"I want to jump on more tall water," the white haired girl said.

The red haired girl slid off Jack's lap and said, "I'm tired." She went below. Jack was thinking the petting was over, then a pink haired girl jumped into his lap. "My turn," she said and leaned into him.

OK, if you insist.

.

The second day out, Abby was sticking close to Jack. She was not happy that Jack had become the 'petting post'. She racked her brains to come up with something else to keep the girls busy, other than taking turns on Jack's lap. Sensing Abby's uneasiness, Jack also decided they did need to keep occupied.

"I have an idea," Jack announced. "Many people make songs to mark important events, such as escaping that island. Want to help me make a song about getting off that island?"

"Why?" the red head asked.

"It's a way to remember what happened and to celebrate the event," Jack told them. "And it can make you feel good."

"Like when you rub me?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Jack told her.

"How do we do that?" Abby asked.

"It takes some planning. First we have to figure out what we want the song to say," Jack explained.

"Yes, let's do it!" Abby cried.

.

Richardson had finally moved his boat. He'd gotten a heads up that some Japanese government men were coming, so he decided to take a cruise. He knew where Jack's island was, so he went there, and dropped anchor just inside the lagoon. With the cliffs blocking the view of his ship from the sea, and the trees shielding him from the air, he decided to give it a week before he set up operations elsewhere.

In the afternoon, he was lounging on the back deck when he heard the sound of another boat approaching. So did his bodyguard. They watched the entrance, and heard singing over the motor noise. Jack's boat motored into view. The back area was full of girls, singing.

 **(Note heavily modified version of The Battle Hymn of the Republic)**

 _They caught us when we were young and chained us to a wall_

 _they had their tests to do on us, almost anything at all_

 _They shot things at us very fast, we cried for them to stop_

 _They didn't care we cried and screamed, only what their people got._

 _They used us like lab rats, and didn't care at all_

 _._

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

 _Gory Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _Gory Gory, their pieces flying through the sky_

 _Gory, Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _._

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more_

 _._

 _On the day when Abby came, they got themselves a shock_

 _they had no idea a Diclonius was hiding behind a rock_

 _the rockets hit, they scrambled out, not having any fun_

 _Abby opened up on them and splattered them with her big ole' gun_

 _._

 _They ran and cried, all in vain, she mowed they down like grass_

 _._

 _Oh they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

 _Gory Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _Gory Gory, their pieces flying through the sky_

 _Gory, Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _._

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

 _Bodies and some pieces now were filling up the halls_

 _Abby brought Jack on down and freed us from the walls_

 _Jack planted explosives and we were running nice and loud_

 _When we sailed away from there, there was a mushroom cloud_

 _._

 _That is when we cheered and yelled, Abby is one for all!_

 _._

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

 _Gory Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _Gory Gory, their pieces flying through the sky_

 _Gory, Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _._

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

"Jack, boat to starboard!" one cried and pointed.

Richardson thought for a moment they were going to attack. The girls scurried. One jumped up on the top of the wheelhouse, another ran to the front, they all turned to eye him. He saw every one of them were around early teens and naked. He hadn't thought Jack was that kind of a guy.

A platinum blond came out of the wheelhouse with a rifle that Jack coaxed away from her. Jack tooted the horn and made a long turn to come close as he told the girls to relax and get into the cabin. They calmed down, but stayed topside to eye Richardson and his boat.

Jack throttled back to stop a few yards from Richardson's boat. Jack then called over, "You saved me a trip, but what brings you out here?"

"Just looking to relocate," Richardson called back. "Whatever you did, you got a few people hot under the collar. I take it that song I just heard, and the harem you collected is part of it?"

Jack laughed and said, "You could say that. Blew up a government island facility and sunk a coast guard ship. I think that cost them at least ten mil."

"At least," Richardson agreed. "So, what with all the naked girls?"

"That's how I found them. haven't had time to go get them any clothes yet. Been up to the house yet?" Jack asked.

"Just parked here, it's a nice shady spot."

"I got some stuff for you," Jack said then turned to Abby. "Abby would you go down and get that computer and the box I brought back?"

Abby nodded and disappeared below. When she came back up Jack said something and motioned. Abby held her arms out and let go of the items. Richardson thought she was tossing them over the side, but the computer and the box floated over by him and dropped to the deck.

"There's some good information on those," Jack said. "I'm thinking a little public embarrassment will help ease the pain of not getting paid for the job."

Richardson looked at the purple haired girl hat bore a pair of those car ear things on her head. "How did she do that?" He noticed every girl he saw was wearing the same white cat ears.

"Look at the info, you'll see," Jack said. "There's enough there to make Japan squirm. And if there's any doubt about the truth, well, the girls are right here."

Richardson chuckled and said, "Jack, remind me never to piss you off."

"Never piss me off," Jack said with a crooked grin." He motioned to the house and said, "I have to store the boat, get these girls something to wear and take a trip back to Kamakura. In the mean time, come on up to the house."

"See you up there," Richardson said with a wave.

.

Jack parked the boat in the boat house. Once he got everyone out, except for Lucy, who he had stay on board, he locked the land side door. Going up to the house, there were now three iguana's sunning themselves on the porch. Abby showed the girls how to feed them and cautioned them about not touching the animals. While Abby did that, Jack brought out T-shirts for the girls to put on.

"Abby, girls?" Jack said as he came out. "I got some things here for you to wear. I'm going to leave you here with Abby, I have some things to take care of. I'll be gone about a week."

The red head who was in a staring contest with a smaller iguana turned and said, "I'll come with you."

"Me too." the white haired girl said.

"If Jack is going near where Nana is, Abby wants to come too," Abby announced.

Yup, they all wanted to go. Jack's boat was built to sleep two, not six. It was going to be tight bunking again. Four more days of sleeping with someone packed in on either side of him when he did sleep, was enough. He was going to have to modify his boat.

Mr. Richardson did come up with three of his men. The store of beer Jack kept was finally being used. Richardson had already read some of what Jack brought, for he had warned his men to stay away from the girls. There wasn't much danger of that, the men stayed inside watching TV, the girls were out in the trees now, looking for coconut crabs and other animals.

Walking down to the boat house, Jack said to Richardson, "I have to admit, I told a little lie. I didn't drop Lucy in the ocean."

Richardson eyed him. "So, you have her?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Her horns are broken off, so she can't do those ... incredible things those girls can do. I'm going to take her back to her home. From what I've gathered, she's had enough shit to last a lifetime. She goes home, stays low profile and no one will be the wiser."

"That's not kosher, Jack," Richardson said with a huff.

"Yeah, well, shit happens," Jack replied. "She's not innocent, but also far from the cause. Look, these girls are pretty powerful, and watching them, I can easily see that killing Lucy would taint their opinion of me. That's high on the 'bad' list. If these girls don't like someone, that person gets splattered all over the ground. It's safer to get Lucy home and maintain my good standing with them."

"According to the files I looked over, they can kill up to 30 feet away with things called vectors," Richardson said.

"Never measured the distance, but that sounds about right," Jack agreed. "Abby can also shoot an M-14 in full auto. Quite the task for a maybe 80 pound girl. I'm telling you, these girls will be a huge addition to my capabilities. Which will mean we can take on tougher jobs, and make more money."

Richardson cracked a grin and said, "Jack, if it was anyone but you, you wouldn't be getting away with this. Of course, Since Japan did refuse to honor their deal, letting Lucy live is acceptable."

Going into the boat house, the two men saw Lucy's head poke up in the wheelhouse.

Jack waved and said, "Hey, Lucy, we gotta change the boat back, but we'll be taking you home soon. This is Mr. Richardson," he said.

Lucy only nodded as she eyed them.

Pointing to his rocket launchers, Jack asked, "Need any munitions? I have to go see our supplier some time soon."

"We haven't seen any action," Richardson said. "I take it you hit that island hard."

"We did. I'll be surprised if anyone lived. Even if anyone did, I very highly doubt they can point a finger at us. We moved in fast and left the same way," Jack said, then looked at his boat and added, "Give me two weeks, and I'll be operational again."

"It will take me longer than that to set up a new network, but that's good information to know. I'll be in the Philippines, I've had job requests from there. I'm sure the guy down there is going to need some help." Richardson told him. He then nodded to Lucy and said, "After Jack gets you home, keep your nose clean, kid."

"You can come up to the house now," Jack told her.

"I want to get started on the boat," Lucy stated.

"We can do that," Jack assured her.

.

Once they got the covers off the boat and put away, Jack brought out the guns they used and cleaned them on the back deck. Abby had noticed Jack wasn't around the house, and came down to see what he was doing. After Abby, the red head and a pink haired girl came down.

By the time the rocket launchers were put away the seats were back in place, they were all helping. The inside of the cabin was clean, and Abby took charge restocking the galley and filling the fresh water tank. Abby also made sure laundry was done so she could give her old clothes to the other girls to wear until they got their own.

Jack noted that Abby seemed to be their 'leader'. Abby was a little older, so Jack figured it made sense that the others looked up to Abby.

Before dinner time, the boat was once again looking like a normal pleasure craft. Abby wanted to do a barbeque, so she and Jack set up on the back deck of the house. Jack invited Richardson and his small crew of 10 to join them. He and Richardson got a fire in the fire pit going, and broke out the coolers and beer. A couple guys brought bottles of whiskey. Iguanas watched Jack get the grill going. Abby fed the iguanas, all the girls following Abby's lead.

All their shirts were tied around their heads.

.

The two bunks on the boat were not going to be enough. Jack put three more in, two above the ones in the cabin, and another on top of the storage lockers by the engine room. Abby insisted she was sleeping with Jack. Taking a day to install the bunks, and make sure they were stocked with food, Jack had Abby plot the course for Kamakura. The next morning, they left. 'Red' (Jack still hadn't given them names) stayed in the wheelhouse, paying attention as Abby explained to her how to drive the boat.

Out on the ocean, the other girls liked hanging out on the foredeck over the cabin. The waves were long swells, the girls kept a lookout for more big ones they could ride.

White came up with a new thrill. When the boat rose up on a swell, she leaped up and off to the side to fall into the water with a splash while holding onto the safety rail with a vector. The boat's motion shot her to the back. She then pulled herself back up on the boat with her vector, which jerked her out of the water and up over the boat briefly before she landed. Seeing what she did, others joined in, and soon Jack was steering as girls jumped in the water then yanked themselves back out with big grins on their faces. Lucy sat in the back, making sure the girls who dove off the boat, got back on.

Jack was a little nervous as they did this, but it was keeping them occupied. He kept a close eye on them also in case someone missed their 'return' leap back onto the boat.

After her playtime of jumping overboard and flinging her way back on, Red wanted to learn how to drive the boat. The shirt she had on her head was gone, left somewhere behind them. Knowing Abby had been teaching them, he found out what she knew, and went from there.

One problem with their fun was after they were dried off, they were 'sticky' from the salt water. They all wanted showers. Luckily, Abby convinced them to 'shower double', since they only has so much water on board.

Jack was thinking about real names for them. None of them identified with anything but their numbers. They did want to rid themselves of the numbers that reminded them of that island, so he thought hard about what to call them

Red was easy. Rubies were red, so now she was Ruby

White was now Lily. After he told her lilies were pretty flowers, she accepted the name.

The two pink haired girls, Jack was tempted to call 'Mayhem and Chaos'. He was afraid they'd start acting like that. One had green eyes, the other red. Stoplight twins? No, bad Jack. He tried to think of similar, but not the same names. "Ying and Yang?" he asked himself.

"I like Ying!" the pink haired girl said happily.

Jack looked to see it was the green eyed girl. "You do?"

Ying bobbed her head. "Like Abby, it's fun to say, YING!" she cried happily. She then turned to the other pink haired girl and said, "You're Yang."

"Why can't I be Ying?"

"Because I am, you're Yang."

Yang frowned and said, "At least I'm not thirty two any more."

Abby came up and crawled into jack's lap. "Red … err, Ruby is doing well learning how to drive the boat?" she asked.

"She's coming along. I was thinking about letting her drive when we get close," he told her.

"Why not out here?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Jack said in a musing tone.

Abby took his hand and planted it on her breast. "Abby wants some cuddle time," she said softly and helped him rub.

Jack chuckled. "OK, maybe Ruby should get a turn."

"What are you doing?" Ying asked.

"Jack is rubbing Abby," Abby replied.

Jack stopped rubbing Abby, which made Abby let out a huff. "Abby, this is Ying. That's Yang over there."

"Hi, Ying, Hi Yang," Abby said with a wave.

"Ying and Yang?" Ruby asked as she poked her head up out of the stairs.

"I'm Ying!"

"I'm Yang."

Jack noticed that their long hair was becoming tangled and matted from their activities. Of course, the only one who knew about hair brushes was Abby. He'd cut Abby's hair to just below shoulder blade length. Ruby and Lily had hair down to their ass, Ying and Yang weren't far behind them.

Jack asked, "Abby, could you drive for a bit? I'm going to fix these girls' hair. We all have to be presentable going into port."

"Can I drive?" Ruby asked.

"After I do your hair," Jack replied.

"Do what with it?" Ruby asked.

Jack got a pair of scissors and the hair brush. All the other girls watched as he sat Ruby down in the back, and had her face the bow, taking a seat behind her. It took an hour to straighten out most of the knots. The places where her hair was matted too bad to be untied, he cut out. He ended up trimming her hair to mid-back. To be sure it didn't knot back up, he braided her hair into a long rope, tying it off with a few wraps of fishing line.

"Yang wants what too!" Yang cried, pointing at the braid.

Ruby got up and looked at her braid, then tossed her head, making the braid fly as she grinned. She then showed Abby, and took the 'driver's seat', Abby staying by her.

Jack spent most of the day brushing, cutting hair on one girl, then the next. Lily wanted two braids, so he gave her braided pigtails. Ying chose the pigtail look, which did make telling Ying and Yang apart a little easier.

As the sun set, a cool wind came up. Ruby was still at the helm, Jack lounged on a seat in the wheelhouse where he could see the GPS display, keeping an eye on her. Abby got a blanket from below. Why a blanket and not some clothes, Jack didn't know until Abby sat in his lap and put the blanket over him too.

"Abby wants to cuddle," She said quietly.

Jack complied. Besides rubbing and fondling, They kissed. OK, they made out. He was rubbing places other's shouldn't see. Although Abby became Jack's world, Ying and Lily watched them intently from the other side of the wheelhouse. Then Yang came up and eyed them.

Abby's blushing face as she let out a soft, shuddering coo and holding Jack tight, made all their cheeks turn pink.

"That must really feel good," Ruby noted, with a blush on her own cheeks.

Jack noticed they were all watching him. He moved to let Abby curl herself up, half lying on him as she snuggled tight to him. "This is something just for Abby," he explained.

"That's not fair, Ruby pouted.

"Ruby, do you want a break?" Jack asked. "We're drifting off course to the right."

Ruby snapped her head back to what she was doing, red faced. "Ahh, Ruby is getting a bit hungry, and cold," she admitted.

"I'll take it," he told her.

Jack moved to get up. Sleepy eyed, Abby got up with him. He took over, Abby returned to her place in his lap. With a huff, Ruby went down into the cabin. Realizing it was really cool, the others went down with her.

.

The last day out, Jack made a list of things they needed. Food was a big item, as was clothes and refilling the all but empty water tank. He gathered the girls to explain to them that they had to behave themselves in case any more bad men were around. They were not to kill anyone at all, unless they had no choice. He took all their measurements down to be sure the clothes they got would fit.

Since Abby was going to escort Lucy home, The rest would go with him to do their shopping. After Abby got Lucy home and spent some time with Nana, she would join them.

Besides Ruby, Yang also wanted to learn how to drive the boat. Jack pulled out the map to Kamakura harbor. He had Abby plot the course in and contact the harbor Master while Ruby and Yang looked on. She got their dock and position to pull in the next morning.

All the girls were nervous. This was a city full of humans they were going into! They let Jack know they were counting on him to keep them from being taken away again. The most nervous was Lucy. She didn't know how she would be received at the Maple Inn. Everyone there now knew about her, and even though Kouta had confessed to her, she still was guilty of killing his sister and father and he now had full knowledge of that.

In the morning, the boat was filled with nervous excitement. Abby had plotted to arrive at 9AM. Ruby was at the helm, Abby was acting Captain as land came within sight. Everyone was dressed in Abby's clothes and Jack's T-shirts. Not having enough hats to go around, Jack put Lily and Ying's pigtails up to wrap around on their heads to hide their horns.

.

What Jack didn't know was that the news was out about the island where the girls were kept, as well as the girls themselves. Richardson had leaked all the information to the Chinese national news agency. In turn, the Japanese government denied everything, and claimed China had attacked that island. The UN demanded an investigation of the matter.

Reporters were anxious to get the 'true story', and were searching for anyone who had seen anything or knew anything other than the explosion that had decimated that island. All anyone knew for certain, was the few injured survivors from that place were in an undisclosed government hospital, that didn't allow anyone in.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Abby approached the dock with all the girls peeking out the windows of the wheelhouse. Jack went out to tie them up as Abby stopped the boat right beside the dock. A dock attendant helped Jack tie up, then put the gang plank in place. While Jack got the water and electric hooked up, Abby made sure everyone had shirts and hats. Abby only had two pairs of shoes, sneakers and sandals. She could go barefoot taking Lucy home.

As it turned out, Ying and Yang didn't want to leave the boat, so Abby had a pair of sandals to wear. They saw humans all over the place on the land, and were afraid the humans would come after them. Abby left with Lucy. Jack noted Lily was looking nervous also.

"Lily, you can stay here if you want to," Jack offered.

Lily nodded. "Just don't forget we need more food," she replied.

Yeah, they sure did. In the last few days, they had eaten almost everything on board. "I won't forget." Jack told her.

Ruby grabbed his hand and stated, "I will go to help Jack and keep him safe."

"Thanks," Jack told her. He left with Ruby in tow. He was going to need to rent a small truck. Between the amount of food and clothes alone, he was looking at a truckload of stuff he had to buy.

.

Abby walked beside Lucy as they headed for the Maple Inn. Coming to the steps that went up off the street, Lucy stopped.

"Lucy?" Abby asked.

"What if Kouta doesn't want me?" Lucy asked weakly.

Abby hugged Lucy and said, "Abby thinks Kouta and everyone wants their Lucy home. Stop worrying!"

Lucy went up the stairs as eagerness and dread had a churning battle in her guts. Getting to the top, Lucy noted Abby hung back. She went up to the gate. On the other side, she heard Wanta barking. Lucy paused at opening the gate, she was terrified of being rejected. Inside she heard the Grandfather clock chime out noon.

That was working now? For some reason, she was happy about that. She so wanted to go in, but all she did was look at the handle.

Suddenly, the gate opened, making her look up at Kouta. Kouta saw her and grew a happy smile. Lucy was then pulled into a tight hug. Kouta wept on her shoulder as he held her tight.

"You're back, you're safe," he said in a sob.

Lucy embraced him. The feeling of acceptance she felt was so strong, she cried in relief. "Kouta," she cried.

Abby smiled, happy to see Lucy's fears were unfounded. She moved towards the gate to see a form jump over the wall.

"ABBY!" Nana cried as she landed in front of Abby to wrap her arms around her.

"Hi, Nana." Abby replied, hugging her sister.

Letting go to except to grab Abby's arm in both of hers, Nana tugged Abby inside as she rattled on. "Nana is so happy to see Abby, and you brought Lucy home! We were sitting down to eat, Abby has to stay and eat Soumen with Nana. It's really good, and Yuka is a genius cook!"

Abby listened to Nana, and noted ahead of them, Kouta and Lucy were going inside with an arm around each other, Lucy's head was on Kouta's shoulder.

The excitement brought out Mayu and Yuka also. Lucy was surrounded as they all made their way into the dinning room. Yuka insisted Abby had to stay and eat with them. Lucy had her spot at the end of the table, Kouta and Yuka were on one side, Abby got the other end, and Nana and Mayu said on the other side.

"Kaede, where were you all this time?" Kouta asked.

"Who's Kaede?" Yuka asked, eyeing him.

"Kaede is my real name," Lucy told them. "Those people at that facility called me Lucy. Here, you called me Nyu, which is fine."

"You should be called by your real name," Abby said firmly. She then turned to Nana and said, "As should Yukari."

"Huh?" Nana asked, staring at Abby.

"Nana is number seven at that facility that no longer exists," Abby stated. "Jack would not let Abby stay a number, and Yukari should not either."

"That facility is gone?" Kouta asked.

Abby gave a firm nod and said, "It is, we blew it up! We even made a song about it. Abby can sing it if you'd like to hear it."

"Abby? Please, no," Kaede told her.

"You ... blew it up?" Yuka asked gaping at Abby.

"Who's Yukari?" Mayu asked.

Abby pointed to Nana and said, "Yukari is Abby's sister, and yes, we sunk a ship and made this huge fireball that got real big and blasted that whole place to pieces!"

"Abby, that is not really meal time conversation," Kaede said in a huff.

Kouta eyed Abby and asked, "That gas explosion on that island a couple weeks ago? You did that?"

Abby shook her head. "Not just Abby," she explained. "Jack and Lucy were there too!. See, we ..."

"Abby!" Kaede barked, "They do not need to hear the details!"

"But, there was no gas to explode. It was the rockets we shot and the explosives Jack brought that made the big booms," Abby said with a frown.

"No one needs to know that," Kaede said firmly.

Yuka and Kouta were staring at Abby, as was Mayu. Nana frowned at her and said, "Nana is Nana, not Yukari! Papa gave Nana Nana's name!"

Abby frowned back at her and said, "Kurama was a bad man, he was NOT your Papa."

"Papa is NOT!" Nana stated. She sat and stared at nothing. Tears formed in her eyes. She sniffled. Beside her, Mayu bit her lip and looked down. Kouta and Yuka wore shocked faces.

Abby noted everyone was quiet now. Lucy, rather Kaede, had her head down, a hand covering her face as she rubbed her forehead. Knowing she had brought on this mood, Abby said, "Abby's sorry everyone is upset, but we did what we had to do. Abby will be going now. Please take care of Kaede and ... Nana."

Abby got up and left.

After Abby left, Yuka said, "I can't believe that girl is so horrible! She talked like she was excited about killing people."

Kaede looked up at Yuka and said, "You have no idea how easy you've had it, do you?"

Kouta scratched the back of his head, nervous a fight was going to break out as he said, "Ahhh, girls? Let's not fight, OK?"

Yuka frowned at Kaede. "Because I don't run around killing people?" she asked in a hard tone.

"Because you've never been tortured, hung up like a piece of meat for years, or had people shoot things at YOU," Kaede countered. "You have no idea what being helpless and afraid means. You never have been treated as an experiment, or heard the ignored cries of others who were in pain. Unless you can get a clue of what we went through, don't you DARE judge Abby! Abby does her best and from what I've seen is very kind to everyone who treats her decently. Did she have to go back down into that hell hole to get the other girls out? No. She did it to release whoever survived the years of torture so they too can finally have a life. Abby is a kind and loving person. She is also a nightmare to those who would hurt her family. I did not deserve saving, but Abby and Jack saved me anyway. Those people on that island hurt Abby and her family. They deserved death, and that is what we gave them. They will not kidnap, kill, or torture anyone, any more."

"Nyu," Mayu said with a sob.

Kaede looked at Mayu sadly and said, "I'm sorry I made you sad, Mayu, but fact is fact. Not all facts are pleasant."

"No, they aren't," Kouta agreed. He reached over and clasped Kaede's hand. "But with time, we can heal and go on," he said intently looking at her.

Kaede gently squeezed his hand in hers. "Yes, I would very much like that."

Nana suddenly burst out in tears. Yuka clenched her fists at the loving gaze Kouta exchanged with Kaede.

.

Walking back to the boat, Abby knew she had done something wrong. She just didn't know what it was. All she wanted was to let her sister know there was no longer a reason to be afraid and give her a name that helped her be someone other than a refugee from that place. Three was a captive that had bad things done to her. Abby was happy and had a nice home with Jack. Abby wanted the same for Nana. Why didn't Nana understand that? She didn't know what she did that made everyone so sad.

.

Ruby was having a fun time out with Jack. For how nervous she'd been to be around humans and held a tight hold on Jack's hand, she noticed here, none of them paid any attention to her. Buying clothes with Jack, she helped pick out all kinds of colorful things to wear. Seeing a long, robe like dress that had flowers on it, Jack told her it was a Kimono. They got five, deciding on which ones had the best colors for each girl. The store clerk was happy with their large haul, and even helped take the multiple bags of clothes out to the truck.

Jack was happy the truck came with a bed cover.

After the clothing store binge, they stopped at a shoe store and again, Jack spend another obscene amount of money on shoes, sneakers, sandals and flip-flops. Packing those into the truck, Jack was wondering if there were going to have enough room for groceries.

Getting to the grocery store, Jack had Ruby push her own cart. He knew they were going to be filing both, at the very least. Here, he got mostly fruits, vegetables, meat, condiments, drinks and canned goods. After filling both carts and paying a heavenly sized bill, they got the groceries in the back. One last stop for a large box of MRE's and dried foods, and they were headed back to the boat. Interested in what Jack was doing to drive the vehicle, Ruby sat in the middle next to him.

Getting back to the dock, Jack backed the truck down the dock to the boat. Ying, Yang, and Lily came out to see what was going on. Ruby got out and announced, "We got all kinds of good stuff!"

Getting out the other side, Jack said, "First, we're going to need help getting it all on board, the food first." Seeing Abby come up from below, he called, "Abby? if the food gets passed down to you, do you remember how to store it?"

"Abby does," Abby said. To Yang, she said, "Stand on the stairs and pass things down to me. Ying stand at the top and pass things along to Yang, Lily, pass things from Ruby to Ying..."

"I got it!" Ruby announced, "I take the things Jack unloads and pass them to Lily."

Jack chuckled, "Very good, call down to Abby, cold food first!"

Jack opened the back and got his stores loading party going. The girls were fairly efficient. He handed a bag to Ruby, and said, "Meat, freezer." Ruby passed to bag to Lily with the same, "Meat, freezer". Lily echoed the words to Ying who told Yang, who told Abby who was putting things away.

After all the groceries were taken down and stored, the clothes were passed down to "Lower bunk, port side". Jack then unloaded the box of footwear to the lower bunk, starboard side.

Jack had Ruby tell all the girls it was up to them what they picked, but each was to get an even amount of clothes for every one of them. He'd added clothes lockers in with the extra bunks so they each had one. The only one that wasn't like this was his and Abby's. He figured they would be a while, so he took the truck to turn it in and get his rental car back. He also had a few investments he wanted to check on and a job he wanted his catering service to do.

.

Nana stood in front of Kouta and Lucy, who were sitting on the back porch steps. With a look of determination, she said, "Nana is going to go apologize to Abby! Abby did her best to get rid of the ones who were after Nana and Kaede. Abby didn't realize Nana doesn't want a new name, but Abby did try, so Nana is going to go see Abby and explain!"

"Nana, do you know where they are?" Kouta asked.

Nana frowned at him and sad, "Nana doesn't, but Kaede does."

Kaede pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. "Yes, it's ... Lucy. Nana wants to come and talk to Abby ... no, we don't have any plans later today," she said and looked at Kouta to confirm it. "I'll see." She then asked Kouta, "Did want to go to a dock party? Jack is having one around dinner time."

"OK," Kouta said. "Can we all go?"

Kaede nodded and said, "Me, Kouta, Yuka, Nana and Mayu ... Seven is fine. We'll see you then, Bye Jack." To Kouta she smirked and said, "Come any time before seven. We are only to bring our hungry bellies with us."

.

The extra people coming wasn't a big deal for the catering service. Jack let the girls (who were still trying on and mixing and matching clothes) know that humans were coming to bring food and drink for the evening so they didn't have to worry about making any food. They all acknowledged him, then went back to figuring out who got what kimono, and sandals to match.

While the girl-party went on in the cabin, Jack took a good look at his side ventures. He had not been one of these guys who just blew their money on fun. He had been dealing and making investments. The catering service he owned was doing well, as was the Taxi service. His investments in shipping were doing fine.

The ships he had were short-lead time freighters that could be called on short notice to move people and things. Sometimes they were in a harbor for weeks, but able to move on a moment's notice. He got higher rates for carrying cargo that had to be moved quickly. Sometimes it was excess cargo that could not wait for the next commercial shipment. Other times it was things that needed more discrete movement.

Jack was doing well financially, and now with all these girls to look out for, he was glad he had the funds to take care of them.

.

Jack returned to the dock just before the catering truck arrived. It was getting cool, so the Caterers set up a tent at the far end of the dock and put the tables and chairs up with torches along the center of the tables for light and some heat. Directly outside the tent they set up the food warmers and grills.

"Jack!" Abby called from the top of the stairs to the cabin, "We need help to get these things on!"

Jack had no clue what she was talking about. Going down to see, he noted they all had decide to wear their kimonos, and had no idea how to wrap them on. OK, it was time to have a 'how-to-wear-a- kimono class time. He did Abby's blue with white birds kimono and had Lily do Ruby's red with flowers and Yang do Ying's black with tiny gold dragons. Once these were done, Ying and Ruby did Yang's white with blue flowers and Lily's yellow with different colored flowers. There was now enough sandals for everyone.

They emerged from the cabin to find the food was being readied and the Maple Inn troupe was walking up the dock to them.

The instant Nana saw Abby come over onto the dock, Nana ran up to her. "Abby!" Nana announced and bowed. "Gomenesai! Nana does not want a new name, but knows why Abby wanted Nana to have one. Gomenesai!"

Abby cast a sad smile at Nana and said, "I was only thinking of you, Nana. I'm sorry you were upset."

Mayu came up and her fists tightened against her chest said, "I'm sorry too, Abby. None of us knew how horrible things were for you and Kaede!"

"Who's Kaede?" Lily asked, eyeing them.

"I am," Kaede said. "Lucy was the name they gave me in that facility. That wasn't my real name."

Yang pointed at her and announced, "Then from now on, everyone call her Kaede, like she deserves!"

All the girls cheered.

Yuka and Kouta only stood back and watched, never seeing so many horned girls all together.

Seeing this, Ruby leaped over onto the dock and asked, "You are Kaede's friends?"

"We are," Kouta told her. "Who are you?"

"Jack named me Ruby! I'm no longer just a number," Ruby said proudly.

"And I'm Ying!"

I'm Yang."

"I'm Lily!"

Kouta had to smile at them. He said, "I'm Kouta, this is Yuka, that's Mayu and that's Nana."

"And I'm Abby!' Abby said with an arm in the air.

"Everyone knows Abby," Nana said.

"We do!" Ruby said. "Abby's our hero!"

"YAY for Abby!" all the girls cheered.

"Kaede helped too," Abby said, blushing.

"Yay for Kaede!"

"And Jack led us there," Abby reminded them.

"Yay for Jack, and Jack rubs!"

"Ugh," Jack grumbled.

"Huh?" Yuka asked and blinked at Jack.

Kouta scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to know.

One of the attendants called out, "Food's ready! Please come grab a plate and tableware."

Abby perked up and said, "Oh! Abby made drinks for everyone! Abby has to go get it!' She turned and jumped back onto the boat and disappeared down into the cabin.

Jack got the line going and stood back waiting for Abby to come back up.

Noting every girl was in Kimonos, Yuka whispered to Kouta, "I feel under dressed."

"Don't worry Yuka, I'm sure they are celebrating, so come on," Kouta told her.

With the torches for light and a bit of heat, the tent-dining room that had the paper-door like pictures on the canvas looked nice. Yuka thought they were in for a nice relaxing dinner. The fare was top notch. Thick steaks, seafood, vegetables and all kinds of fruits to snack on.

.

In the cabin, Abby looked at the pitcher of fruit drink she'd made. It didn't look like nearly enough. Getting another pitcher, she didn't find another packet of the same type of fruit drink, so she looked above the refrigerator. Yes! Here was a bottle of the same dark red color, and the first symbols matched! She took the plug out of the top and noticed this juice had a strong smell to it. OK, so she probably shouldn't use this by itself in a pitcher.

Abby has an idea. She got out the other pitcher and poured the first pitcher in so both were half full. She the used the bottled juice to fill up the pitchers to an even amount. They weren't full, but close enough. She took the pitchers out to the tables where everyone was sitting down.

"Abby made juice for everyone!" Abby said happily. She got her own plate of food and sat on the end beside Jack, Ruby was on his other side.

The food was good and everyone liked Abby's juice. Nana was the first to sample the juice. Her eyes went wide.

"Wow, Abby makes great juice!" Nana cried.

"It's really good!" Yang agreed.

Yuka took a drink. She paused and looked at the cup. "What is this?" she asked.

Jack took a sip. He then asked, "Abby, what did you use to make your juice?"

"Abby used the packet Jack showed Abby, but it wasn't enough. That's fine, because even though there was the only packet, Abby found a bottle of the same stuff above the refrigerator!" she beamed.

Jack looked over the girls, who were passing their pitcher around for a second filling of this great tasting juice. Awww shit. He cast Kouta and Yuka a wince and said, "She used the Raspberry Brandy. The whole bottle."

"Is that bad?" Kouta asked.

"Taste it," Yuka prodded.

Kouta did. "It's sweet and … it's alcoholic!" he cried.

"Yeah," Jack said tightly.

Abby looked back and forth at them and asked, "Did Abby not do it right?"

Holding up her mostly empty cup, Ruby cried, "Abby did great! Pass that pitcher over here!"

"At least they are all eating," Jack said in a huff.

Mayu looked at all the horned girls and asked, "You were all being treated badly when Abby and Jack saved you?"

"We were!" Lily said. They had chained us side by side and were talking about using a gas." she said.

"Yeah, and we were scared of those round things that looked like fat guns, only they had cords and the end was a jagged circle that spun," Ying added.

"They talked about putting something in our heads, here," Ruby added, pointing to her forehead.

Yang sang out, "Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!"

All the girls laughed.

"Let's sing it!' Ruby cried. They all did, including Abby and Kaede.

 _They caught us when we were young and chained us to a wall_

 _they had their tests to do on us, almost anything at all_

 _They shot things at us very fast, we cried for them to stop_

 _They didn't care we cried and screamed, only what they got._

 _They used us all like lab rats, and didn't care at all_

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

 _Gory Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _Gory Gory, their pieces flying through the sky_

 _Gory, Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

Kota, Yuka and Mayu all stared at the girls who were singing loud and proud

.

 _On the day when Abby came, they got themselves a shock_

 _they had no idea a Diclonius was hiding behind a rock_

 _the rockets hit, they scrambled out, not having any fun_

 _Abby opened up on them and shot them with her big ole' gun_

 _They ran and cried, all in vain, she mowed they down like grass_

 _Oh they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

 _Gory Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _Gory Gory, their pieces flying through the sky_

 _Gory, Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

 _Bodies and some pieces now were filling up the halls_

 _Abby brought Jack on down and freed us from the walls_

 _Jack planted explosives and we were running nice and loud_

 _When we sailed away from there, there was a mushroom cloud_

 _That is when we cheered and yelled, Abby is one for all!_

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

 _._

 _Gory Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _Gory Gory, their pieces flying through the sky_

 _Gory, Gory, what a helluva way to die_

 _._

 _Oh, they ain't gonna test no more!_

By the time they were done singing, the girls had their arms across each other's shoulders, and Jack and Abby's. Kouta, Yuka and Mayu were gaping at them. At the end of the song, all the girls cheered.

Jack noted they had sung loud, and the caterers were gaping at them as well. OK, he figured they had to move in the morning anyway. Good thing the supplies were already on board.

Jack itched his ear and offered, "It was, aah, big deal for them, so we made a song."

"And Jack helped us make the perfect song!" Ruby announced and fell into him to hug him. "We all love our Jack, don't we?"

"We do!" they cried, then got up and mobbed him with hugs, which made Abby frown at them.

In was obvious they were kinda tipsy from Abby's mistake.

Jack was afraid they would start undressing and wanting a rub so he loudly asked, "Hey, this food's good, huh? We better eat it up!"

"Yeah!, let's eat more!' Lily agreed loudly.

The good thing about spiking the juice with a whole bottle of Brandy was that none of them could use their power now to float stuff around the table. The bad part was after the dinner, Jack had to take each one down to put her to bed.

He'd gotten Ying and Yang down to their bunks. Coming back up, he heard a yelp and saw a hand wind milling, then a splash. Rushing to the side, he say Ruby in the water flailing. Shit. He jumped overboard and splashed down beside her. He got an arm around her and held her up.

Thankfully, Kouta threw him a rope.

"Ruby's all wet!" Lily cried and pointed as she stood, bent over on the edge of the dock. Quick thinking by Yuka grabbing her bun in the back of her kimono hauled her back from the edge, preventing her from going for a swim.

"I'll save her!" Abby cried and jumped off the dock.

"Abby no!" Jack cried. It was too late. At least Abby landed close by. Jack's feet found a support beam, He was able to grab Abby by the collar and drag her over to him.

Ruby had her arms around Jack's neck. Gazing at him, she said, "I want a good petting like Abby gets."

Casting Ruby a frown Abby tried to push her away. "No! Only Abby get the special rubs!"

"Why just you?" Ruby asked frowning back at Abby.

"Because I'm Abby and Abby loves Jack!"

"I love Jack too, so SHARE will you?"

In between them, Jack was getting the full force of their yells. "Hey!" he yelled to get them to stop. "We are between the boat and the dock, NOT a safe place to be, so STOP ARGUING, and grab the friggin rope!"

Ruby did and stuck her tongue out at Abby. Kouta lifted. Seeing Abby was still beside Jack down in the water, Ruby let go to fall back in the water, which also caused Kouta to fly backwards off balance to fall flat.

"Kouta!" Yuka cried.

Jack grabbed the front of Ruby's kimono and hauled her to him. "WHY did you let go?" he cried at her.

"Because Abby is still hugging Jack!" Ruby said, sounding offended.

Jack stared at her. " _Really_?" he asked.

"Yeah she is!" Ruby said.

Kaede's head appeared above them. She called down, "Jack, there is a ladder into water by the back of the boat. Can you get to it?"

He saw what she was looking at. "Yeah, I'm going to need the rope to stay stable and hope this beam holds out," he told her.

Afraid either of the girls holding onto him might drown, he said, "Abby, Ruby, both of you put your arms around my neck."

They did and wiggle-fought to be the one in front of him, which was making him unstable. "To the sides," he told them firmly. Pushed them where he wanted them to be, he accidentally slipped a hand into Ruby's Kimono and brushed her breast. Realizing what he did, he got his hand out so he could maneuver them and get them up that friggin ladder when he got to it.

If they didn't knock him off the beam first.

Jack grabbed the rope to keep from falling as he inched around a post. He walked the next length of slippery beam. Coming to the ladder, he realized he needed to climb. That wasn't possible with two girls at his sides.

"OK, girls, come around in front of me," he told them. Holding onto the ladder, he got them on over his chest, both still clinging to his neck. Carefully, he swung onto the ladder and climbed. Gong up wasn't bad, but at the top, the ladder didn't extend up any higher than the dock's floor.

Lucking, Kaede and Kouta came over and lifted Abby off him first, then reached for Ruby.

Ruby tightened down. "I don't wanna let go!' she cried.

"Do you want to stay here all night?" Jack asked in a hard tone.

Ruby blushed and said, "That's fine."

"No it's not!" Jack said firmly. "Come on, up and off. We can hug later."

Ruby let out a whine and let Kaede and Kouta pull her up.

Jack climbed up. Once he was standing on the dock, he intercepted Ruby from running into him, turned her around, holding her by the shoulders. "You're going on board and we all need to get out of these wet clothes."

"YAY!" Ruby cried.

Lily was heading for the boat. Nana ran up behind her and steadied her up the gang plank.

Moving Ruby to the gang plank, Jack told Kouta, "I'll be back, I just have to get her down below." Looking at the gang plank, he decided to scoop up Ruby in a bride's carry to make sure she made it.

"Abby wants to get carried too!' Abby complained.

"You will, Just wait, OK," Jack told her. He got Ruby down inside and got her wet Kimono off. He towled her down, which made her cast a blushing smile at him. He put a T-shirt on her and said, "We're leaving early so get some sleep."

Jack went back out, and seeing Abby waiting for him, he scooped her up and carrier her on the boat and down into the cabin. Another Kimono went into the shower to drip dry and he got a t-shirt on Abby. He was about to tell her to go to bed, then saw Ruby in their bed.

"Stay down here," he told Abby.

Jack went back up and heard Abby telling Ruby to get out of her bed. Ruby refused. Jack ignored them and went back to the dock.

.

Laying on the bed, Ruby frowned at Abby. "But it's not fair" she said with a sniffle. "Ruby wants a special rub too! Abby looks really happy when Jack does that!"

"Ruby is right," Lily said, hanging over the edge of her bunk, staring at Abby with her drunken gaze. "Jack does his best and I think he likes rubbing us as much as we liked to get rubbed!"

"That does feel real good," Yang added as she sat up.

"But … to feel really good takes a while, and I think Jack would get tired," Abby told them. Yes! That was it, they couldn't all get rubbed by Jack.

Brightening up, Ruby said, "I got an idea! How about we each take a day?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

Sitting up, Ruby said, "How about this! We pick who will be with Jack for the day. Let's say … I go first! I start in the morning. I stay with Jack the day and the night, then say … Lily is next and gets the next day and night with Jack. Jack won't get tired and one by one, we all get a chance to get nice long rubs."

"I like it!" Yang announced.

"But, what will Jack say about this?" Abby protested.

"It's easy. We are doing this for him right? So he won't get tired? We'll be making Jack happy too!"

"Yes!" they cheered as Abby flushed.

"So who goes after me?" Ruby asked.

"What? Ruby, you can't decide that," Abby cried.

"Yeah, let Jack decide," Yang added.

Ruby scowled at Abby, "It's my idea, so I get rubbed first!"

"No you don't!" Abby declared, scowling back at her.

.

Out on the dock, Jack heard the girls yapping. Apparently they were still full of energy. At least they weren't going to fall overboard. Turning back to Kouta, he said, "Those people that were after Kaede are all gone now. That doesn't mean there isn't anyone else out there who's looking to forcibly do things to girls like her and Nana. Keep a low profile and and behave yourselves."

Beside Kouta, Kaede slipped an arm around Kouta and said, "Thank you for saving me and helping me out."

Jack nodded to her. "You're welcome. You got Abby's phone number?"

"We do," Kouta said. "As Kaede said, thank you for returning her home safe."

Yuka cringed a bit. "You killed all those people, and encourage those girls to do the same," she accused weakly.

Jack eyed her and said, "I do. I go after the bad people. So, don't ever be a bad people."

"Can Nana see Abby again?" Nana asked eagerly.

"I'm sure you will. Understand, we're going to have to lay low for a while," Jack told her.

A thump came from the boat. Ying (or Yang) ran out in just her panties and called, "Jack! Abby and Ruby are fighting!"

Jack turned to her. "Break it up, I'll be right there." To Kouta he said, "Got kid problems. Take care of yourselves, and thanks for coming."

Nana leaped over onto the boat. "Nana will yell at them!" she announced, and went down into the cabin.

"Awww shit," Jack said in a huff. He and Kouta went down to see what was going on.

.

In the small dinning area, Nana stood between Abby who was pinned in a seat, and Ruby, who was pinned to the wall. The others were watching. "Stop fighting! Someone could get hurt!" Nana said sternly.

Jack eyed the scene and asked, "What's going on?"

Teary eyed and angry, Abby pointed to Ruby and said, "Ruby wants to take Abby's place!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I don't! I just want to get rubbed too!" Ruby barked back.

"OK hold on," Jack announced. "If petting to help you relax is a problem, then I'm not going to do it any more."

"What? No!" they all cried.

"Everyone pay attention," Jack said firmly. "We have been working together, haven't we? Yang here is doing great with making meals, Ruby and Lily are learning navigation, as has Abby. We work together, we have fun we support each other. We can't do that any more if fights are going to break out. Abby has been with me for a while, she's my crew. You each have to decide if you want to stay on as crew, or you'd rather just go live someplace safe. Either way is fine with me, What I won't have is fighting. Abby, Ruby, apologize to each other!"

"I can't move," Ruby grumbled and frowned at Nana.

"Nana, let them go." Jack told her.

Nana looked at Kouta. Kouta nodded. She stepped back. Abby relaxed. Ruby fell.

Jack helped Ruby up and held a hand out to Abby. She got up. He made them face each other.

Abby paused then said, "I'm sorry. I just … want Jack all to myself."

Ruby flushed. "Me too. I'm sorry Abby. Jack is so nice to us … we shouldn't fight if he doesn't want us to."

Jack put an arm over each of their shoulders and said, "We have to watch out for each other. Working together, we can be strong. If we fight among ourselves we will become very weak and vulnerable to someone taking one of you girls away again. I don't want that. I'm sure you don't either."

"If you two would had use of your vectors, someone could have gotten killed," Lily added in a solemn tone. "That is something we cannot have."

"Very true," Jack agreed.

Abby and Ruby burst out in tears and hugged each other.

.

Jack knew he was sitting on a powder keg with these girls. It was time to leave Kamakura anyway, so after a late breakfast in the morning that he served for five hangovers, he decided it was time to get organized. He asked every girl, and everyone wanted to stay with him as crew. Lily agreed to become the official cook and map keeper. Yang, a well as learning navigation, was also interested in how the boat worked, so he took her into the engine room and showed her how to change air filters on the intakes and check the oil. Ying agreed to keep watch on the tank levels and keep track of supplies. Abby became the official First Mate, which pleased her.

Most of these were just titles that gave them something useful to do. Jack oversaw everything. In the late afternoon when he was sure they were all recovered, he had Abby plot a float plan for the island his weapons supplier was on. With Ying and Yang as the 'line handlers', they cast off and headed out to sea.

It took five days to get to the island. As usual, Jack radioed in when the got within sight of the island. This was an 'uninhabited island' as far as the general population knew. The only inhabitants were the gun runners. Jack showed Abby the course they had to steer to close on the island.

The gun runners were Russian, and by trade, always had their guard up. Jack knew them well. The leader went by Kavinski. Upon going into the cave in the cliff, Jack pulled up to the dock inside the hollowed out cave.

"Jack is back!" Kavinski called out. Seeing two pink haired girls on deck, he laughed and asked, "You picked up a couple young ones?"

"Yeah, handy to have around," Jack replied as they jumped over to the dock and tied the boat up. "I'll be needing some hardware and ammo. Got any more of those rockets?"

Kavinski grinned. "Ahh, yes, it was you who hit that island! Big boom! You know the SFD is looking for you."

"Let'em look," Jack said with a grin. "Keeping yourself well?"

"I am! No harem, but we're doing fine. Come! Tell me what you need over a drink."

Jack nodded to Abby and said, "You, Ying and Yang stay on board. I'll take Lily and Ruby with me. Don't let anyone else on the boat."

Abby nodded firmly.

Jack went over to the dock, with Ruby and Lily. He met Kavinski in a back-clapping hug, then said, "These are two of my girls. Ruby and Lily. They'll help move merchandise. They are much more deadly than they look, so I hope you warn your guys not to mess with them."

Kavinski waved a finger at them and said, "We've heard stories about the horned women. You know there is a big bounty on them."

"I do. People not happy with the fact I pulled them away from that island," Jack said in agreement. "The bounty is a sham. It's only purpose is to have some fool try to collect it, then get killed so the Government can track these girl's location. They tried that on me. I turned it around on them," Jack explained.

Kavinski frowned and asked, "What's so special about them?"

Jack thought for a few seconds, then said, "Ruby, see that rock sticking out, up there, just past he dock inside the entrance?"

What about it?"

"Destroy it."

Ruby turned and stared at the rock. It exploded. Pieces rained down into the water.

"That is one of their talents," Jack explained as the guards lifted their guns. "Stopping bullets is another," he said quickly.

"Impressive," Kavinski said, "I think you already have potent weapons."

"I do, but I still need conventional things, like smoke canisters, six inch rockets, say 2000 rounds of .308, and thirty pounds of explosives."

Kevinski laughed. "A smart and generous shopper you are, Jack. I'll make you a deal. Let me have use of one of your freighters to re-supply, and I'll give you half price," he said happily.

Jack grinned and said, "Ahh, come on, you know those freighters are expensive to operate. How about a trade, you re-supply me, I re-supply you, deal?"

Taking on a sour face, Kavinski said, "Oh Jack! My boss will not be happy if I don't make a profit. Rockets are expensive too! Use of the freighter in exchange for the rockets, You can have all five that I got, all you have to pay for is the ammo and explosives."

Jack rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm. Tell you what, throw in the ammo, and it's a deal."

Kavinski stuck his hand out, Jack shook it. "Deal!" they chorused.

Jack and Kavinski watched, sitting and drinking Vodka as the boat was loaded. Lily took on the task of 'load master' getting the weapons down below. The men brought rockets out on carts. Girls looked at them an they floated up and off the carts and over to the boat. Then the boxes of ammunition did the same.

Jack called his people and had the freighter set up to move to where Kavinski wanted it.

Watching the girls work, Kavinski said, "You got something special there, Jack. They're cute and they are indeed weapons in their own right. I know some people who might want to use your services."

"Thanks. They have to talk to Mr. Richardson. Have to keep the bosses happy you know."

"True, true," he said in a musing tone. "Also, you have to watch closely. A couple of my people have heard Japan has put a target on Mr. Richardson's back. You be careful, I do not want to loose such a good customer. It would be a shame if the Rook is taken out of the game."

"I don't want to get lost," Jack replied with a smirk. "I want you to stay healthy and happy too. There are not many around who can take care of my needs."

Raising his glass, Kavinski said, "You just keep having those needs, and we'll be in business for a long time."

They clinked glasses.

.

Loaded up and ready to go, Jack had Abby sail out while he checked the cargo. Checking the explosives, he noted a timer was set for 4 hours. OK, someone on Kavinski's crew was not who he said he was. Jack didn't disturb the timer, it was transmitting a signal. He let it run. He did remove most of the explosives, then set the timer with a small two pound charge in a bucket with a lid and tossed it overboard. It would explode on time, and maybe fool someone into thinking they got him.

The ammo was clean, and the rockets looked un-tampered with. The smoke canisters were standard and ready to use. In their joy-jumping off the sides to fling back onto the boat, he had the girls check under the boat for anything that was not smooth hull. Ying did find a charge back near the engine room. That went over the side as well.

Apparently, someone was very not happy with him.

Since that one timer had been transmitting, Jack had Abby change course to an island in the Izu archipelago he knew had a tourist stop. Whoever was playing dirty looked like they wanted to keep their involvement quiet. It would shorten the trip by a day, and get them a little farther away from the mainland.

Sitting in the wheelhouse as Ruby was at the helm, Jack saw Lily sit down next to him.

"Jack," She said firmly. "You haven't been petting anyone since we were in Kamakura."

"It was causing fights," he reminded her.

"We know. I also know Abby is beginning to act depressed because of it, and Ruby isn't happy either." she stated. "Myself, if you want to pet me, by all means, do so, but it's not something that I'm willing to fight about. For Abby and Ruby, it is. Ying and Yang feel the same. We all want you to pay attention to Abby and Ruby again."

Jack looked over at Ruby who was staring out with a blush on her face. To her, as much as to Lily, he said, "You're right, but we'll have to work out something so there is no hard feelings. All you girls are like sisters, I don't want you mad at each other."

"I'll go get Abby," Lily said and went below.

By the time Jack got up and stood beside Ruby, Abby was on his other side. He put an arm around each of them. "So you girls know, my biggest fear is you'll fight again. Abby, I love snuggling with you. From what I understand, Ruby, you want to snuggle too?"

"Yes," she aid meekly.

"I'll take the helm for a while. I want you two to talk out how you want to do this. Be aware of how each other feels and the two of you together come tell me how we're going to do this, OK?"

"OK," Ruby said meekly.

"Fine, remember, you are both important to me, so do your best to be fair with each other."

Jack took the helm. Ruby and Abby went down in the storage room in front of the engine room to talk. There was a bunk here that had yet to be used. All the girls slept together in the bunk room, even if they had to double up. Looking at it, Abby said, "Ruby, Jack and I do more than just rub on the outside." She then proceeded to tell Ruby what snuggling really was. Ruby blushed and listened intently.

Jack wasn't on the helm for more than an hour when Abby came back up. "Ruby still alive?" he asked.

Abby nodded, ignoring his attempt at humor and said, "Jack, I'll take it. Ruby is waiting for you in your room."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You sure about this?" he asked.

"I am. I know you like snuggling too, and it's not fair for you if we don't. I have been selfish with you, Jack. I want you all to myself. The thing is, Ruby really wants to be part of us, and it's not fair of me to deny her. So, please, go down and talk to Ruby and spend some time with her."

Jack pulled Abby close and kissed her. Sincerely he said, "Abby, sweetie, you are very brave and selfless. You should be proud of yourself."

Abby threw her arms around him. "I love you Jack, and I do want us all to stay together."

"I'll do what I can. Promise. So tell me, where is my room?"

.

Jack went down to the storage room to find it had been re-made. Everything was there, but instead of the bunk being on the lockers, supplies were up there and tied in place. Where shelves were, was now lower shelves with the bunk on top of them, the other shelves were placed in front to partially obscure the bunk. Ruby, sitting on the bunk, explained it was for privacy.

Jack sat down on the bunk by Ruby. She blushed heavily.

"I take it you and Abby worked things out?" he asked.

Ruby nodded. She then let the covers slip off her to show she was naked. "Jack, Abby explained this is the closest two people can possibly be together. I want it, but it's …"

"A little scary?" Jack asked.

"yes," she said meekly.

Jack enfolded her, she moved over to sit on his lap. Gently, he told her, "Then we go slow and do nothing you are not comfortable with, OK? This is not a task to be done, it's showing affection, and there is no rush or time limit."

"ok," Ruby said and cast him a tiny smile. They then kissed. Jack petted her as normal in long slow strokes. They got laid down and Ruby became more comfortable. Jack let Ruby set the pace, which started slow, but picked up a little faster than he thought it would.

Ruby was really liking cuddling with Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Abby drove until Lily came up to give her lunch and a break. Since Lily had the 'night watch', she went down to get some sleep. Abby drove another three hours before Ruby came up.

Coming up out of the cabin, Ruby went up and hugged Abby. "Thank you, Abby," Ruby said softly. Pulling back, she added with a blush, "I can take it for a while. Dinner is made and you can spend some time with Jack."

Abby nodded, then said, "We're still on course one seven nine, fifteen knots." she got up. Ruby clasped her hand to stop her from going below.

"Abby, I know how special snuggling is. Thank you," Ruby told her.

This time Abby hugged Ruby. When she pulled back, she said, "We love Jack, so we will share."

"We will, so go eat and get some of that snuggling!" Ruby said with a crooked grin.

Abby chuckled and replied, "I will!"

.

The place Jack pulled into was a tourist trap. The gas as expensive, as was the docking fees and food. Even the water they replenished he swore was the normal price of gas. He stayed just long enough to bring on supplies and let the girls (all with hats and clothes on) to stretch their legs a bit, then left early morning. A new 'docking day' started at 9am, and they were gone again before that so he didn't have to pay another day of the over-priced docking fees.

Back out on the ocean, The radio announced, "King to Rook, set up the board at point five."

He answered, "Rook setting up at point five."

Point five was the place they would meet. Jack gave Abby the coordinates and had her plan a course.

.

As soon as they left the land behind, most of the clothes came off. Following Abby's example, the girls wore something, a hat or shirt on their head to keep the sun out of their eyes, but other than shorts or bikini bottoms, they didn't bother with clothes. Yang found out the hard way not to go to sleep on the open deck for hours, Jack got her up when he saw the was reddening like a lobster. He took her down below and lathered ointment on her. She was going to be sore for a while.

They played some games, did the chores Jack her given them and brushed out each other's hair, except Abby and Ruby liked Jack to do their hair.

The fourth day out, they ran into a storm. The swells were five to eight footers, and the girls all watched for some really tall waves to jump the boat on. They were disappointed they didn't find any. Jack was happy they didn't.

.

Point five was an island in the Philippines. Motoring into an inlet, Jack noted there was no official traffic control here. Also, not much of anything. A few buildings, small docks with skiffs, Mr. Richardson's boat was the only other larger boat at the dock area. He got as close to the docks as he dared and tied up beside Richardson's boat.

Richardson met him as he climbed aboard. "Hey Jack, you aren't dead," he said with a grin.

"Heard about the bomb someone planted on my boat?" he asked.

"Yup, our supplier found a mole setting a timer in one of his store rooms. Found out who he was working for before he turned him into fish chum."

"Anyone we know?" Jack asked.

"Attempted payback for that island you incinerated," Richardson said. "We're going to steer clear of Japan for a while. Got a job in Australia for you. Come on in."

Abby and Ruby jumped the rails, wearing their bikinis. "Hi, Mr. Richardson," they chorused.

"Hello girls. Jack, do the rest want to come in?"

Abby said, "They are watching the boat, and under it. We don't want to find any more bombs."

Richardson laughed. "Good idea. I wouldn't want to loose Jack."

"Neither do we," Ruby stated.

They went in , Richardson had them sit in plush red-upholstered chairs. A Philippine girl served them drinks.

"New game, Jack," Richardson said, and handed him a folder. "In the outback, northern mid area, it's marked in the map, they have been having trouble with people disappearing. From what the authorities say, it's not animals or accidents. The problem became high profile when an official, his wife and kids disappeared. They found his wife's head. It was chewed on by dingos, though since nothing else was found, no bones, or anything, it's highly suspected she wasn't killed by animals. The map is marked, but they have found nothing else in the area. The job is to find out who's out there and if possible, get the official and his kids back. Of course, also to kill any guilty parties."

"Aborigines, maybe?" Jack asked.

"Highly doubt it," Richardson said. "The thought is radicals are hiding out. If they are, they're good. Don't assume anything. It's only a total of one mil, but it's work. The people laying don't want law type justice, they want the problem buried. Your name has been passed to the Port Authority, I even got you your port of entry. Find who's behind this, Jack. Make their blood pressure drop to zero."

"We can do that," Jack said. "By the way, what's the chances of getting supplies here?"

"Ten miles south is a ocean front town. They got everything. We got enough to get by, but take small boats there when we need things."

"You said there was a job here in the Philippines?" Jack asked.

"Bishop has a handle on it, Just worry about the Wolf Creek area," Richardson told him.

"You got it," Jack said and got up. "Sorry for the short stay, but we have to go get some supplies."

"Understood. Good luck, Jack."

.

While Abby drove them to go get supplies, Jack looked at the folder. There was a map that had red dots showing where people were lest seen and a small red 'X' where the woman's head had been found. Police, and even army had combed through the area and came up with nothing.

Jack's first thought was 'serial killer'. Someone was out there hunting victims. Taking a look at who'd gone missing, he found many were couples, and besides the one family that got things stirred up, two other families had been taken. It seemed whoever this was, was an equal opportunity killer, or killers. Chopping off a head meant they wee into terrorizing those they abducted. From what he was seeing, the one - or group had been at this for at least ten years. That told him they were careful and knew what they were doing.

If Jack didn't have backup on this mission with the girls, it would be very dangerous.

.

The trip to Australia was long enough that they had to stop again for supplies, Especially water. Jack was seriously thinking about how to put a small distilling plant on board, or getting another water tank.

Finally getting to Australia, they pulled into Darwin in the Northern Territory. Like Richardson said, Jack was expected. Jack called the harbor master and was given his docking assignment. They got tied up and services connected to find a woman in safari clothes, tan over shirt and knee length shorts and boots, come up to them.

"You Jack Harbor?" she called loudly.

Jack looked up from connecting the water line. "That's me."

"Christine Allen," the woman said as he looked at the girls. "This aint no job for kids. Why they here?"

Christine was glared at by the girls.

"What did she say?" Ruby asked.

"It's English," Jack told Ruby. "What job is that?" Jack asked Christine in English.

"You've come to find my Sister's killer, ain't ya?"

"I came to find a serial killer, could be the same scum," Jack said evenly.

"An I'm paying your bill," Christine stated.

Jack asked, "And I suppose you want to come along?"

"I want to shoot that bastard myself," Christine stated.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. That's why you pay us. I've found that people wanting to tag along for revenge, usually end up getting hurt or dead. We're here, and I will find those responsible and take care of it. If you want to see the bodies? Fine, I'll bring-em to you."

"Look, Mr. Harbor," Christine said firmly. "I have a guide, and I can take care of myself!"

Changing languages, Jack said, "Ying? Would you jump over on the dock here and hold the woman up in the air? Not far, just pick her off the ground."

Ying nodded and jumped over in front of the woman.

Christine's eyes bulged as she was lifted three feet in the air.

"Like this, Jack?" Ying asked.

"Perfect, hold her there for a moment," he said. Jack then walked over to them and said, "Look, miss Allen…"

"It's Mizz Allen!" she said in a high pitched tone.

"Whatever. That girl holding you up right now could shred you like a cabbage if she wanted to. We do this kind of thing for a living. We're good at it. If you want to give us a guide, fine. You are not coming along. You will wait, wherever you wait, and let us do our job. Got that?"

Jack touched Ying on the shoulder. "Thanks, put her down."

Christine dropped and stumbled. Looking a bit harried, she asked, "How'd she do that?"

"How is not important," Jack told her. "What is important is knowing I'll have you hung up on a lamp post if you try to come along. Be smart, Christine, do not follow us. At best, you'll only scare who we're after away. At worst, you'll get yourself killed."

"I need to show you where my sister's head was found," she stated.

"Already know that, and the locations of 32 others who have disappeared. Right around the Wolf Creek area," Jack replied. "I also know that besides people, their vehicles go missing. In fact the only sign of anyone who was disappeared, was when your sister's head was found. I'm thinking someone slipped up, that's the only reason it was found."

"I can track, can you?" Christine stated.

Jack let out a sigh and said, "If you want to give us a guide, fine. You're not coming." He turned and got back to organizing who was going with him. "Lily, will you and Ying take care of the boat?"

"Sure Jack. We'll make sure no one messes with it," Lily promised.

"Abby, Ruby, Yang, you're coming with me. I'll go get transportation. We'll take the sniper rifle, both pistols and the M-14. Lily, we'll leave the M-16 for you in case you need it," Jack explained.

Christine walked onto the boat to face Jack. "I need to know those men are dead!" she demanded.

Jack pointed to Lily. "Lily here is in charge of the boat. We'll be keeping in contact, talk to her. Then again you'll need to speak Japanese," he told her.

Christine clenched her jaw and stomped back over to the dock. She left, clomping heavily along.

"What's her problem?" Ruby asked.

"Off hand, I think she's used to getting her own way," Jack said in a musing tone. "I'll be back shortly with a car. When I get back, we load up and go get supplies. Lily, got the credit card?"

"I do. I'll keep the boat supplied, Jack," she assured him.

.

Jack leased a Land Rover, then got supplies and a couple maps of the Northern Territory. He didn't need the maps, except for looking stupid when they got out away from the coast.

Whoever this was, was after easy pickings. Tourists, people from the coasts who wanted to see the 'outback'. They preyed on those who weren't sure of themselves and could get lost easy. Spreading a map out on the hood of the Land Rover at every stop they made, would add to his 'lost' look. With just the girls, he was fairly sure that would make them targets.

Loaded up with two weeks of supplies, they headed inland. At the 'last gas station' for the next 150 miles, Jack filled the tank and the two ten gallon cans on the sides of the Rover.

After getting a few more supplies so the people inside could see the girls in their shirts and shorts, he went out and they studiously looked over the map. Satisfied anyone interested had seen them, Jack headed out for Wolf's Creek.

"These people take the cars too," Jack said as he drove along the dirt road. "That makes me think there's more than one. From the reports, no signs of abduction were found. My question is how are they consistently grabbing people and not leaving any clues behind"

"Maybe they are like us," Ruby said, sticking her head up between the seats.

"If they are, we'll feel them coming," Abby said.

"The landmark guide said there's a big crater a couple days ahead. Before that, we'll run into a small tourist trap," Jack told them. "When we get there, make a show of getting out to stretch before we go in, then we'll come out and look at the map again."

They didn't make the tourist stop the first day. Clearing some brush, they made camp and put the tent up in front of the Rover. Although in the tent together, they took turns staying up to see if anyone came by.

Nothing.

The Rover was getting low on gas when they arrived at the convenience store and gas pump. As Jack figured, the price of gas was what he would expect from the only gas station within a 100 mile radius. He filled up as Ruby, Abby and Yang did some pretty sexy stretches, then came back to lean against the Rover.

Going inside, he paid the bill and bought a few things, cold sodas and bags of chips the girls got. He also noted the man behind the counter eyed them hungrily. What was creepy about it was the man didn't say anything. Usually, people would comment on 'how pretty' give some compliment, or ask if they were his daughters. When they came close, he pretended to ignore them.

Outside, Jack did his map on the hood thing and pointed the way they were going (there was only one road). They piled back in and went on their way.

By late afternoon, they had made it to the crater. The thing was huge, it looked like a mountain with the upper part gone. Jack surveyed the area as they got out. To see the top, they would be out of sight of the Rover.

"Ruby, see those rocks up there?" Jack asked as he pointed. "When we climb up, you and Yang go up there and keep out of sight. Take a pistol with you in case you need it. Abby and I will go over the top and head over to get a look at the road heading away. Let's see if anyone followed us."

He made sure the rifles were buried in the back, then they walked up the slope. It was a long walk. Ruby and Yang peeked off to go hide. Jack and a tired Abby made the top to see the gigantic hole in the ground. Walking along the rim to where they saw the road going off into the distance, they sat down to wait.

"How long are we going to be here?" Abby asked.

In a musing tone, Jack said, "Couple hours I think should do it. Once it starts to get dark, we'll head back down and go find a place to camp."

Abby moved over and sat between Jack's legs, leaning back against him. "Then we got time for a rub?" she asked with a crooked grin.

Yeah, why not, it's not like anyone would see. And Abby was growing some nice sweater puppies.

They were just getting into some deep kisses and open shirt fondling when Yang came over to them. "Jack, someone's messing with the Land Rover!" she said in a hushed voice.

Jack and Abby followed her back to see a tow truck turn around and leave the way they'd come from. Ruby went to get up, Jack held her back. "Wait until they are out of sight." he told her.

Once the truck was lost on the horizon, they went running and bounding down. Jack checked the doors, all still locked.

"He was under the front, here," Ruby said, pointing.

Jack got the hood open and looked in. The cable to the starter was cut. "OK, yeah. They sabotage the car so it don't run. The tow truck comes, the people pile in to go with the car and there is nothing left behind," he said. "Smart."

"We kill them when they come back?" Yang asked.

"Nope. We need to find out where they are taking people," Jack replied. "Our sponsor thinks everyone that got abducted was killed. That many not be true. These guys may be keeping some of them alive for some sick pleasure. Make no mistakes, they do kill some to keep the others controllable. We need to know where the place is where they take people."

"Then we kill them," Yang stated.

"Yes, then we kill them," Jack agreed. Uncover the rifles except for a canvas over them. Abby, Yang, back seat. Ruby, you're in the front with me, pistols in the glove box. After they get us to where we're going, we're going to give them a little surprise."

.

It wasn't until midnight when the tow truck came back. Seeing it coming, Jack got out and waved it down. The man got out. It wasn't the man at the tourist stop, but a large, older man.

"Car trouble?" the man asked.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd check these things over before they lease them out," Jack said in a grumble.

"I'm on my way home, But I won't leave you folks out here. I'll take you home with me, then tomorrow we'll get to a station and get it looked at," the man said pleasantly.

"Thanks. Do we wait here?" Jack asked.

"Hell no! Come stay at the house tonight, I won't leave you out here, there's critters that'll eat ya!"

'And that is how they get people to their place,' Jack thought. He said, "We appreciate it."

"Just sit back in your car. I'll get you hooked up and moving," the man said.

Jack got back in. Quietly, he asked, "Abby, you got a GPS reading?"

"I do. I'll mark the route we take," she assured him.

Once they were hooked up and moving, Jack noted the side mirrors on the truck were angled in so both sides could see into the Rover. The back light of the truck shown in the windshield.

"Ruby, get the pistols out and lie down here. Abby, Yang, get comfortable, but don't go to sleep. When I tell you, grab those rifles and be ready to shoot."

"The M-14's mine," Abby said. "I have four spare clips by my feet."

"I'll just use my Arms," Yang replied.

Ruby did as he told her, opened her shirt and planted his hand on her chest. "Rub me?" she asked.

Jack grinned and said, "If you insist, but don't go to sleep."

They rode an hour and a half, then the tow truck turned off the road to head for some cliffs. With the truck lights on them, Jack could only make out the rough shape. He smacked Ruby on the chest and said, "Wake up, we're here."

Jack held his pistol as he watched canyon walls go by in either side. By the echoing sound of the truck's engine, they were in a narrow valley, or maybe a cave. "Listen up girls," he said firmly. "When we get out, look for anyone with a gun. If they got one, kill them. Everyone else alive, make them lie down, faces on the ground. Once we have control of the situation, we gather up those left and get answers."

The truck came out into a bigger valley and stopped. The driver got out. So did Jack as he said, "Now!"

The driver stared at Jack who was holding a pistol on him. "On the ground, Now!" Jack barked.

"You're not gonna shoot me!" the man stated.

Bang. Jack hit his left knee square on. The man folded, screaming.

From a trailer on his side, Jack saw another man run out of a trailer with a shotgun. Abby opened up on him with the M-14. Many of her shots missed, but she did kill him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The older man on the ground wailed as he held his knee.

Jack shot his other knee. "Not unless you can get up," Jack told him.

Jack looked around at the camp. Two trailers a cave and that looked like a work shed were spread out in the small area. "Abby, check that first trailer out, Ruby, the other trailer, Yang, that work shed over there. Keep a sharp eye out," Jack ordered as he headed for the cave.

"It smells funny here," Ruby noted.

"Yeah, like someone died," Yang agreed.

.

Abby went over to the first trailer. The man she killed was lying half on the steps, she threw him to the side and went in… and stopped. Pressed into the corner of the room, a girl was squatted down naked. He face and body bore bruises. She eyed Abby with a vacant gaze as she hugged her legs to her.

Abby held her gun in her left hand, she extended her right to the girl, "Up, let's get out of here." She then heard a moan from the back.

The girl got up meekly and limped to her. Hearing the moan again, Abby asked, "Who's back there?"

The girl stared at her. Right, this girl didn't speak Japanese. Abby motioned her to a seat and walked slowly back, checking rooms as she went.

She wished she hadn't.

In the back, another girl who looked younger laid tied to the bed. She bore bruises and cuts. Around her, the bedding was dark with blood that had leaked from her. Abby turned, feeling sick at the sight. Bracing herself against the sight, she slashed the girl's bonds off her arms and legs, then gently picked her up with her invisible Arms. The girl curled into a ball. Her eyes were hollow.

Walking out carrying the girl on her mind arms, Abby scooped up the other girl also, which made the girl's eyes go wide. Abby got them outside, then cast a look of hatred at the man she'd shot. Aiming at the corpse, she dumped a whole clip into his body.

It was then Abby saw Ruby burst out of the other trailer. "I need help!" she cried.

.

The trailer Ruby went in was open towards the back, but smelled terrible. In the front a door was shut. She used her Arms to blast it open. The smell of death wafted out to choke her. What she could see was a row of heads on a shelf. Part of a raw body with no skin was hanging on the wall. Hearing Abby shoot, she ran back out and cried for help.

.

Yang tried to open the large shed door. It was locked so she ripped it down. Going in, she saw a woman tied to a post. The woman's clothes were all but gone. Yang went over and cut her free.

The woman dropped to the floor and looked up at Yang with a blank gaze. She said something Yang didn't understand. Yang looked around. There were tools and a bench, but no one else in here. Hearing the shots, Yang looked back out. Ruby and Abby were back outside, Abby was carrying two other naked girls.

"Come," Yang told the woman. She only stared at Yang, so Yang picked her up and floated her out the door behind her, which made the woman scream.

.

Jack found the burial pit. The cave went in a ways then dropped. Or would have if it wasn't full of cars and rotting people. Hearing shooting, he ran back out.

They found three females alive. A woman and a pair of younger girls. Everyone else was dead, except for the man howling on the ground with two shattered knees. Jack had Ruby get the victims blankets. He walked over to the howling man on the ground.

"You bad night had just started," Jack told him.

"Fuck you, I'll kill you!" the man said in a gasping squeak.

"No, they are going to kill you," Jack told him.

Abby and Yang nodded. Abby shot a vector out to wrap his ankle and pulled him away from the tow truck.

"Tug-o-war?" Yang asked.

"Yes, but not too fast," Abby agreed.

They did his arms first, pulling as he wailed in agony. His right arm gave and came off. Yang wrenched the left one and yanked it off. His screams were turning hoarse as they pulled his legs apart. He'd passed out by the time a pop sounded and his left leg stretched out. They finished tearing him apart, feeling cheating he'd passed out so quickly.

Once the captives realized they were safe, they burst out crying. Abby stayed with them and gave them water as Jack worked at getting the Rover down off the tow truck.

.

Clothes Abby and Ruby had fit the girls. They used the first aide kit to bandage what they could of the worst wounds.

Recovering some from her shock, the woman came over to Jack in her blanket. "Thank you for saving us," she said meekly. "Who are those strange girls?"

"My kids," Jack said with pride. "We were never here. We're going to leave you off a short ways from a tourist place. Just a short walk for you. Go in and call for help. I'm sure someone will be coming as soon as they can."

The ragged woman eyed him. "But can't you drive us all the way there?"

"Sorry, we aren't here. How can we do that?" he asked.

"But … you are."

"No, because the man at that tourist trap was telling those others that were here, where to get their prey from. He was letting them know people were coming to them," Jack explained. "He won't be alive by the time you get there."

The woman gaped at him briefly, then nodded. "He needs to die," she agreed.

"And just escaping that place, you won't know who killed him," Jack added.

The woman looked over at the horned girls by the Rover. "I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them."

"Maybe, maybe not. In this case, not knowing is the best for you."

By dawn, Jack had the starter wire repaired enough to work, and drove them out of the canyon and back to the road. There, he called Mr. Richardson. "King, this is Rook. Checkmate."

"Good game," Richardson replied and hung up

Jack dropped the woman and the girls off a half mile from the tourist place. He got gas, noting the counter man looked a bit surprised to see them. Ruby went in like she was going to pay. Blood splattered onto the window. Ruby came back out. "Done, let's go," she said.

.

The drive back seemed shorter than the drive out. Jack put the supplies they didn't use on the boat then turned the Range Rover in. Getting ready to head back out, Jack noted Christine striding towards him. She stopped on the dock, hands planted on her hips.

"You did it," she stated.

Jack nodded. "It's what you paid for, isn't it?"

"One of those girls you saved was my niece," She said firmly. "The million was well worth getting her back. The news said that place was a butcher yard."

"It was, the butchers were butchered," Jack replied. "People going through there should be safe now."

"Thank you. My niece wants to thank you too," she then grew a lopsided grin and added, "Even though you were never there."

"We just stopped here for the port call and to see the sights," Jack said with a grin. "Hope your niece recovers." Tapping his head, he added, "Mentally as well as physically."

"Jack!" Abby called from the wheelhouse. "I got the float plan and Harbor Master knows we're leaving. We're stocked and ready to go."

"Thank you Abby," he said. He went to join her, and Christine said, "One more thing! Are those girls really your daughters?"

"No," Jack said with a crooked grin.

"Ying, Yang, cast off!" Abby called, and started the engines.

The pink haired girls jumped over to the dock, untied the lines and jumped back on with them.

Jack noted Christine stayed on the dock and watched them leave. He was hoping that was a good sign.

.

The next stop was one just to relax. An island resort that had bungalows right on the water with docks. The locals ran the place, so it wasn't super-high priced like the tourist traps were. There was nothing fancy, the place had more of a homey feel to it. The girls got to lay on their own section of beach and play in the water.

With no one having to drive the boat, Abby and Ruby lay on their blankets under a palm tree, Jack sat in between them, steadily stroking their backs as he watched Ying and Yang making a sand castle by the water. After he'd done one side, they turned over so he could do the other side.

For two days they relaxed, played and at night, went to a bonfire party where there was dancing and some drinking. Jack made sure he kept track of the girls and limited their intake.

The third day he topped off the water and fuel before they left. There was no Harbor Master here, just a checkout clerk. Jack checked out and paid the bill. Going back to the boat, Ting, who was waiting to cst off the forward line said, "Jack, you got King call on the radio. Game on."

"That was quick," he grumbled and got on board. "Let's go, Abby," he said, then called in. "Rook to King, Game point?"

"King to Rook, Point five."

"Did you get that, Abby?" Jack asked.

"I did. We steer 295 at 15 knots when we leave, and I'll go make the course," Abby told him.

"I got the helm," Ruby said.

Abby went below and got out the maps she needed and worked at making the best course to Point Five. Looking at the map of the Eastern Pacific, Abby noted she'd come a long way from that island off Kamakura. Not just physically, but in many, many ways. Yes, she'd found her sister Nana. Here, on this boat she had also found a family. It wasn't your average family, buy hey, it was her Abby Normal family.

The End

.


End file.
